Quand une rose rencontre un taciturne
by Tsuki-Kami-Naruto
Summary: Lorsque Sakura décide de partir à la recherche de Sasuke pour l'arrêter pour de bon avant qu'il ne commette de nouvelles atrocités, elle ne se doute pas une seule seconde que rien ne marchera comme prévu. En partageant la vie de l'Uchiwa, la jeune fille perd peu à peu ses illusions sur la notion du bien et du mal. Faire équipe avec la Team Taka n'est pas de tout repos et la rose
1. Chapitre 1

Sakura se réveilla haletante en sueur dans un sursaut, elle passa une main sur son front moite et tenta de calmer les battements incessants de son cœur en reprenant une respiration régulière. Elle posa son regard sur sa chambre, ces quatre murs qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Ce lieu qui d'habitude la rassurait après un cauchemar, pourtant ce soir, elle se sentait seulement oppressée. Une sensation de cloisonnement comme si elle était prise au piège dans sa propre maison. Elle avait presque envie d'appeler ses parents pour qu'ils lui assurent que tout allait parfaitement bien. Mais elle s'en ravisa. Ils devaient dormir à poings fermés et elle culpabiliserait de les réveiller. D'autant plus qu'elle savait pertinemment que tout n'allait pas parfaitement bien. Néanmoins, comment auraient-ils pu le deviner ? Elle ne leur confiait plus rien depuis des mois. Depuis que Sasuke était parti, emportant avec lui les miettes d'un amour d'enfant.

Tremblante, l'adolescente se leva et ouvrit ses volets. Une brise légère vint rafraîchir son visage fiévreux, elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux et à humecter l'air. Un pâle sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres roses, désormais elle savait quel était son devoir. Elle y avait songé durant des nuits entières, des jours à se mutiler mentalement en cherchant la voie à suivre. Cette fois, elle en était sûre. Plus rien ne pourrait troubler sa détermination. Plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Cela faisait un mois, rien qu'un tout petit mois que Sakura avait essayé de duper l'Uchiwa pour l'approcher et ainsi tenter de l'éliminer mais en vain. La fleur de cerisier, malgré des années d'entrainements, restait éternellement faible face au brun. Cependant, dorénavant, elle ne serait plus fragile. C'était à elle, c'était à son tour de prouver à la face du monde, mais plus que tout à Sasuke et à Naruto, qu'elle n'était plus la petite shinobi flageolante derrière eux.

« Il est temps. », murmura-t-elle dans la nuit céleste, « Il est temps que quelqu'un arrête Sasuke et c'est à moi que revient ce rôle. » Ses yeux couleur émeraude reflétaient toute sa résolution. Elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

Elle commença donc à se préparer pour un long et périlleux voyage où la fin serait tout bonnement tragique. Néanmoins, elle n'en frémit pas. Sasuke n'était plus, il n'avait plus rien en commun avec le garçon d'autrefois, celui pour qui elle aurait donné son cœur et sa vie. Ce Sasuke-là était mort depuis bien longtemps. Et l'enveloppe charnelle qu'il était aujourd'hui ne laissait qu'entrevoir un monstre. Oui, Sasuke était un monstre sans âme et sans cœur. Chaque villageois de Konoha le traitait de traitre, certains d'entre eux souhaitaient le tuer de leurs propre mains, d'autres attendaient que justice soit faite. Ses amis, ceux qui avaient grandi avec lui, le méprisaient. Le nom des Uchiwa n'était qu'une insulte dans les bouches des shinobis. Au début, elle avait essayé de le défendre avec Naruto, cependant, au bout d'un certain temps, ils avaient compris que peu importait leurs justifications, les actes du taciturne parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Ils cessèrent de l'évoquer même si un étrange malaise planait au dessus de leurs têtes. Tout revint presque à la normale quand le blondinet partit avec l'ermite pas net. C'était plus simple ainsi, il ne restait personne, à part Kakashi qu'elle voyait guère, pour lui rappeler le brun.

La ninja soupira lasse. Une part d'elle-même aurait préféré ne jamais avoir eu de ses nouvelles. Elle n'aurait pas repris espoir après avoir appris qu'Orochimaru avait été battu par son disciple et encore plus après l'annonce de la mort d'Itachi, son grand frère. Elle serait restée ignorante, à se ronger les ongles en imaginant Sasuke vivre sa vie de nukenin dans la parfaite illégalité. Et elle aurait bien vécu, devenant une incroyable med-ninja digne de Tsunade-Sama. Qui sait ? Elle aurait fini par rencontré un gentil garçon qui ne serait ni brun aux yeux noirs, ni aphasique et solitaire.

Une fois ses bagages prêts, elle sortit de sa chambre, passa devant la chambre de ses parents, descendit l'escalier qui menait à l'étage et remonta le couloir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle s'arrêta n'osant pas tourner la poignée de porte, une angoisse monta en elle, grossissant à vue d'œil. Une seule question se mit à raisonner en elle. « Et si elle ne rentrait pas ? » La jeune fille n'avait que seize ans, elle était encore jeune, une longue vie l'attendait parsemée de missions, de rires, de pleurs ... Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant ! Elle était complètement folle de se lancer seule dans cette quête, d'où lui venait cette inconscience ? Comment pouvait-elle imaginer une seconde qu'elle allait réussir à tuer Sasuke sans y laisser sa propre vie ? Comment pouvait-elle être aussi stupide ?

Elle voulut faire demi-tour, mais son regard intercepta quelque chose qui la paralysa. Sur la commode de l'entrée attendait son bandeau frontal. Elle le prit dans ses mains et observa longuement le symbole de Konoha : la feuille. Konoha, son village, son chez-elle, l'endroit où vivait sa famille, ses amis, tous les êtres chers qui comptaient tellement pour elle. Sakura fronça des sourcils et soupira. Elle avait oublié la raison pour laquelle elle voulait tant éliminer Sasuke : c'était pour son village, pour sauver son village que l'adolescente allait tuer l'homme qui souhaitait par-dessus tout le détruire. Le feu de sa volonté se rependit en elle, ses membres trépidaient de rage, ses poings se refermèrent sur son bandeau, son cœur battait la chamade, une nouvelle force prenait vie au sein de son corps. Elle accrocha son bandeau dans ses cheveux roses. Elle réajusta son sac sur son dos, tourna enfin la poignée, ouvrit la porte et partit sans se détourner, sans poser un ultime regard sur son Konoha tant aimé.

Trois semaines, cela faisait déjà trois semaines que Sakura avait quitté Konoha, cela faisait aussi deux semaines que Sakura piétinait sans avoir trouvé la moindre trace de Sasuke. Avant de partir, la rose avait récolté quelques informations sur l'Uchiwa en espionnant Tsunade. Aux dernières nouvelles, il devait se trouver au pays du thé. Mais après avoir, parcouru en long, en large et en travers le pays, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y était tout simplement plus. Toutefois, sa détermination n'avait pas flanché, cette fois elle ne chancèlerait pas. Elle avait réussi à obtenir d'une crapule le nouveau lieu du repère du brun : le pays de la foudre. Sans attendre, Sakura y avait foncé. Voilà près d'une semaine qu'elle y était sans avoir mis la main sur son ancien coéquipier. N'ayant plus aucune piste, elle se demandait si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'abandonner. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait que Sasuke n'était pas loin. Elle devait prendre son mal en patience, et surtout ne pas perdre espoir. Elle ne reviendrait pas à Konoha sans avoir accompli sa mission. Elle se l'était jurée. Le taciturne était ici, quelque part dans la forêt du pays de la foudre, elle pouvait le sentir.

Mais, la nuit approchait à grand pas, à bout de souffle la fleur de cerisier se posa sur un arbre. Elle avait passé encore une fois la journée à sillonner les bois. Fatiguée et les jambes endolories, elle avait besoin de se reposer sinon elle ne pourrait pas continuer encore bien longtemps à ce rythme. Elle ne se permit même pas de planter une tente, ni de sortir un sac de couchage, elle ne pouvait risquer de se faire repérer. La jeune fille se contenta juste de se caler contre une branche, le feuillage de l'arbre la masquant du paysage, elle ne serait pas repérée ici. Elle allait pouvoir dormir paisiblement ou du moins essayer.

La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel et les étoiles brillaient de milles feux quand des bruits de pas firent sortir Sakura de sa torpeur. En silence, tous les sens aux aguets, elle sortit sans faire de bruit un kunaï de sa poche et chercha des yeux le trouble qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver.

« J'en reviens pas que je sois de corvée de garde avec toi. », s'exclama une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge sang, « C'est inadmissible, quand on sera rentrés je vais ... »

« La ferme. », la coupa un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs blancs, « Est-ce que tu pourrais juste la fermer jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivés, sinon je te jure que je coupe ta sale tête d'emmerdeuse ! »

Offusquée, la jeune fille se retourna vers son compagnon, elle portait de fines lunettes noires qui lui donnaient un air d'intello mais ses yeux lançaient des étincelles. Visiblement, elle se retenait de frapper le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

« Quand Sasuke va apprendre ... », commença la jeune fille aux lunettes, mais Sakura n'entendit pas la suite, à l'entente du nom de son ex-coéquipier, son cœur s'était mis à battre follement, sa tête lui avait tourné. Reprenant ses esprits et chassant une pensée qui faisait surface dans son esprit, la rose se prépara à suivre les deux personnes. D'ici, elle ne voyait que leurs dos, mais maintenant, elle se souvenait, ces deux là étaient des membres de l'équipe de Sasuke. De plus, la fille aux cheveux rouges était la fameuse Karin que Sasuke avait voulu que Sakura tue pour lui prouver sa loyauté. Et à y réfléchir, le garçon aux cheveux blancs avait une grande épée accrochée dans le dos, or elle savait qu'un épéiste se trouvait parmi les partenaires de Sasuke.

Ainsi, la patience de la Chunin avait triomphé. Enfin, elle touchait au but, les deux jeunes gens allaient l'amener tout droit au repère de l'homme qu'elle devait tuer. Ils reprirent leur chemin sans un mot de plus, Sakura à leur poursuite, elle faisait en sorte de dissimuler la présence de son chakra comme Tsunade lui avait expliqué. Ils marchèrent ainsi un peu plus d'une demi-heure quand soudain ils s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu d'une petite clairière qui avait vu jour en plein milieu de la forêt étouffante. La lune d'argent se reflétait sur l'herbe verte de la trouée. Le repère de Sasuke se dissimulait donc ici. Un sourire informe étira les lèvres de Sakura. Elle savait qu'à partir de maintenant son objectif allait pouvoir être atteint. Mais elle se réjouit trop vite, alors qu'elle ne les quittait pas des yeux, les deux coéquipiers de Sasuke avaient disparu soudainement sans qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre. Elle se doutait bien que la cachette devait se trouver sous terre, toutefois comment y parviendrait-elle sans avoir vu l'entrée ? Elle comptait sur les deux compères pour lui montrer l'accès. Désormais, c'était fichu.

Bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que l'objet de sa présence sorte de son trou car il finirait par sortir tôt ou tard, elle en était persuadée. Elle s'assit donc confortablement sur une branche de façon à ne pas être vu tout en pouvant balayer du regard toute la clairière. La fleur de cerisier se remémora son plan d'attaque. Sasuke possédait un katana, les milles oiseaux lui servaient à la fois de bouclier et d'attaque, il maitrisait des techniques katon puissantes et enfin, il avait ces fabuleuses et terrifiantes pupilles : le Sharingan. Certes, Sakura était désavantagée, elle ne possédait pas de dons particuliers propres à elle, juste sa force brute mais elle avait un but. Et ce but comptait plus que tout et il lui donnerait la force et le courage nécessaire pour réussir sa mission.

Elle attendit toute la nuit sans que rien ne vienne troubler le calme qui régnait. L'adolescente n'en pouvait plus d'attendre encore et toujours. Elle en avait marre d'être seule, la chaleur humaine lui manquait, le confort, une bonne douche chaude, un lit moelleux ... Elle se sentait prisonnière, prisonnière de cette vie que lui avait imposé son ancien coéquipier. Il lui avait tout pris et c'était à elle de lui prendre quelque chose à son tour. Elle le haïssait, elle le détestait du plus profond de son âme pour ce qu'il était devenu, pour sa stupide vengeance familiale et pour ce qu'il souhaitait infliger au village. A un moment de sa vie, l'Uchiwa avait tout représenté pour la ninja, elle était prête à lui dévouer son cœur et son corps. Toutefois, trop de souffrance avait été éprouvée et bientôt cela prendrait fin.

« Il est temps que Sasuke ne soit plus ! » chuchota-t-elle à la nuit noire.

L'obscurité passa. Quand les premiers rayons se levèrent aux aurores, la jeune Haruno n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, redoutant à chaque instant qu'il sorte de son terrier tel un vile serpent. Mais il n'en fit rien. La matinée se déroula toujours sans aucun signe de l'Uchiwa. Sakura perdait patience. Cette histoire aurait-elle une fin ? Les heures s'enchainèrent, de plus en plus lentes, elles s'écoulaient lentement tout comme la traversée du soleil. La rose avait mal de partout, elle manquait de sommeil, elle avait le corps poisseux d'être restée sous l'astre brûlant toute la journée, la faim lui tiraillait l'estomac. Elle se demandait comment elle parviendrait à tenir debout face à Sasuke si elle n'était pas en meilleure forme.

Finalement, le soleil parvint à la fin de sa course, la noirceur enveloppa Sakura et la lune solitaire vint l'accueillir. L'adolescente se risqua à contempler l'astre argenté, elle s'abandonna dans cette vision. Dans un silence total, la nuit lui offrait un voluptueux manteau. Un certain réconfort s'éleva en elle. Elle attrapa un paquet de biscuits, s'autorisant tout de même à grignoter. La disciple du cinquième Hokage respira à plein poumon l'air pur des bois. Elle ferma les yeux laissant son imagination s'envoler loin d'ici, elle était bercée par un alizé qui faisait voleter ses cheveux couleur pétale de rose. Dans ses rêves un visage se dessinait, des pupilles rouges, un teint pâle, des cheveux noirs en piques, une voix virile et impressionnante, un « Merci » et une douleur à la tête. La Chunin ouvrit brusquement les yeux, elle n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de rêver de lui ?

Un bruit vint briser le fil de ses pensées. Elle se retourna vivement vers la trouée. Son cœur cessa de battre, sa respiration se coupa, elle était figée, son corps ne lui répondait plus, son cerveau était comme débranchée. Sasuke Uchiwa venait d'apparaitre au centre de la clairière.

« Je dois tuer Sasuke. », se répéta la rose plusieurs fois pour retrouver l'usage de ses membres. Reprenant peu à peu ses moyens, toujours cette même rengaine dans la tête, un kunai dans chaque main, il ne fallait pas lésiner sur les moyens, elle se savait prête. Le temps était venu d'accomplir sa mission, voire peut-être sa toute dernière mission. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, seul son objectif comptait. Elle n'avait plus une seconde à perdre, il risquait à tout moment de découvrir sa présence.

La ninja sauta de sa branche avec précaution, voyant la cible se rapprochait de plus en plus de son champ de vision. De dos, le brun ne bougeait pas comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Quand elle sentit ses pieds touchaient l'herbe, elle ferma aussitôt les yeux et frappa. Elle frappa avec toute la puissance et la violence qu'elle avait accumulé durant toutes ces années. Elle laissa échapper sa rage dans un cri inhumain, s'étonnant de sa bestialité. Elle crut entendre quelqu'un l'appelait. Ses deux kunais s'enfonçaient dans la chair, un liquide chaud se rependit sur ses mains et lui éclaboussa le visage et les vêtements. Elle en avala un peu, la bouche encore ouverte par son cri, et le goût métallique si particulier de l'hémoglobine s'insinua sur sa langue. Pas de respiration, pas de pouls. Lorsque la rose se décida à lâcher ses armes, ce qu'elles retenaient tomba lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd . Enfin, elle eut le courage de regarder.

La fleur de cerisier s'était attendue à toutes les réactions, sauf à celle-ci. Alors même que ses émeraudes s'étaient posés sur le corps sans vie de l'Uchiwa, Sakura ressentit une violente douleur dans la poitrine. Sasuke était étendu sur l'herbe, les deux kunais fichés dans le cœur, son sang n'arrêtait pas de couler, il avait déjà recouvert le torse du jeune homme, se rependant sur son kimono blanc entrouvert. Cette vision cauchemardesque la pétrifia. Mais ce qui choqua le plus la jeune fille fut la face du taciturne : il avait gardé ce visage impassible jusque dans la mort, ses yeux de braise ne reflétaient que le néant et sa bouche laissait entrevoir son éternel sourire en coin. Sasuke Uchiwa était mort de la main de Sakura Haruno.

Ne pouvant contempler son œuvre plus longtemps, elle voulut porter ses mains à ses yeux, néanmoins, elles étaient recouvertes du sang de Sasuke. Elle se retrouvait donc devant le cadavre du dernier des Uchiwa, obligée de faire face à ses agissements aussi terribles fussent-ils. Elle n'était pas une meurtrière, elle voulait sauver des vies et non les prendre. Elle souhaitait être utile sur les champs de batailles ou pendant les missions en soignant ses camarades et non assassiner sournoisement un shinobi de dos. Elle avait fait preuve d'une telle lâcheté sans lui avoir expliqué son geste, sans lui avoir laissé une chance de se faire pardonner. Le brun était un monstre et elle en était devenue un à son tour. Que dirait Naruto après avoir découvert ce qu'elle avait fait ? Plus jamais, il ne lui ferait confiance. Naruto aurait trouvé un moyen de l'aider, il aurait refusé de le tuer. Elle le savait pertinnement, il l'avait dit lorsqu'il s'était opposé à Tsunade. Et elle, perfidement qu'avait-t-elle fait ? Elle avait opté pour le choix le plus difficile et le plus égoïste. Convaincue de protéger son village bien aimé, elle avait laissé de côté ce qui la rongeait. La vérité c'était qu'elle lui en voulait toujours d'être parti. Sa désertion l'avait détruite, et tout comme Sasuke pour Itachi, elle s'était vengée de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

La Chunin hurla à la mort et se laissa tomber à terre. Cette douleur inconnue survenue dans sa poitrine la lacerait. Tout son corps souffrait à l'agonie. Elle éclata en sanglots, terrassée par le mal qui la consommait de l'intérieur. Un feu se propageait en elle. Pourquoi souffrait-elle autant ? Elle était censé haïr cet homme de tout son être, elle n'avait pas à regretter son geste. Pourtant, c'était bien son cœur qui était en train de mourir à cet instant. Elle comprit finalement à quel point elle avait été idiote. Elle ne détestait aucunement Sasuke, au contraire elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle avait été capable de le tuer, pour elle et pour lui en l'empêchant de commettre une folie qui le perdrait. Et voilà, qu'elle l'aimait à en mourir. Il possédait son cœur, son corps, son âme, elle était tout à lui. Et l'amour de sa vie gisait dans une mare de sang par sa faute.

« A quoi bon vivre une vie sans Sasuke ? » pensa la rose perdue. Elle se jeta sur son corps déjà froid pour l'éteindre, le secoua de toutes ses forces. « Reviens ! Reviens-moi ! Sasuke ! Reviens ! », s'écria-t-elle. « Ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie. Regarde-moi. » Elle fit lentement tourner sa tête vers elle. « Je t'aime toujours, Sasuke. », chuchota-t-elle en proie au désespoir. Cependant, il ne bougeait plus. Il était bien mort. Alors dans un ultime effort, Sakura attrapa un kunai dans sa poche, leva haut la main et l'abattit soudainement. Toutefois, la mort ne vint pas. La fleur de cerisier voulait mourir, elle voulait rejoindre son unique amour mais la mort se faisait désireuse. Quelque chose de froid avait arrêté sa main, quelque chose qui lui tordait littéralement le poignet et qui la força à lâcher son arme.

Un mot troubla le silence pesant des ténèbres. Un simple mot qui fit plonger Sakura dans la démence où elle perdit pied.

« Idiote ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque Sakura retrouva ses esprits, elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était. Que s'était-il passé ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Où se trouvait-elle ? Était-elle morte ? Une amnésie partielle avait occulté ces derniers souvenirs.

Elle tenta de bouger mais elle était comme paralysée. Allongée sur un sol dur et froid, elle n'arrivait ni à remuer les bras, ni les jambes. La fleur de cerisier entrouvrit ses yeux, battant plusieurs fois des paupières. Sa vue était floue. Quand elle parvint à voir à peu près distinctement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait gisante sur une dalle de pierres, les pieds et poings liés dans une pièce quasiment plongée dans le noir, seule une faible lumière au dessus d'elle lui permettait de percevoir. Un flash la traversa, la vision du corps inerte de Sasuke face à elle.

A peine venait-elle de reprendre conscience qu'une porte s'ouvrit brutalement laissant entrer un trop fort éclat pour ses yeux tout juste adaptés. Une ombre se dessina dans le pas de la porte. La rose essaya de se relever tant bien que mal sans y parvenir. Une boule de détresse monta dans sa gorge. Elle voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche muette. L'ombre s'approcha d'elle, suivit de trois autres silhouettes. L'intensité l'empêchait de distinguer leur visage.

« Et bien, on peut dire que tu nous as joué un sacré mélodrame. », ricana une voix masculine assez fluette, « J'ai particulièrement apprécié la fin : quand tu te suicides par amour ! », ajouta-t-il toujours en se moquant.

Son rire lui glaça le sang, il y avait quelque chose de totalement malsain et pervers dans sa façon de s'exprimer. L'adolescente ne broncha pas, n'ayant toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de la parole. La terreur la terrassait. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le courage des grands shinobis de konoha ?

« Mais bon sang ! », pensa-t-elle, « Où suis-je ? Qui sont ces personnes ? Que m'est-il arrivé ? » La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se remémorer les instants qui l'auraient amené ici. Après avoir tué le brun, c'était le néant. La sensation d'un kunai dans sa main qu'elle aurait ensuite abattu sur elle-même pourtant elle n'avait aucune blessure, pas de saignement ni de douleur, rien.

« D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissée se suicider Sasuke-Kun ? », demanda une voix féminine, on pouvait tout à fait sentir une certaine irritation dans sa phrase. Mais Sakura s'en fichait, elle venait d'entendre le nom de Sasuke, comme si celui-ci allait répondre à tout instant, comme s'il n'était pas mort. « Il est mort, c'est moi qui l'aie tué ! », voulu-t-elle hurler sans en être capable. Un doute s'immisça dans son esprit ... et si ? Non, elle ne pouvait même pas y songer ! Elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette pensée.

« Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de la poser sur le lit Karin ? » interrogea une voix calme et posée, une voix masculine et vibrante, une voix qui cloua sur place la rose. Cette voix qu'elle croyait reconnaitre, cette voix qui l'électrisait, cette voix qui la mettait au supplice. Mais qui ne pouvait en aucun cas être la sienne. C'était impossible. Pourquoi tout devenait aussi confus ? Elle avait bien vu l'Uchiwa mort, son sang s'était répandu sur elle. Elle était peut-être toujours inconsciente et tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille et vite !

« Karin ? », percuta-t-elle. N'était-ce pas l'une des coéquipières de l'Uchiwa ? Serait-elle dans le repère de la team Taka ? Ce pourrait-il tout compte fait qu'elle ait échoué dans sa mission ? Cela voudrait dire que ...

« Sasuke-Kun ? » prononça-t-elle dans un murmure. Son cœur menaçait de sortir à tout moment de sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Ainsi, Sasuke ne serait pas mort ? Il aurait survécu. La ninja ne l'avait donc pas tué ! Il lui était revenu ! Un soupire de soulagement la traversa. Elle se laissait doucement entrainer vers la démence.

« Comme si cette traitresse avait besoin de confort ?! », gronda la rousse prise dans une colère noire. « Mais Sasuke-Kun, elle ne mérite aucun bon traitement après ce qu'elle a osé faire ! » Encore une fois, cette Karin avait énoncé le prénom du brun. L'espoir grandissait à vu d'œil dans le cœur de l'adolescente.

« Haha. », recommença la voix du jeune homme moqueur, « Serait-il possible que tu te sentes menacée par cette fille qui a voulu se débarrasser de ton cher Sasuke ? »

« Suigetsu, cesse d'exciter Karin ! », tonna la voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Sasuke, « Et sortez maintenant ! »

Trois personnes se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Il ne restait plus que la rose et le curieux individu. La porte se refermant, la luminosité redevint restreinte. Elle ne savait pas qui se trouvait avec elle. La panique s'empara de son corps, des spasmes la submergèrent. Elle l'entendit s'avancer jusqu'au halo qui flottait au-dessus d'elle. La rose lâcha un cri de surprise. Là devant elle, se tenait debout et imposant, Sasuke Uchiwa. Grand, majestueux, les bras croisés, les jambes légèrement écartés, ses avant-bras découverts laissaient deviner des muscles saillants. Sa chemise blanche entrouverte faisait apparaitre son torse de neige d'où Sakura voyait ses abdos fermes. Abasourdie, elle porta ses yeux jusqu'au visage de Sasuke, il avait perdu les quelques rondeurs de l'enfance qu'il possédait avant sa désertion, mais il avait conservé ses cheveux en pique d'un noir corbeau dont deux mèches encadrées son fin visage droit. Toujours ce visage impassible qu'elle aimait tant, toujours ces magnifiques pupilles couleur onyx d'où aucun sentiment ne s'échappait. Une larme de joie coula sur la joue de Sakura.

Elle ne l'avait pas perdu, son taciturne était plus vivant que jamais. La fleur de cerisier qui avait tant souhaité que son acte ne soit que pure chimère, se rendit compte que son vœu avait été exaucé. Mais comment était-ce possible ?

« Je ne comprends pas ... je ... tu étais mort ! Je t'avais ... Je voulais en finir ... pourquoi ?... Comment peux-tu être la ?! », articula-t-elle difficilement tant le regard du jeune homme la transperçait. Mais elle affronta tout de même ses yeux noirs. Trop de questions se bousculaient en elle. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne la vérité sinon elle sombrerait dans l'aliénation.

« A quoi joues-tu Sakura ? », exigea le brun, l'air imperturbable. Seuls ses sourcils trahissaient ses émotions : ils étaient froncés. Il était en colère.

« Je voulais ..., je voulais ... te tuer. », finit-elle par lâcher, honteuse, la jeune fille baissa la tête. Des larmes avait éclos prêtes à tomber sur le sol. Le rouge lui montait aux joues. Elle s'était décidée à le supprimer, puis elle avait regretté son geste et maintenant elle lui expliquait les raisons de ses agissements. Il y avait de quoi devenir folle.

« A nouveau. », constata-t-il indifférent. Le fait qu'il évoque ses deux tentatives d'assassinat sur sa personne finit d'achever Sakura. Par deux fois elle avait tenté d'anéantir l'Uchiwa. Elle se dégoutait. Néanmoins, il l'avait lui aussi déjà attaqué violemment. Ils étaient au moins à égalité sur ce point.

« Je suis désolée. Je pensais que tu méritais de mourir. », s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de se détacher malgré les liens. « Crois-moi, Sasuke-Kun ... Je n'en suis pas capable ! », cria-t-elle de désespoir, des torrents de larmes inondées son visage en feu, elle hoquetait, ses pleurs ressemblaient à ceux d'un enfant. Le Nukenin restait détaché face au spectacle pathétique que lui offrait la rose. Cette absence de réaction la fit sourire vu la situation. Elle s'excusait de son action en pleurant et lui n'en avait que faire. Décidément il ne changerait jamais. Rien ne pouvait l'affecter. Désenchantée, elle soupira, un poids dans sa poitrine s'effaça. Pendant des mois, elle s'était torturée en se demandant si elle était capable de supprimer l'Uchiwa, au moins maintenant elle était fixée. Elle ignorait si les évènements de la veille relevaient de son invention, en tout cas ils lui avaient permis de reconnaître ses sentiments indestructibles, peu importait le mal qu'il pouvait lui faire. En revanche, la fleur de cerisier réalisait que lui n'hésiterait pas. Elle en était bien consciente : Sasuke n'aurait aucune pitié envers elle. Et il avait enfin l'occasion de se débarrasser de ce boulet de Sakura Haruno, pleurante et tremblotante comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas à tergiverser.

Elle releva la tête, digne, et lui annonça :

« Je suis prête.»

L'heure n'était plus à la crainte ou la terreur. Elle affrontait son destin avec lucidité. « Tout acte a un prix. » lui disait souvent sa mère. Un soupçon de surprise passa sur le visage du taciturne.

« Prête ? », répéta-t-il après avoir recomposé un air insensible.

« Je suis prête à mourir de ta lame Sasuke, car tu vas me tuer n'est-ce pas ? », dit Sakura sans ciller, elle avait accepté sa mort. Et puis, cela semblait être un juste retour des choses finalement. Elle avait essayé de le tuer, il allait en faire de même, néanmoins, lui il réussirait. Au fond, elle avait toujours su que ce serait lui qui mettrait fin à sa vie. Mais n'était-ce pas le cas depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré ? Sa vie ne s'était-elle pas arrêtée le jour où elle était tombée amoureuse du mystérieux Uchiwa ?

Alors que la mort l'attendait, la rose eut une dernière pensée pour son village, pour Naruto, lui qui l'avait toujours soutenu, lui qui était toujours resté auprès d'elle, lui qui ne l'avait jamais déçue ... A la pensée du blond, le coeur de la jeune fille se fendit : Naruto n'aurait pas baissé les bras, il se serait battu jusqu'au bout. Il ne renonçait jamais. Tandis qu'elle n'aurait rien accompli à part rester amoureuse d'un traitre. Ses deux années d'entrainement auprès de l'illustre Tsunade ne lui permettaient même pas d'avoir une fin aussi noble que celles des grands shinobis de Konoha. Enfin, elle grava dans son esprit la seule chose au monde qu'elle voulait garder en tête avant de rendre son dernier soupir : la team sept durant ses moments de bonheur. Sans doute les meilleurs instants qu'elle avait vécu. L'oeil plissé de Kakashi quand il riait, le gigantesque sourire de Naruto, la mine narquoise de Sasuke. Ce garçon pour qui la jeune Haruno allait tout donner et tout perdre, ce garçon qui ne l'aurait jamais aimé, ce garçon qui n'avait fait que la décevoir, ce garçon qui ne méritait pas tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Elle se maudissait de ressentir cela. Comme elle préférerait le détester de tout son être. Comme elle révérerait de le voir disparaître de son existence. Mais c'était ainsi. Il demeurait son fardeau. A jamais, son démon.

L'Uchiwa ferma les yeux, un sourire en coin s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Existait-il une chose qui pourrait l'atteindre ? Il semblait se réjouir de pouvoir finalement abattre son ancienne coéquipière après deux tentatives échouées. L'adolescente aurait dû y songer : elle lui donnait une nouvelle raison de trancher les liens qui le rattachaient encore à son passé. En la tuant, le taciturne effaçait toute une partie de son histoire. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre : il n'attendait que ça !

« Hn ! »

Et sans attendre la lame de son épée siffla dans l'air, frôla la joue de la rose, un frisson glacé la parcourut. Pourquoi acceptait-elle de mourir aussi facilement ? Elle avait l'impression de regarder au ralenti la progression du fleuret vers son point fatal, finalement, le katana finit son interminable ascension en tranchant les liens de Sakura. Perplexe, la fleur de cerisier écarquilla ses émeraudes. La brun se contenta de la fixer avec un visage fermé à toute discussion. Il rangea en silence son sabre dans son dos, comme si tout était normal, comme s'il n'avait commis aucune erreur.

Mais bon sang, la jeune fille aurait dû mourir ! Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tout simplement saigné comme un animal. Le taciturne n'avait aucun remord. Il ne vivait que pour la vengeance. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus après son départ, il avait foncé droit sur elle dans l'unique but de la pourfendre. Il devait l'achever. Elle l'avait accepté pourquoi n'en faisait-il rien ?

« Pourquoi ? », chuchota-t-elle sans être sûre qui l'ait entendu.

Contre tout attente, le Nukenin se pencha vers elle, tendit un bras, agrippa d'une poigne de fer le bras de la rose et la maintint debout. La face du brun ne trahissait toujours aucune émotion. Elle avait beau croisé son regard encore et encore, scrutait ses yeux avec attention : il n'y avait nulle étincelle de vie dans les prunelles du dernier des Uchiwa. Une fois, qu'elle trouva son équilibre, il lâcha son bras et la poussa en arrière. L'adolescente tomba mollement sur un lit, abasourdie, elle observa le jeune homme lui tournait le dos et sortir de la pièce. Avant de fermer la porte à clé, elle l'entendit dire :

« Essaye de t'échapper et cette fois-ci je te tuerai ! »

L'adolescente comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait. Sasuke n'était pas mort et il ne l'avait même pas tué. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle devait être entre la vie et la mort, ou bien déjà dans les limbes car cette réalité semblait incohérente. Seule ces deux solutions étaient plausibles. La tournure des évènements n'était en rien cohérente.

Une migraine sourde s'incrusta dans sa tête, ravageant sa raison la faisant vomir sous la violence du choc. Pour calmer ses maux de tête, la rose cessa de martyriser son esprit et fit le vide. Pour retrouver un semblant d'apaisement, elle étudia la pièce autour d'elle avec concentration. Il n'y avait que le lit avec un matelas défoncé sur lequel elle était assise. Une ampoule nue au plafond et un interrupteur sur le mur près de la porte. Elle remarqua que ses vêtements ne portaient aucune trace de sang malgré la sensation du sang qui l'éclaboussait durant le meurtre de l'Uchiwa. Ainsi, Sasuke l'aurait épargné et aurait fait d'elle une prisonnière ? Même si cela était inconcevable, c'était pourtant l'unique explication à toute cette folie ! Elle avait prévu de nombreux scénarios avant de s'acquitter de sa tâche mais jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé une telle situation.

« Sa prisonnière ? », spécula Sakura. Dans une folle pensée, la jeune fille se plut à croire qu'elle était la captive du brun insensible. Ses joues rosèrent à cette idée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était toujours vivante et bien que le bilan fût critique elle ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Elle résuma tous les éléments en comptant sur doigts calmement : elle était retenue et ne pouvait sortir à moins d'y laisser sa vie. Une groupie de Sasuke jalouse comme un pou lui ferait bien la peau. Et elle avait lamentablement échoué dans sa mission mais peut-être pour le meilleur. Regonflée à bloc, elle se dit que tout n'était pas si mal. Égoïstement, elle se sentait heureuse de se retrouver avec lui.

« Je suis désolée Naruto, je voulais t'enlever un poids, je voulais sauver Konoha Tsunade-sama, mais... » murmura-t-elle comme pour s'excuser de sa fragilité. « Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu ... »

Le temps filait ou il s'était arrêté, impossible de le deviner. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre d'où la jeune Haruno aurait pu voir le soleil pour se renseigner. L'ennui se répercutait sur les murs. Ne sachant que faire dans cette pièce miteuse, elle se coucha de tout son long sur le lit et tenta de dormir avec l'intention de se reposer et de récupérer ces deux dernières semaines effarantes. Que pouvait-elle faire de mieux ? Alors qu'elle avait pénétré le monde des songes depuis un bon bout de temps, le bruit d'une clé dans une serrure la sortit de ses rêveries. Elle se releva précipitamment ce qui lui fit tourner la tête. De plus, son ventre gargouilla violemment. Elle mourrait de faim. Était-ce Sasuke qui venait la voir ?

Le garçon qu'elle avait aperçu dans la forêt avec Karin entra dans la chambre. Il avait les cheveux blancs mi-longs, de grands yeux aux iris violettes dévoilant un regard pervers, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres d'où des dents pointues sortaient. Il tenait dans une main son sac à dos et dans l'autre un grand verre d'eau. Il se planta devant elle, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit.

« Bon alors voici les ordres : on n'a pas le droit de t'abimer et on doit faire en sorte que ton séjour se passe à peu près convenablement. », l'avertit le jeune homme dans un sourire niais. « Voici ton sac. », dit-il en le jetant aux pieds du lit, « Et un verre d'eau pour toi. » expliqua-t-il en lui tendant le verre. Sakura l'attrapa et le but d'une traite assoiffée.

« Au fait je m'appelle Suigetsu. Et toi ? »

« Sakura.», se contenta de répondre la rose. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur sa personne, elle craignait des répercutions. Elle voyait mal Sasuke expliquer qui elle était réellement. Une fanatique admiratrice-amoureuse tout droit sortie de son passé qui ne cessait de le poursuivre, qui avant lui lançait des regards enflammés et maintenant essayait de le tuer.

« Je vais être franc avec toi, Sakura, je ne sais pas pourquoi Sasuke t'a gardé en vie ! », protesta Suigetsu, un air blasé sur figure, « Je t'aurais tué, moi ! D'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas hésité à te faire souffrir, j'aurais peut-être commencé par te couper les mains et les pieds ... » déballait-t-il faussement gêné par les atrocités qu'il déblatérait. La jeune fille resta interdite face à ses propos. D'où sortait ce psychopathe ? Voyant les grands yeux écarquillés de la rose, il se reprit :

« Bah quoi ? T'as quand même essayé de le tuer ! », proclama Suigetsu comme pour se justifier. « Je te confie un truc parce-que tu m'as l'air sympathique et en plus, apparemment, tu éprouves de forts sentiments pour Sasuke, et rien que pour le plaisir de voir Karin en pétard, bref ... » Il se perdait dans ses explications, « Donc avec Karin, en arrivant au repère on a senti ta présence, évidemment, (tu t'en doutes maintenant) on a tout de suite prévenu Sasuke, après tout c'est pas notre chef pour rien. Il a dit qu'on allait attendre de voir ce que tu allais faire ! Voyant que tu ne faisais strictement rien, (ça m'a un peu déçu aussi), Sasuke a décidé de sortir quand la nuit est tombée, et là, attends la meilleure partie, si j'ai bien compris, tu t'es retrouvée face à un sort de genjustu de Sasuke, tu as cru l'avoir tué et après t'as carrément basculé dans le délire et t'as tenté de mettre fin à tes jours. Sauf que le vrai Sasuke t'a stoppé avant le coup final ! Et te voilà ici ! »

Suigetsu en parlait comme si c'était une agréable anecdote, alors que pour la fleur de cerisier tout prenait un sens. Elle avait donc été stupidement bernée par une illusion et lorsqu'elle avait voulu se suicider le brun avait arrêté son geste malheureux. Tout devenait limpide : l'étau froid qui avait immobilisé son bras tenant le kunaï et le « idiote » . C'était Sasuke ! Même après l'avoir vu tenter de l'anéantir, il l'avait sauvé d'une fin pitoyable pour un ninja. A mesure que sa mésaventure devenait claire, une question se faufilait dans la raison de Sakura : pourquoi Sasuke Uchiwa la gardait en vie ? Jusqu'ici, chaque fois qu'elle l'avait revu, il n'avait montré aucune compassion à son égard et avait même prouvé qu'il était capable de la tuer ainsi que Naruto. Alors pourquoi n'en profitait-il pas aujourd'hui ? Regrettait-il le temps de la team sept ? Pendant que la jeune fille réfléchissait, Suigetsu s'était approché d'elle pour la renifler.

« Pouah, tu empestes ! Depuis combien de jour tu n'as pas pris une douche ?! », s'écria le jeune homme. Sakura se retint de le frapper de toutes ses forces même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle qui était si coquète d'habitude. Elle avait passé deux semaines dans la forêt et elle ne s'était pas vraiment préoccupée de l'hygiène mais plutôt de la proie qu'elle traquait.

« J'ai passé trois semaines dans la nature, idiot. Je n'ai pas pu prendre de douche ! », riposta-t-elle les dents serrées. Elle devait se contrôler et confiner son sale caractère dans une partie de sa conscience si elle voulait rester en vie. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à cogner le coéquipier de Sasuke comme elle le faisait avec Naruto.

« Suis-moi, tu vas aller te laver ! »

La rose trouva qu'il en faisait un peu trop, mais elle ne refusa pas une bonne douche. Elle le suivit donc sans répliquer. Le repère se composait de nombreux souterrains en pierre qui paraissaient ne jamais s'arrêter, comme dans l'ancienne cache d'Orochimaru où Naruto et Sakura avaient retrouvé pour la première fois Sasuke après son départ. Toutes les portes étaient fermées, ils ne croisèrent personne en chemin. Enfin, le jeune homme aux cheveux laiteux s'immobilisa devant l'une d'entre elles.

« Voilà, on y est ! C'est rudimentaire mais bon c'est une douche quoi ! Inutile de préciser que je monterai la garde. » Sans un mot de plus, un sourire malicieux aux commissures, il se plaça contre la pierre grise. Sakura ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la salle de bain.

« En effet, c'est assez sommaire. », pensa-t-elle. La pièce était toute petite avec seuls un lavabo et un pommeau de douche qui sortait du mur. Il n'y avait donc pas vraiment de douche. L'eau devait s'écouler par une bouche de canalisation incrustée dans le sol au centre de la salle de bain. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Sakura enleva ses vêtements et les posa dans un coin, le plus loin possible du pommeau. Une fois nue et en dessous de celui-ci, l'eau jaillit. Fort heureusement, elle était bouillante. La rose se sentit revivre, l'eau chaude la revivifiait, elle soupira d'aise. Qui aurait cru qu'elle se retrouverait ici : prisonnière de Sasuke et de son équipe. Cette situation dramatique la fit rire. Elle resta une bonne dizaine de minutes sous l'eau brulante, appréciant ce petit moment de plaisir oublié depuis quelques temps.

« Il faut que je parle à Sasuke. Il doit forcement avoir une bonne raison pour m'épargner ! », se dit la jeune fille. Mais la rose ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de dériver. Serait-il imaginable que le taciturne ait fini par ressentir quelque chose pour elle ? Tandis qu'elle rêvassait sous l'eau chaude, une tête apparut au beau milieu de la flaque d'eau laissée par la douche de la fleur de cerisier. Et cette tête tournée vers le corps nu de Sakura n'était autre que celle de Suigetsu.

Sakura hurla à la vue de ce crane et du regard malsain qu'il avait. Une colère sourde monta en elle d'un coup et sans méditer sur son attitude, elle perdit son sang froid et la rose envoya un bon coup de pied en plein dans la face de ce voyeur pervers. Sa tête explosa en eau mais se recomposa à peine quelques secondes après l'attaque de la jeune fille. Celle-ci voulut relancer son assaut mais la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brutalement et avant même que la rose puisse distinguer le visage du nouveau venu, elle se retrouva, nue, grelottante, derrière la silhouette imposante de l'Uchiwa qui grondait de fureur.

« Suigetsu, sors d'ici immédiatement ! Si tu ne veux pas que je te tue ! », cracha Sasuke hors de lui. A la tête apeurée du fautif, Sakura comprit qu'il n'avait jamais vu son chef dans un tel état de colère. Sortant de la flaque, il s'enfuit en courant.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes tandis que les pensées de Sakura s'emballaient. Le brun ne bougeait pas, elle non plus. Il était toujours dos à elle et elle fixait ses épaules qui se gonflaient ou s'affaissaient au rythme de sa respiration. Le voir ainsi raviva sa mémoire : l'adolescente se souvint de l'époque où la team sept était encore soudée et notamment du jour où son ancien coéquipier s'était placé devant elle pour la protéger. A l'époque, cette attitude était un geste de protection envers elle, aujourd'hui plus rien n'avait le même sens. Enfin, le temps reprit son cours normal et le ténébreux se décida à se retourner vers elle pour laisser exploser sa colère :

« Sakura ! », hurla-t-il avant de la gifler. La claque raisonna dans la pièce, comme si elle se répercutait sur les murs un millier de fois et revenait à eux tout autant. Incapable de réagir, l'adolescente resta sous le choc, la douleur était atroce : un élancement aigu et insoutenable se propageait sur sa joue gauche de sa mandibule jusqu'au dessous de son œil. Elle pouvait encore sentir le contact glacé de la main du taciturne sur sa pommette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ... ? », reprit le brun sur un ton encore énervé, puis il se stoppa. Incrédule, son regard s'était posé sur la nudité de la fleur de cerisier. A priori, il n'avait pas encore remarqué le corps dénudé de son ancienne coéquipière. La bouche du nukenin resta entrouverte, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa peau si blême d'habitude avait légèrement rosie, la ninja ne l'avait jamais vu aussi troublé. L'Uchiwa se recomposa une attitude glaciale, bien connue, et finit par dire :

« Rhabille-toi ! »

Il sortit à vif allure de la pièce comme pour échapper à ce qu'il venait de voir ou de faire.  
Sakura s'appuya contre la paroi mouillée, elle tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, son cœur affolé tambourinait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle n'entendait plus rien à part ses battements incessants. Non seulement un sale pervers l'avait reluqué, mais en plus Sasuke, alors qu'il n'avait jamais osé lever la main, l'avait giflé et pour finir il l'avait vu complètement nue. Et cette vue avait clairement perturbé le taciturne : ce devait être la première fois qu'il voyait le corps dévêtu d'une femme. La baffe de l'adolescent brûlait la peau de la jeune fille, celle-ci passa sa paume moite dessus pour masser afin d'apaiser la douleur.

Elle se revêtit rapidement ne voulant pas exaspérer d'avantage le brun. Lorsqu'elle sortit, il l'attendait dehors, les bras croisés, le katana dans le dos, il regardait vers le sol mais à son arrivée il releva la tête et un regard noir se posa sur l'adolescente, elle trembla. Elle ne frémit non pas de peur mais de passion : Sasuke lui faisait tellement d'effet, chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait, des décharges électriques parcouraient tout son corps. Elle aurait tant voulu le détester et elle avait un tas de raisons pour le haïr, il ne cessait de lui en donner de surcroit. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas : elle le voulait.

Il était à couper le souffle avec son regard sombre, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille et sa carnation pâle. Elle le suivit dans les souterrains ne sachant que dire, elle resta silencieuse, lui aussi. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la cellule de l'adolescente trop vite au goût de Sakura. La fleur de cerisier souhaitait rester le plus longtemps possible avec Sasuke, profiter de ces quelques instants où ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Elle se fichait pas mal qu'il lui parle ou pas, de sa baffe, de sa fureur, tant qu'il était à ses côtés. N'avait-elle donc aucune fierté ?

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la pièce sordide, la rose se risqua à parler à l'Uchiwa éternellement aphasique avant qu'il ne s'en aille et qu'il la laisse seule avec ses délires :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu gardé en vie ? Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ? », l'implora-t-elle déconfite en plantant son regard dans le sien. Elle voulait comprendre, il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

« Tu m'ennuies. » lâcha-t-il froidement avec exactement la même répugnance dans les yeux qu'autrefois. Ces mots blessèrent une nouvelle fois Sakura. Il savait si bien comment lui faire du mal, et ce souvenir accablant lui fit mal au cœur. Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter, elle devait savoir pourquoi. Elle se devait d'être forte.

« Il faut que je sache Sasuke ! Tu aurais pu me laisser en finir dans la clairière, tu aurais pu m'achever tout à l'heure ... alors pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ? », s'exclama-t-elle avec une pointe d'indignation dans la voix, elle se retrouvait : elle et son mauvais caractère. Les mains sur les hanches, elle attendait une explication et espérait que celle-ci soit à la hauteur de son dessein. Sourcillant, le brun sembla réfléchir à sa réponse quelques secondes et sans se départir de son air froid lui répondit :

« Je vais détruire Konoha, Sakura, et en te retenant ici, je suis sûr que Naruto ne retiendra pas ses coups avant que je ne le tue ! Voilà à quoi tu me sers et à rien d'autre. Tu n'es qu'un instrument ! »

Face à cet éclaircissement, la jeune fille se sentait plus que démunie. A vrai dire, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Sasuke n'avait donc jamais eu aucun élan d'affection envers elle, depuis le début il ne pensait qu'à son effroyable plan. Il n'avait pas renoncé, au contraire. Et en se servant de la rose, il voulait attiser la haine de Naruto. L'adolescente était entièrement abattue face à cette révélation. Sakura se dit que le ténébreux était devenu foncièrement dément. Mais, il n'était peut-être pas trop tard ... La fleur de cerisier ne l'abandonnerait jamais, elle devait tout tenter pour le raisonner. C'était la seule chose qu'elle était en mesure de faire. Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas non plus délaisser Konoha et Naruto. Sakura Haruno avait encore un rôle à jouer ! Certes, la jeune fille n'était pas capable de tuer l'héritier des Uchiwa mais elle pourrait le pousser à réfléchir, à prendre conscience de sa folie. Elle l'aimait trop pour renoncer aussi facilement. La rose allait démontrer combien elle aussi elle pouvait être forte et têtue.

« Pourquoi Sasuke ? », s'écria-t-elle à la fois inconsolable et scandalisée, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es devenu comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi maintenant le monstre à arrêter ? »

« Franchement, Sakura, tu es lourde. » Les phrases coulaient dans sa bouche comme si aucun mot ne le touchait, comme s'il était incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion. Sakura avait beau répliquer, il restait de marbre sans aucune réaction face à ses affronts. Il s'était muré comme un bloc de glace. Mais la rose n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi aisément. Il était temps qu'elle se rebelle et qu'elle ose s'insurger. Le taciturne devait se réveiller et sortir de ses divagations. Il fallait qu'il lui revienne !

« Tu n'avais pas à devenir ainsi ! Tous les trois, on aurait pu accomplir ta vengeance. Si tu avais seulement compris combien tu comptes pour nous ... Tu ne serais jamais parti et nous aurions été là pour toi. Aujourd'hui ton cœur est rempli de rancœur, tu n'es plus que l'ombre du garçon que j'ai connu ! Tu as sombré dans les ténèbres ! Et tu es incapable de t'en rendre compte. Mais je t'empêcherai de commettre l'irréparable ! Je te sauverai Sasuke que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

La rose était essoufflée par son long discours. Elle avait mis tout son cœur dans sa tirade. Elle souhaitait lui faire ouvrir les yeux. L'adolescente espérait qu'il serait prêt à entendre. Seulement, pour toute réplique, elle eut droit à « Hn ». Elle voulut le prendre par les épaules pour le secouer vivement mais à peine avait-elle levé les bras vers lui qu'il la repoussa violemment, dans sa chute elle s'agrippa à un bras de Sasuke l'entrainant avec elle. Elle tombait lourdement sur le sol glacé et Sasuke finissait de choir sur elle, l'étouffant de son poids, quand leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. A ce contact sur ses commissures pulpeuses et à cause de la proximité de leurs deux corps l'un sur l'autre, Sakura, dans un réflexe passionnel et désespéré, tendit ses lèvres pour rencontrer de nouveau celles du brun. Alors que sa bouche venaient juste de se poser sur celle de Sasuke, elle croisa son regard, il était complètement affolé. Mais retrouvant vite ses esprits, sans même répondre au baiser de la Chunin, il se releva abruptement la laissant étendue sur la pierre. La fleur de cerisier, mortifiée, n'osait regarder en face Sasuke de peur qu'il la tue. Elle avait commis un acte impardonnable.

La fustigeant de tout son haut, le sharingan flamboyant au fond de ses pupilles, il était fou de rage. Sasuke pointa son épée sur le cou de la rose, ses membres frémissaient sous la fureur.

« Ne refait plus jamais ça ! », siffla-t-il d'une voix forte avant de sortir. Sakura pleura de tout son soûl sur le sol glacé. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, rien qu'un baiser mais jamais il ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir tissé un dernier lien. 


	3. Chapter 3

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ... Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond !

C'était ce que se répétait Sakura depuis des heures. Elle était en colère : elle était en colère contre elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas réagi quand Sasuke l'avait giflé, elle était en colère contre son corps parce qu'il l'avait poussé à embrasser l'Uchiwa, elle était en colère contre le brun têtu parce qu'il s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres et surtout elle était en colère parce que, malgré tout et en dépit de tout, elle n'arrivait pas à le détester ! Au contraire, son amour ne faisait que croître. Elle s'insulta mentalement une dernière fois, pestant contre sa stupidité.

Pourtant, la rose ne cessait de se repasser la scène en boucle, encore et encore : des lèvres mouillées qui se rencontraient pour la première fois, l'envie quasiment vitale de recommencer la poussant à laisser son corps parler à sa place. Elle avait été prise d'une pulsion, une pulsion de désir. Quand leurs corps s'étaient trouvés et quand leurs bouches s'étaient touchées dans un simple frôlement, la fleur de cerisier avait senti son être se consumer, son sang en ébullition et une étrange chaleur provenant de son bas ventre. Son cerveau avait répondu à son corps désireux la forçant à l'embrasser. La jeune fille désirait Sasuke. Elle désirait son cœur, ses lèvres, son corps et bien plus encore ! Elle le voulait tout entier.

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, l'adolescente secoua vivement la tête : à quoi bon penser à ça ? Le dernier des Uchiwa ne lui reparlerait sans doute jamais après ce qu'elle avait fait et dans le pire des cas, il la tuerait. Lui qui ne supportait pas la moindre marque d'affection, la jeune fille avait osé accomplir le symbole même de l'amour.

La fleur de cerisier sombra, enveloppée par les noirceurs des cauchemars. Ses rêves la conduisirent dans un étrange Konoha dévasté et en flammes. Les visages de pierre des Hokage, gardiens de la cité, avaient été détruits, une silhouette se tenait sur l'amas de blocs de pierres. Sakura se sentait attirée par cet individu inconnu, elle ne pouvait arrêter de marcher vers lui et bientôt elle fut à ses côtés. La rose se plaça à sa droite et observa longuement son village ravagé : des centaines de corps dénués de vie apparaissaient entre les ruines, plus aucun bâtiment ne tenait debout, le feu aux flammes noires purifié tout sur son passage, l'adolescente reconnut un cadavre parmi toutes les dépouilles : cette tête blonde avait captivé son regard. Mais elle préféra ne pas y penser. Curieusement, elle ne ressentait aucune peine, c'était une sorte d'allégresse qui se propageait dans ses veines comme si la jeune fille était satisfaite du sort de Konoha. Elle se tourna vers l'inconnu et sourit béate :

« Nous allons pouvoir commencer à vivre ensemble ... »

« Hn ... », fut la réponse. Une main glacée serra la sienne, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, une tête brune se posa sur son épaule, Sakura caressa la joue blafarde de son autre main et laissa ses doigts se glissaient dans la chevelure sombre, elle déposa un doux baiser sur son front et lui murmura :

« Je t'avais bien dit que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Sasuke-Kun ! »

Cette dernière phrase fit sortir la ninja de sa torpeur. « Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. », se réitéra-elle plusieurs fois. Soupirant, elle se leva et se mit à marcher en rond pour calmer ses nerfs. Jamais elle ne laisserait cette hantise se concrétiser. C'était sa décision. La jeune fille sauverait Sasuke de ses démons, elle le ramènerait avec elle à Konoha et ils pourront tirer un trait sur cette histoire. Elle ne laissait place qu'à cette issu. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas, la rose irait chercher le brun mystérieux dans l'obscurité et le ramènerait à la lumière !

Elle entreprit de se changer : elle mit un débardeur rose avec un short noir, puis fit un petit brin de toilette. Elle voulait chasser ses tortures d'esprit. Son attention se focalisa sur Konoha. Elle se demandait ce que les villageois étaient en train de faire à cet instant, même si elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps coincée ici. Elle imaginait Naruto attablé au stand Ramen Ichiraku geré par Teuchi, commandant bol sur bol, jamais rassasié. Kiba accompagné d'Akamaru faisant le mariole dans la forêt qui entourait le village caché de la feuille. Lee s'entrainant sérieusement sous le regard de Gaï-Sensei, jetant parfois un coup d'oeil au prodige Neji occupé à lancer des kunais sur une cible. Kakashi planqué dans un coin avec pour seule compagnie son livre érotique. D'où lui venait cette manie aussi inhabituelle pour un grand shinobi ? Ino probablement dans l'arrière pièce de la boutique de fleurs de ses parents s'appliquant à confectionner de magnifiques bouquets. Elle devait au moins lui reconnaître ça. Hinata embarrassée tandis que le blondinet lui proposerait un bol de ramen. Shikamaru étendu sur un toit en tuiles flanqué d'un Choji dévorant un paquet de chips tout en philosophant sur la vie de ninja. Et Tsunade, sa mentor, à son bureau, d'énormes piles de dossiers devant elle, un petit verre de saqué préparé par Shizune à sa gauche, s'inquiétant sur le sort de sa protégée. Et ses parents alors ? Mortifiés par l'absence de leur fille unique, ils se persuaderaient qu'elle finirait bien par rentrer. Durant ses trois semaines passées dans les bois, allant de village en village, elle s'était efforcée de ne jamais songer à ses proches. Elle se doutait qu'ils devaient tous s'interroger sur les raisons de sa disparition à Konoha. Certains justifieraient cela d'une mission, d'autres diraient qu'elle aurait rejoint l'ennemi Uchiwa. Mais que pensaient ceux qui comptaient vraiment ? Est-ce qu'une équipe de secours avait été envoyée à sa recherche ? Peut-être craignaient-ils le pire à son sujet ? Et si ses parents supposaient qu'elle était morte ? Une boule de culpabilité monta en elle. Toutefois, c'était pour eux qu'elle avait pris cette décision, pour les sauver de la folie destructrice de Sasuke.

Alors qu'elle avait fini de se préparer, quelqu'un entra dans sa prison et referma la porte derrière elle. C'était Karin. Sakura pouvait lire toute l'animosité que la binoclarde ressentait à son encontre. Elle bouillait littéralement de l'intérieur. Sa fureur trahissait ses mouvements : elle était tendue prête à bondir au moindre mouvement. Elle ne devait pas apprécier qu'une rivale habite sous le même toit qu'elle et Sasuke. La fleur de cerisier eut tout d'un coup un mauvais pressentiment. La présence de la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges ne présageait rien de bon.

« Voilà ton repas ! », éructa-t-elle avec dégoût en posant un plateau par terre au beau milieu de la pièce. Sakura resta interdite, qu'était-elle censée faire ? Aux premiers abords, l'équipière du ténébreux n'était venue que pour lui apporter son déjeuner, elle n'avait aucune idée derrière la tête. Mais la rose pouvait-elle en être sûre ? Plusieurs mètres les séparaient. Cette distance paraissait être leur no man's land. Karin oserait-elle s'en prendre à la jeune fille malgré les ordres de son chef ? L'adolescente fit quelques pas vers le plateau, prudente elle n'arrêtait pas d'observer les réactions de la rousse, mais celle-ci conservait un air suffisant. Sakura se risqua donc à se pencher pour attraper le plateau posé juste devant les pieds de la binoclarde.

Ce fut à ce moment que Karin choisit de projeter l'adolescente contre le mur en face de la porte d'un coup de pied. Celle-ci retomba sur le sol froid, légèrement assommée. Elle se releva en titubant et lança un regard courroucé vers son adversaire. Son poing lui démangeait. Si cette fille à lunettes ne se maîtrisait pas présentement, Sakura ne pourrait plus se contrôler : elle ne supportait pas ce genre d'affront. Cette Karin méritait une bonne leçon. Elle avait connu plus d'une bagarre. Ce que le brun et Naruto devaient ignorer, elle qui était toujours aimable et souriante en société, s'était battue plusieurs fois avec des groupies de l'Uchiwa. Sa petite querelle avec Ino ne signifiait rien en comparaison à ses accrochages réguliers avec ces fausses admiratrices qui clamaient haut et fort leur amour pour le taciturne sans le connaître réellement. Certes, elle s'était également comportée ainsi à une époque, avait souvent tiré les cheveux d'une garce qui lui aurait balancé qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé à Sasuke mais après son intégration dans la team sept, sa relation devenait parfaitement légitime. Sakura ne se laissait pas faire, surtout pas par une groupie.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es toujours en vie, mais si tu crois que je vais te laisser profiter de cette situation pour approcher Sasuke-Kun, tu rêves mocheté ! », beugla Karin hors d'elle. La Chunin se contenta de la fixer, ce face à face lui rappelait ses engueulades avec Ino lorsqu'elle l'insultait de « grand front ». Peu importait le nombre d'années, elle aurait toujours des concurrentes. Sasuke Uchiwa sera éternellement adulé. La rose soupira à la vue de la mine irritée de la rousse. Qu'allait-elle choisir de faire ?

« Écoute, je ne suis pas d'humeur là. Ton sale vicieux de coéquipier m'a lorgnée et Sasuke ... Je n'en parle même pas. J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que de me battre avec une ninja rejetée et frustrée. », riposta-t-elle exaspérée.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'a bien pu te trouver Suigetsu pour aller t'épier ! Tu n'as rien pour toi, pauvre fille ! », continua la coéquipière de Sasuke avec un regard de défi. Elle testait les limites de Sakura, elle voulait qu'elle sorte de ses gonds. Apparemment, Karin était non seulement jalouse que Sasuke l'ait épargné mais aussi que Suigestu l'ait lorgné. Les voulait-elle tous pour elle ? La fleur de cerisier ne se laissa pas absorber plus longtemps par ses questions, elle en avait marre de rester en retrait. Son mauvais caractère qu'elle avait essayé de contenir menaçait de s'échapper à tout moment et elle n'allait pas s'en priver, bien au contraire, la jeune fille se laissa recouvrir par cette vague de rage.

Mobilisant une masse considérable de chakra dans son poing droit, elle frappa de toute sa force herculéenne par terre. Les murs tremblèrent ainsi que le sol, puis il se fractura en des centaines de fissures parvenant jusqu'à Karin, celle-ci sauta pour ne pas tomber et fonça sur la rose en hurlant toute sa fureur. Mais la ninja avait déjà concentré à nouveau son chakra dans sa main droite, si bien que quand la rousse fut à sa hauteur, Sakura lui assena un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Le souffle coupé par la violence du choc, traversant la pièce, Karin dans un cri muet, les yeux exorbités, percuta le mur de tout son poids et s'effondra. Elle avait perdu connaissance.

« Fallait pas me chercher ma vieille ! », maugréa la médecin-ninja.

L'adolescente avait cogné tellement fort que la partie du mur que Karin avait heurté était entièrement enfoncé. Sa cellule était dévastée, le sol était en monceaux, les parois menaçaient de s'affaisser. De plus, le combat avait fait un tel raffut que bientôt le reste de l'équipe Taka allait débarquer alertée. C'en était fini de Sakura Haruno.

Pour l'instant, il ne retentissait qu'un silence de mort, plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans que Sakura ne bouge. Elle écoutait le silence : il était assourdissant. Elle aurait aimé revenir à ce temps si précieux où seule la team sept comptait, où il n'y avait que ça d'important, elle ignorait que Naruto était Kyûbi, la vengeance de Sasuke n'était alors qu'une pensée, Orochimaru n'était qu'un simple nom, l'Akatuski lui était totalement inconnue, sa seule préoccupation était de plaire au brun et de réussir l'examen de Chunin. Des voix vinrent briser le silence et ses souvenirs :

« Juugo ! La prisonnière tente de s'échapper ! »

« Rattrapons-la ! »

Les autres membres de l'équipe Taka se lançaient donc à sa poursuite : ils pensaient qu'elle essayait de fuir. Et comment pourrait-elle le nier ? La chambre était saccagée et Karin était inconsciente. Tout portait à croire à une action désespérée d'une fugitive. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, la rose défonça la porte d'un coup d'épaule et s'enfuit dans les couloirs. Ne sachant où aller, traversant des galeries au hasard, des portes défilaient sous ses yeux, elle voulait mettre le plus de distance entre les voix et elle mais celles-ci semblaient toujours sur le point de se rapprocher. Courant à perdre haleine, la jeune fille devait trouver une issue et vite sinon.

Tout d'un coup, déboula face à elle, Suigetsu brandissant sa gigantesque épée en éclatant d'un rire démoniaque.

« Alors ma jolie, on veut s'enfuir ? Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici ! », la menaça-t-il heureux qu'elle montre de la résistance. Il avait soif de combats.

« Je ne suis pas ta jolie, sale pervers ! », cracha-t-elle révoltée. Elle plia les genoux pour se donner l'impulsion nécessaire et bondit le poing droit en avant jusqu'au plafond qui s'écroula entre elle et le ninja-poisson. Elle repartit donc à contresens priant de ne croiser ni le dernier ninja de Taka ni Sasuke.

A bout de souffle, elle ouvrit une porte sur sa gauche et se faufila à l'intérieur. La pièce était complètement plongée dans le noir, personne ne devait s'en servir. Elle ne risquait rien ici, ils ne la trouveraient jamais, en tout cas elle l'espérait. Rassurée d'être en sécurité et surtout saine et sauve, la fleur de cerisier souffla de soulagement mais resta aux aguets. Elle n'était pas hors de danger. Elle plaqua une oreille contre la porte pour pouvoir surveiller des bruits de pas. Il fallait qu'elle soit prudente : si Sasuke la trouvait, cette fois, il ne l'épargnerait pas, comme il lui avait « gentiment » précisé. Particulièrement après l'incident du baiser.

« Tiens-tu tant à mourir Sakura ... ? »

La voix raisonna dans les profondeurs de l'obscurité. Cette voix ! Cette voix qu'elle maudissait parce qu'elle la rendait esclave. Et son atroce façon de prononcer son prénom en détachant chaque syllabe qui la mettait littéralement au supplice. Flageolante, la jeune fille se retourna avec peine tellement ses jambes vacillaient, elle ne distingua rien dans la pénombre, mais la rose savait qu'il était là, à l'observer avec son regard noir. Elle ne savait que le mettre en colère, à croire qu'elle le provoquait.

« Sasuke ... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ... », murmura la jeune fille embarrassée. Cependant, trop tard, il était déjà sur elle. Une main puissante enserra son cou lui broyant la gorge. Déjà, l'adolescente suffoquait immobilisée contre la paroi en bois. De toutes les portes qui s'étaient dressées sur son chemin, elle était tombée sur la seule occupée, elle avait choisi la chambre du dernier des Uchiwa.

La Chunin ne voyait toujours rien, mais elle percevait l'éclat des yeux sombres du taciturne.

« Essaierais-tu de t'évader Sakura ? », mâchura-t-il entre ses dents. Son souffle glacial balaya quelques mèches roses rebelles sur le front de la jeune fille. Elle avait du mal à respirer, néanmoins elle parvint à articuler avec peine :

« Je t'en ... pris, écoute moi ! Pour...quoi chercherais-je à ... m'enfuir ? Je n'ai aucune ... raison de partir ! »

Le brun desserra légèrement son emprise, si bien que Sakura put déglutir et reprendre sa respiration.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Il avait parlé avec étonnement. Il n'avait vraisemblablement pas imaginé qu'elle puisse ne pas avoir voulu s'échapper.

« Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est être avec toi. Je n'en demande pas plus. » Ce que la fleur de cerisier disait était cruellement lâche seulement c'était l'inhumaine vérité. Le seul endroit où elle voulait être, c'était là où lui était.

La lumière apparue, l'adolescente cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la clarté soudaine. Deux pupilles onyx sans émotion tentaient de lire en elle. Le visage grave, Sasuke était encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Comme s'il se retenait de laisser libre cours à son envie de meurtre ou autre ... Pourtant sa beauté restait envoutante malgré son air enragé. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier face à tant de perfection qu'offrait son ancien coéquipier. Ils restèrent quelques secondes, plongés dans le regard de l'autre. Le mystérieux Uchiwa cherchait à savoir si elle ne lui mentait pas. Il finit par lâcher complètement le cou de la rose, apparemment il l'avait cru, toutefois il ne recula pas.

Leurs corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, celui du brun s'appuyait contre celui de la rose qui était toujours coincée contre la porte. Ce rapprochement déclencha quelques frissons dans le bas ventre de Sakura. De plus, le corps du brun était brûlant pour une fois comme si ses chairs étaient en feu. Il exhala longuement, elle ferma les yeux et renifla cette fragrance mentholée et sucrée. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la fleur de cerisier surprit le regard du taciturne fixant ses commissures roses. Découvrant une lueur nouvelle dans les iris du beau brun, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Que leur arrivaient-ils tout d'un coup ? C'était comme si leurs deux êtres communiquaient entre eux et qu'ils aspiraient exactement à la même chose. Le visage de Sasuke démontrait qu'il était en proie à une véritable bataille en lui. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux écarquillés ne cessaient de fixer les lèvres de la jeune fille, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Ils n'entendaient que le bruit de leurs respirations. Rien ne pouvait troubler un moment aussi parfait. Et pourtant, il fut détruit quand l'Uchiwa se détourna, rompant le lien entre leurs deux corps, et lança placidement :

« C'est pathétique ! »

 _ _Non ça ne l'est pas ...__

Pourquoi redevenait-il cet être ténébreux qui refusait tout contact avec elle ? Pourquoi cherchait-il à la briser ? Savourait-il ces instants où il la faisait souffrir ?

« Tu n'as donc aucune dignité Sakura ? »

 _ _Je l'ai perdue le jour où je t'ai rencontré ...__

La rose était encore adossée à la porte, l'Uchiwa, quant à lui, se tenait au milieu de la pièce qui avait autant de meubles que la prison de l'adolescente puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un lit, une grande armoire en bois d'ébène et son katana accroché à un des murs. Allait-elle le laisser encore la détruire ? Non, cette fois elle ne se laisserait pas faire ! Elle avait choisi ultérieurement de se battre pour lui, pour son village, pour Naruto. De le remettre dans le droit chemin et de le ramener à Konoha coûte que coûte.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi Sasuke ? Que je te haïsse ? J'en suis incapable ! Alors insulte-moi, piétine-moi, gifle-moi, fais moi mal si ça te chante... Joue avec moi, peu importe ce que tu feras. Je ne me réveillerai pas un matin en te détestant. Tu m'entends ? Je te connais plus que tu ne le penses. Je crois en toi Sasuke ! Je sais qu'il y a du bon en toi ! », dit-elle sûre d'elle, un air de défi se reflétait dans ses yeux verts.

« Toujours la même rengaine. », constata-t-il désappointé, visiblement dépité qu'elle n'ait pas perdu foi en lui.

« J'imagine que c'est mon nindo. », supposa-t-elle ferme et résolue. Un sourire narquois s'étendit sur ses lèvres, la rose s'attendait à une nouvelle réplique de glace, mais ce fut d'une voix douce et suave que Sasuke parla :

« Tu ne perdras donc jamais espoir en moi ? » Et une nouvelle fois, il fondit sur elle. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Le mystérieux brun la fixait intensément, la jeune fille en était toute troublée, elle se sentait sur le point de fondre. Quel genre de pouvoir exerçait-il sur elle pour la ravager avec tant de convoitise ?

« Jamais Sasuke-Kun ! », susurra-t-elle érubescente. A l'entente de son nom, il frémit.

Le taciturne était à présent à quelques centimètres de la fleur de cerisier. Il tendit une main vers elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire, tant pis elle s'en remettait à lui. Elle était à lui ! Doucement, Sasuke caressa sa joue rougie par la claque du bout de ses doigts comme pour apaiser la douleur qu'il lui avait fait subir. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son regard. Quelque chose de différent naissait dans ses onyx : une étrange lueur de ... ? De désir ? De regrets ?

Timidement, Sasuke approcha ses lèvres et les scella sur celles de Sakura. Ce simple frôlement alluma un feu de passion qui embrasa la rose. Elle répondit à son baiser avec dévotion saisissant le visage parfait du brun entre ses deux mains pour l'attirer encore plus vers elle. Les dernières barrières de l'insensible s'affaissèrent. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, collant son bassin au sien. Elle s'agrippa à son cou, leur baiser n'en finissant pas, elle laissa ses doigts parcourir ses cheveux noirs. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, la tenant fermement par la taille. Le bas ventre de l'adolescente s'affola, frissonnant de plaisir.

L'adolescente franchit la palissade des dents du taciturne avec sa langue et envahit la bouche de celui-ci, rencontrant sa langue. Elle le sentit paniquer à cet échange mais il finit par répondre et leurs langues se mêlèrent avec harmonie. Leurs bouches coïncidaient comme si c'était une évidence. La danse de leurs langues provoqua une ondulation des reins de la fleur de cerisier. Son intimité se frotta à quelque chose de dur ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter les décharges de désir dans tout son être. Durant un bref moment, elle se demanda ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Bécoter l'Uchiwa avec ardeur comme elle avait vu faire à de nombreuses reprises des couples de jeunes ninjas à la fin d'entrainement, après un rencard, ou au retour d'une mission. Souvent, elle les avait envié, malheureusement, tout ce temps, elle n'avait cessé de penser à Sasuke. Et c'était avec lui qu'elle souhaitait découvrir ces choses. Toutefois, l'heure était-elle vraiment à la découverte du sexe opposé ? La lucidité lui étant revenue, son esprit lui rappela que la rose fantasmait de rendez-vous, de balades au clair de lune, de légères embrassades timides avant d'aller plus loin. Mais son for intérieur lui fit remarquer que c'était de son âge. Elle ne se permettait jamais aucune folie. Au diable la prudence, la tentation bien trop forte finit par lui faire entendre raison.

Perdant le contrôle de leur passion, Sasuke entreprit de passer ses mains sous le débardeur de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle allait à la découverte de son torse musclé. Elle laissa parcourir ses mains sur ses abdos bien dessinés alors qu'il remontait les siennes vers la poitrine chaste de la rose. Se décollant enfin de la porte, il semblait l'entrainer vers le fond de la pièce sans doute jusqu'au lit. Tout en marchant, leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent pas, à peine pour reprendre leur respiration. Elle n'osait prononcer un mot de crainte que l'instant ne s'arrête. Les bruits de sucions et soupirs suffisaient à remplir le silence. Comprenait-il seulement ce qui était en train de se passer ? Même si d'habitude, les garçons étaient d'avantage portés sur le sexe que les filles, il n'y avait qu'à écouter les conversations de Kiba, Lee, Naruto et les autres. Ou encore observer la mine réjouie de Kakashi durant ses lectures. Elle voyait mal le taciturne aborder ce sujet, certainement pas avec son grand frère pendant leur enfance, ni avec Naruto et encore moins avec sa team Taka. Néanmoins, il était un adolescent comme les autres, cela devait bien lui arriver de songer à sa sexualité. Elle pouffa intérieurement en imaginant Sasuke se poser des questions sur sa virilité. La fleur de cerisier ne pouvait que l'admettre, il lui était arrivé maintes fois d'inventer ce genre de scènes avec le ténébreux, toujours qu'avec lui. Certains rêves érotiques avaient aussi peuplé quelques-unes de ses nuits. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus des enfants et un jour, ils finiraient bien par se marier et avoir des enfants.

Il la débarrassa de son débardeur et elle ne se fit pas prier pour lui enlever son kimono blanc. Elle plaqua son buste uniquement recouvert de son soutien-gorge contre le torse torride du brun ce qui sembla provoquer des frémissements chez lui. Il descendit ses mains sur les bords de son short, le bas ventre de la jeune fille criait au supplice. Elle en fit de même et descendit ses mains sur les bords du pantalon violet de Sasuke. Il baissa d'un geste pressé le short de la demoiselle et elle s'empressa de finir de le retirer d'une main. Elle frotta ses jambes contre celles de l'Uchiwa. Il trembla de tout son corps. Elle déboutonna le pantalon du brun qui tomba à ses chevilles, il le retira également d'une main.

Maintenant, qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'en sous-vêtements, leurs corps cherchaient à entrer en contact avec toutes les parties de l'épiderme de l'autre. Dans un frôlement, la main de Sakura rencontra la bosse dure cachée sous le caleçon noir de Sasuke. Leurs lèvres restaient soudées ne pouvant plus vivre sans la présence des autres sur elles. Leurs langues ne cessaient de s'abandonner pour mieux se retrouver, s'enroulant et se déroulant à l'infini, décelant chaque parcelle de la bouche de l'autre. Contre toute attente, les mains du brun allèrent à la rencontre de la brassière et parvinrent à la dégrafer. Son buste dénudée, elle se blottit contre son thorax tandis qu'il effleurait sa peau de pêche. Elle songea à la contraception, un sort que Shizune lui avait appris. Elle n'aurait jamais osé en parler à Tsunade-Sama, même si à son avis, la cinquième Hokage avait déjà dû bien rouler sa bosse dans ce domaine-là. Et si ça se trouvait avec l'ermite pas net ou encore, avec Orochimaru. Cependant, elle n'arriva pas à se remémorer l'incantation durant ce moment d'allégresse. Son désir avait pris possession de tout son être. Ses pensées se percutaient à grande vitesse. Ino crèverait de jalousie lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait. Sa mère pleurerait probablement que sa petite fille ait perdu sa virginité avec un déserteur. Son père menacerait de tuer l'Uchiwa. Naruto ... Naruto ne devrait jamais être au courant. Elle avait une certaine appréhension pour sa première fois, des amies lui avaient confié que la souffrance était pire que de recevoir un kunai dans l'estomac. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait leur faire confiance là-dessus. Aucune de ses amies proches, Ino, Hinata et Tenten, n'avaient franchi le pas. Et elle ne pouvait pas se vanter d'une grande expérience, puisqu'avant hier ou quelques heures, elle n'avait encore jamais embrassé un garçon. Ce qui la fit souvenir que le premier baiser de Sasuke était avec le blondinet. Elle chassa vite cette image de sa mémoire.

Parvenant enfin aux pieds du lit, le taciturne fit basculer la rose sur le lit pour se placer au-dessus d'elle. Sakura laissa échapper une plainte d'extase, le dernier bout de tissus recouvrant son jardin secret brulait sur sa peau, elle n'avait qu'une envie que Sasuke le retire. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, les doigts du brun, dans de petits gestes timides, vinrent titiller l'élastique de sa culotte. Il la fit descendre lentement, augmentant l'impatience de la jeune fille qui n'en pouvait plus tant elle le désirait. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva complètement nue sous le corps ardant du taciturne, l'adolescente se sentit rougir. Elle espérait que ses formes convenaient au brun. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il la trouvait belle ou attirante. La scène de la douche semblait lui indiquer qu'il n'avait pas été déçu par ce qu'il avait aperçu. Elle se maudissait tout de même de ne pas avoir une aussi grosse poitrine que celle de Hinata. Le bouillonnement dans son ventre la tiraillait de plus en plus. Elle était sur le point de faire l'amour avec le dernier des Uchiwa, son premier amour. Elle en prenait maintenant conscience avec discernement. La fleur de cerisier commença, elle aussi, à ôter le caleçon du Nukenin, une certaine angoisse sur le coeur. Dans quelques secondes, elle verrait la virilité de Sasuke, ce qu'aucune autre fille avant elle n'avait vu. Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'elle enlevait le tissu.

Et puis, l'adolescent fut entièrement nu sur le corps dévoilé de la rose. Elle sentit le pénis turgescent contre sa cuisse. Ce contact non familier la dérouta quelque peu. C'était étrange de passer d'un baiser-accident à l'exploration de son entrejambe. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir ou toucher le sexe d'un homme. Elle n'avait même pas entrevu un bout de chair rosée aux sources thermales. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en la couvant d'un regard bienveillant, chose à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée. Mais elle était certaine d'y prendre goût rapidement. Est-ce que cela aurait été aussi facile pour une autre fille ? Il suffisait d'embrasser involontairement le taciturne pour que ses barrières tombent. Ou bien, était-ce le fait que ce soit elle et pas une autre groupie folle à lier. Peut-être avait-elle réussi à raviver chez lui des sentiments qu'il croyait enterré. Ses yeux lui posaient une question, ils lui demandaient s'il pouvait ou pas. Elle pesa le pour et le contre une dernière fois, et doucement acquiesça en souriant.

Il guida son phallus tumescent à l'entrée de son entrecuisse et avec précaution la pénétra en douceur. Quand Sasuke entra en elle, une vague de douleur submergea la jeune fille, serrant les dents pour supporter l'intrusion. Ces filles ne lui avaient pas menti. Elle avait un mal de chien, cependant elle ne voulait surtout pas montrer à l'Uchiwa qu'elle souffrait. A coup sûr, la raison lui reviendrait et il arrêterait leur étreinte. Pour l'instant, il avait l'air concentré sur ses mouvements et appréciait les sensations que lui procuraient la pénétration. L'intrusion d'un organisme étranger dans son anatomie était perturbante mais après plusieurs va-et-vient, la rose se sentit secouer d'émotions jamais connues auparavant. Elle commençait à se sentir bien. Sasuke, quant à lui, irradiait de plaisir. Une larme roula sur sa joue, qu'il lécha avec indécence. Elle n'aurait jamais cru le brun capable de se conduire ainsi, avec autant de volupté et d'érotisme dans ses gestes. Elle aurait eu envie de lui dire combien elle l'aimait mais elle n'osa pas. Leurs lèvres se lâchèrent tandis qu'ils gémissaient tous les deux de jouissance. Leurs corps, recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur, se mouvaient à l'unisson, s'emboitant à la perfection. Les coups de reins du brun étaient délicats mais devinrent plus rapides à mesure que leur plaisir augmentait. Sakura ne s'en plaignit pas, elle appréciait désormais ses va-et-vient en elle. Des bouffées de chaleur la saisissaient à chaque seconde. Il pétrit ses seins, titillant ses tétons érigés tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à ses épaules. Alors que l'orgasme approchait, Sakura dévora de baisers le cou de son amant, remontant vers son oreille, puis sa mâchoire jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche. Le taciturne grogna de bien-être. Il s'empara de sa bouche comme si la séparation avait duré toute une vie, l'embrassant avec ferveur. Ils atteignirent en même temps le sommet de la félicité. Puis, à bout de souffle, Sasuke tomba sur le corps fiévreux de la jeune fille, elle le serra contre elle, profitant des derniers flots de plaisir. Éreintés par leurs ébats, ils tombèrent dans une profondeur torpeur.

 _ _Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je m'endormais paisiblement avec pour seule envie : me perdre à nouveau dans ses bras. Oubliant mes chimères, mes obscures pensées, mes sombres desseins, je ne pensais qu'à elle, me répétant inlassablement son nom : Délivre-moi Sakura !__


	4. Chapter 4

Jamais un réveil ne fut si doux. Il était là, étendu à ses côtés, tout contre elle, un de ses bras entourait sa taille pour la maintenir tout près de lui, Sakura sentait son souffle mielleux dans sa nuque. Le corps encore bouillant de son jeune amant pressé auprès d'elle, elle aurait voulu ne jamais quitter cette position et restait ici dans ce lit jusqu'à la fin. Durant une minute, elle crut même qu'ils étaient de retour à Konoha, que c'était une journée ordinaire dans la vie de deux ninjas. On leur affecterait une mission, qu'ils accompliraient avec l'aide de Naruto et le soir ils dineraient tous ensemble comme une famille. Pourtant, en dépit de ce somptueux tableau qui défilait dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux deux dorénavant. Comment réagirait le brun à son réveil ? Ferait-il comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? La laisserait-il enfin faire partie de sa vie ? Encore une fois, elle devait attendre une décision du dernier des Uchiwa.

Toutefois, que voulait-elle véritablement ? Sasuke lui offrait une vie de Nukenin, mais serait-elle prête à l'accepter pour demeurer auprès de lui ? La fleur de cerisier ne pourrait plus retourner à Konoha et elle ne verrait plus ses parents, ses amis ... Et par dessus tout, Naruto continuerait seul sa route. Elle n'avait aucun regret quant à la nuit dernière, cependant, tôt ou tard elle aurait un choix à faire. Son village ou Sasuke Uchiwa. Alors qu'elle était tiraillée par son dilemme, une phrase surgit brusquement dans son esprit.

« Nous n'avons plus d'autres options, Sakura ! »

« Non. », souffla la rose. Elle se força à chasser cette voix qui se faufilait dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas repenser à cela maintenant, pas après un moment aussi beau et fort. Le mal était déjà fait, l'angoisse s'immisçait en elle. La culpabilité la prenait toute entière. Serait-elle punie pour avoir batifolé avec un déserteur et ainsi d'avoir trahi son village ? Elle était en proie à ses interrogations quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle se raidit dans le lit, on tambourina un peu plus fort à la porte, le taciturne grommela et se retourna, rompant leur étreinte. Un manque, un froid s'infiltra immédiatement dans sa chair. L'instant de volupté et de paix était dorénavant terminé. Il se leva tandis que la rose n'osait pas bouger. Il se rhabilla en pestant sans lui accorder le moindre regard. La haïssait-il parce qu'elle l'avait rendu « faible » en l'incitant à se laisser aller ? Probablement. C'était son sentiment d'infériorité envers le blondinet qui l'avait poussé partir. Et maintenant, le ténébreux allait perdre en crédibilité devant son équipe lorsqu'ils découvriraient qu'il avait invité leur prisonnière dans sa couche.

On martelait encore la porte lorsque que l'Uchiwa daigna l'ouvrir. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de façon à ce que l'adolescente ne puisse pas distinguer ses interlocuteurs mais surtout pour que ceux-ci ne la voient pas. Elle devina sans peine qui étaient venus les déranger dans leur repos. Elle soupira, toujours étendue en se passant une main sur le front. Elle remonta le drap encore humide jusqu'à son nez et renifla cette fragrance témoin de la nuit dernière. En une seconde, les souvenirs affluèrent, notamment juste avant qu'ils tombent dans les bras de Morphée, Sasuke, au dessus d'elle haletait dans son cou, son souffle erratique dans son oreille, une vague de plaisir l'avait atteinte, une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à la faire hurler d'extase. Un liquide chaud avait coulé le long de ses cuisses, le taciturne pantelant après l'orgasme s'était retiré et glissé à ses côtés pour l'enlacer dans son sommeil.

« Sasuke, ta prisonnière a disparu ... Nous l'avons cherché toute la nuit dans les galeries; puis dehors. Aucune trace d'elle ! », bredouilla Suigetsu honteux. La Chunin revint à la réalité brutalement. Ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir n'était que le début d'une tortueuse mésaventure dont elle ne connaissait pas l'issue.

« Nous sommes désolés, Sasuke. Nous avons fait tout notre possible pour la retrouver mais en vain. Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'elle alertera son village ! », exposa le seul coéquipier dont la jeune fille ignorait le nom. Visiblement, il l'avait compris avant même de l'avoir rencontré. En effet, si elle était parvenue à sortir de ce labyrinthe de galeries pour rentrer à Konoha, elle n'aurait relaté cet épisode à personne. Et certainement pas à Naruto qui aurait tout de suite accouru jusqu'ici.

« Elle m'a frappée pour pouvoir s'enfuir ! », s'exclama Karin choquée. A ces mots, Sakura tiqua : si elle avait cogné la rousse, c'était bien parce que celle-ci l'avait provoqué. Elle se redressa laissant le linge la découvrir.

« La garce, c'est elle qui m'a attaquée la première. », dit la disciple du cinquième Hokage les dents serrées en brandissant son poing. Elle balança ses jambes hors du lit, entièrement nue, remarquant au passage une tâche blanchâtre continue de son entrejambe à sa cheville. La semence du brun qui avait séché sur elle. Rougissante et poisseuse, elle recouvrit son corps de l'étoffe. Jusqu'à présent, Sasuke n'avait pas réagi.

« Tu ne dis rien ? », se moqua Suigetsu qui s'attendait sûrement à ce que le brun ténébreux les étripe sur place. Il avait toujours rêvé d'affronter son chef, même s'il se doutait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre les pouvoirs des Uchiwa. Cependant, c'était un challenge qui l'excitait rien que d'y penser.

« C'est de la faute de Suigetsu. », l'accusa l'unique membre féminin de Taka fière d'elle.

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qu'elle a écrasé comme un vulgaire moustique. », se défendit le ninja aux cheveux blancs qui au fil des semaines supportait de moins en moins sa coéquipière éprise du taciturne.

« Comment veux-tu que nous procédions ? », demanda le troisième affilié de l'équipe Faucon concerné. Il paraissait être le plus sérieux, il ne se laissait pas distraire par les deux autres énergumènes. Seul l'intérêt du ténébreux le préoccupait visiblement. D'ailleurs, pourquoi celui-ci ne faisait rien ? La fleur de cerisier ne tarda pas à savoir.

En guise de réponse, Sasuke ouvrit en grand la porte. La team Taka fixait la jeune fille, le corps nu enroulé dans le drap assise sur le lit de l'Uchiwa, sans réellement la voir. Quand Karin réalisa finalement, elle écarquilla les yeux et un cri perçant sortit de sa bouche. Suigetsu explosa de rire à en pleurer. Quand au dernier, il ne cessa d'observer Sakura.

« Si je m'attendais à ça ! », pouffa Suigetsu ravi de la tournure que prenait les évènements.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fille t'ait violé Sasuke ! », s'insurgea la fille à lunettes prête à massacrer la rose.

« Karin... Ne sois pas si stupide ! », répliqua d'un ton lasse l'Uchiwa. « Comme vous le voyez, la détenue ne s'est pas échappée. »

Sur ce, le ninja referma la porte sans ajouter un mot de plus. Sakura espérait que maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, ils pourraient parler. Au lieu de ça, il ne la regardait toujours pas, au contraire il évitait de croiser son regard. Il ramassa les vêtements de la rose et les lui tendit sèchement. Il lui tourna le dos pendant qu'elle se rhabillait. Une fois de plus c'était à elle de prendre les choses en main.

« Sasuke-Kun, qu'allons-nous fai ... », commença-t-elle.

« Ne dis rien. », murmura le brun. C'était plus une supplication qu'un ordre. Il ne voulait pas lui faire face, faire face à la veille mais la jeune Chunin ne lâcherait pas. Elle se plaça devant lui, l'air irrité.

« Mais enfin Sasuke, nous devons parl... », s'entêta Sakura en époussetant sa tenue. Le sperme du taciturne craquelait sur sa peau. Elle avait besoin d'une douche, d'habits propres et d'un bon petit déjeuner. Néanmoins, pour l'heure il fallait régler cette histoire.

« Que croyais-tu ? », dit-il en la coupant à nouveau, « Qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé, nous formerions un couple ? Tu es bien naïve, Sakura ! »

Alors au bout du compte, voilà ce qu'il avait choisi : renier leur moment et la blesser encore pour qu'elle arrête d'espérer. C'était bien digne de Sasuke Uchiwa. Comment pourrait-elle lui prouver qu'il se trompait ? Attristée, la rose finit par se dire qu'il avait raison. Elle était naïve. Naïve de croire que faire l'amour le changerait. Que partager quelque chose d'aussi intense et transcendant, d'arriver à la quintessence de deux êtres, le conduirait à se remettre en question. Chaque fois qu'elle parvenait jusqu'à son cœur, il la repoussait de toutes ses forces. Il n'y aurait jamais de fin. Il trancherait chaque lien qui le mènerait vers la lumière sans pitié. Seule la haine l'intéressait.

« Veux-tu bien cesser de me rejeter Sasuke ? », chuchota la jeune shinobi accablée.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il n'avait pas l'air énervé, non, il était juste agacé. Sakura baissa la tête, tout était si compliqué. Elle se recroquevilla prête à pleurer une nouvelle fois. Tous ces méandres étaient trop dur à supporter. Comment pouvait-il cracher sur leur première fois ? C'était une étape importante dans la vie d'un homme et d'une femme. Il n'y avait pas que la voie de ninja qui comptait. Tellement de choses s'accumulaient dans son psychisme depuis ces dernières semaines que bientôt elle finirait par se noyer. La fleur de cerisier commença à suffoquer, ses larmes menaçaient de se répandre et elle tremblait de tout son être. Un mal sans nom grondait en elle.

« Ne pleures pas ... », marmonna Sasuke. Il s'était baissé pour pouvoir se mettre à sa hauteur et il caressait lentement ses cheveux rosés pour la calmer.

« Je ne suis même pas certain de pouvoir éprouver ce genre de sentiments, Sakura. », avoua-t-il déconcerté.

« Tu en as été capable hier soir ... » Elle s'accrocha à sa chemise blanche et se blottit contre son torse musclé. Dans cette étreinte, elle se sentait en sécurité, à l'abri de tout danger.

« C'était différent. Tu m'as pris au dépourvu. », raisonna-t-il gêné par leur proximité. Il avait oublié durant ces trois années d'entrainement avec Orochimaru quel effet faisait un enlacement. Au temps de la team sept, il avait fini par s'habituer à ce que la jeune fille le prenne dans ses bras dès qu'elle en ressentait l'envie. Il n'y avait rien de désagréable là-dedans, au contraire, il avait l'impression de redevenir un petit garçon pelotonné contre sa mère. Un de ces bonheurs dont il avait été privé jeune par ce maudit village caché de la feuille. Aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elle se cramponnait à lui avec désespoir et amour, il n'était plus un petit garçon, il était un homme qui désirait une femme. Ce qui lui était interdit sur la route qu'il avait emprunté. Quand ses sanglots se terminèrent quelques minutes plus tard, le Nukenin l'aida à se remettre sur ses jambes, attrapa son bras gauche fermement et ils sortirent de la pièce.

Dans le couloir, ses trois coéquipiers patientaient, tous les trois adossés contre le mur. Suigetsu se massait le crâne, Karin avait dû le frapper après une provocation de sa part. Le dernier tranquille devait subir leurs scènes à longueur de journée. Ils ressemblaient à l'équipe sept finalement.

« Alors comme ça, on s'offre du bon temps avec la prisonnière ?! », piaffa le poisson affalé contre le mur tant il riait. La rose lui aurait bien balancé un coup de pied entre les jambes pour le faire taire mais s'abstint. Il n'était pas Naruto qu'elle frappait dès qu'il dépassait les bornes. Elle avait à faire à la team Taka dont Sasuke était le leader de puissants nukenins, alliés à l'Akatuski. Elle les avait déjà assez énervé et ils souhaitaient certainement se venger.

« Comment as-tu osé ? Tu as souillé Sasuke-Kun ! », gueula Karin, la face aussi rouge que ses cheveux. « Je vais te tuer sale laideron ! »

« Je t'attends mocheté si tu veux encore te faire humilier. », cingla l'adolescente. Cette rousse avait la faculté de l'irriter, exactement comme avec Ino qui la traitait de grand front quand elle le pouvait. Au diable, les précautions, elle n'était pas dû genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

« Oh oui, battez-vous ! », fantasma le ninja aux dents pointues, des étoiles dans les yeux. « Et après ce sera mon tour, sauf qu'on aura besoin d'intimité, histoire de laisser libre cours à nos désirs. »

« Suigetsu, tu ne devrais pas dire ça. », se lamenta le dernier membre désappointé par le comportement de ses équipiers.

« Écrase sale vicieux ! », vociféra la fleur de cerisier concentrant du chakra dans son poing.

« Je vais venger l'honneur de Sasuke-Kun ! », beugla la ninja à lunettes en s'avançant fièrement.

« Fermez-la. Tous. », tonitrua le taciturne, « Juugo raccompagne Sakura dans sa chambre. Vous autres disparaissez de ma vue. »

Suigetsu et Karin ne se firent pas prier, ils partirent chacun de leur côté grommelant. C'était donc son nom ; Juugo. Il devait faire au moins une tête de plus que l'Uchiwa, ses cheveux étaient blond foncé et en épis rappelant ceux de Naruto. Quelque chose dans son visage frappa Sakura, il souriait ! Oui, un sourire franc et chaleureux qui lui était destiné. Il paraissait si gentil et doux. Tout en lui indiquait la bienveillance. Il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant dans son regard, aucune noirceur, aucune haine. Pas comme chez les deux autres, ou chez Sasuke dont ses iris laissaient présager l'embrasement des ténèbres. Que faisait-il dans cette équipe de déserteurs sans cœur ? Il se rapprocha du brun et de la rose.

« Allons-y ! », se réjouit-il. Sa voix était enthousiaste et amicale. Sakura se sentit instantanément en confiance avec lui. Ça changeait des insultes, des ordres et des répliques blessantes. Sasuke sembla effleurer le bras de la jeune fille en lui lâchant. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, mais il ne restait que le vide. Soupirant, Sakura suivit Juugo dans les galeries. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait engager la conversation ou pas, elle préféra ne rien dire. Ce fut lui qui parla en premier.

« Je n'aurais pas cru Sasuke capable d'éprouver encore ces sentiments ... », insinua le dernier membre de la Team Taka en souriant. Étonnée, la jeune fille le considéra quelques instants. Son ton ne démontrait aucune moquerie, ni colère. Il lui parlait normalement souhaitant seulement discuter comme deux individus civilisés.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de la place dans son cœur pour l'amour. », supposa-t-elle résignée.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

« Comment ça ? », le questionna la Chunin, les sourcils froncés. L'Uchiwa avait pourtant été parfaitement clair à leur sujet. Ce qu'il s'était passé relevait du pur hasard, de circonstances désastreuses. Cela ne se produirait qu'une unique fois. Elle allait retourner dans sa cellule et retrouver son rôle de captive. Et afin d'être certain que plus jamais un tel événement ne se manifeste, il bâtirait de nouveaux murs impénétrables autour de lui. Juugo ralentit l'allure pour pouvoir être à côté de la fleur de cerisier. Elle était ravie de savoir qu'une personne aussi agréable faisait partie de l'équipe du descendant des Uchiwa. Si elle devait rester détenue jusqu'à ce que le brun attaque Konoha, une présence aimable était souhaitable. Elle espérait que ce serait lui qui s'occuperait de ses repas désormais.

« Il me semble évident que vous éprouvez tous les deux de forts sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Réciproquement. Tu dois être spéciale pour Sasuke. Et il aura besoin de toi bien plus qu'il ne le croit, je pense ... », affirma Juugo sûr de lui. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire était comme un message d'espoir. Sakura le remercia intérieurement. Elle joignit ses deux mains sur son cœur, peut-être que le brun comprendrait lui aussi. Mais alors, ce serait au tour de la Chunin de prendre une décision. Elle secoua la tête nerveusement, elle n'y était pas encore. Elle avait le temps, suffisamment pour changer la donne.

« Je dois avouer que ta venue est rafraichissante. Suigetsu et Karin ne cessent de se chamailler. L'un ne fait que se plaindre et l'autre passe son temps à baver sur Sasuke. », raconta-t-il pour la mettre à l'aise. « Sasuke, lui, s'entraine toute la journée. On ne le voit que très peu. On se contente seulement d'attendre ses ordres. »

« Qu'en est-il de l'Akatsuki ? », demanda la rose, inquiète de tomber sur l'organisation qui ne réunissait que des prodiges dans l'art du crime.

« Nous n'avons accompli qu'une seule mission pour eux. Sasuke ne veut pas travailler pour eux. »

« Comment est-il au quotidien ? » Avec Juugo, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui poser toutes les questions qui torturaient son esprit.

« Il ne parle jamais de son passé, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. », dit-il amusé en la voyant rougir du coin de l'oeil. « Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une jeune ninja aux cheveux roses et à la force destructrice.»

« Il n'est pas du genre à s'étendre sur sa vie. Il est bien trop mystérieux. » Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était une des rares personnes à qui le déserteur s'était confié sur ses parents et son frère et bien souvent à ses dépends. Peut-être qu'elle avait la capacité de faire ressortir chez lui ce qu'il voulait à tout prix enterrer ?

« En effet. Et pourtant, nous l'apprécions tous. », remarqua-t-il.

« Que fais-tu ici ? », lâcha la rose sans réfléchir. Elle se maudit pour sa bêtise en notant l'air ahuri de Juugo, elle avait dit ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. « Je voulais dire que tu n'as pas l'air d'être menaçant ou méchant, alors pourquoi fais-tu partie de l'équipe de Sasuke ? » Juugo s'arrêta, ce qui la força à se stopper aussi, il la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds comme s'il était choqué ou outré pour ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à Naruto en l'observant.

« Je crois que tu te trompes à mon sujet. », avoua Juugo, baissant la tête énigmatiquement. « Je suis quelqu'un de très dangereux. Peut-être même le pire d'entre nous ! Et j'irai là où ira Sasuke ! Je le suivrai où qu'il aille ! »

La fleur de cerisier ne sut pas quoi répondre mais heureusement pour elle, ils arrivaient devant sa cellule. La porte était défoncée, le sol ravagé et les murs prêts à s'abattre. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre, c'était de sa faute si l'endroit était dévasté à cause de son combat contre cette Karin.

« Hum ! », s'exclama le blond foncé loin d'être ennuyé. « Il va falloir vraisemblablement te trouver une nouvelle chambre ! » Il était amusé par la situation. Après avoir récupéré son sac, il lui fit signe de le suivre et l'emmena à quelques portes de sa prison.

« Tu peux prendre une douche ici. » l'informa-t-il en lui tendant ses affaires. « On te trouvera une chambre après. Rejoins-moi trois portes plus loin sur ta gauche. »

« Tu ne vas pas me surveiller ? », s'écria-t-elle interloquée.

« Tu comptes t'enfuir ? »

« Non. », répondit-elle aussi surprise par Juugo que par elle-même.

« Alors à tout à l'heure. »

A la suite d'une bonne douche salvatrice, elle se rhabilla tranquillement prenant tout son temps. Elle avait fait mousser le gel douche plusieurs fois sur sa peau huileuse, se lavant des restes de la nuit dernière. Il avait fallu frotter avec vigueur pour enlever cette substance blanchâtre le long de sa jambe. Une légère douleur à laquelle elle n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant martelait son bas ventre. Elle avait fait l'amour avec le ténébreux, et elle ne s'était même pas protégée. Il n'y avait que les imbéciles qui ne prenaient pas leur précaution. Elle se voyait bien en train de dire au Nukenin : « Au fait, Sasuke tu sais ce dont on ne doit pas parler, et bien, je suis tombée enceinte. » Elle joignit ses doigts formant un triangle afin de faire un sort que lui avait appris Shizune. Elle espérait qu'ainsi, le problème serait résolu.

Puis, la disciple de Tsunade-Sama se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous. Devait-elle frapper ou bien rentrer sans hésitation ? Des voix lui parvinrent de derrière la porte.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on l'accepterait dans notre équipe. Elle est notre prisonnière, un point c'est tout. », s'insurgeait Karin. Ils parlaient donc d'elle et de ce qu'ils comptaient faire désormais à son sujet. Le brun prenait-il part à leur débat ?

« Je pense que la situation a changé depuis ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et Sasuke. », exposa Juugo humblement. Décidément, il était bien trop gentil à son égard.

« Moi, je la trouve marrante. Elle a du cran ! Elle me plait ! », s'excita Suigetsu. « Au moins, on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer avec elle dans les parages. »

« Évidemment qu'elle te plait, je suis d'ailleurs surprise que tu ne les aies pas épié durant leurs ébats ! », s'écria la rousse furieuse.

« Pffff ! », lâcha le ninja-poisson. « Tu es juste jalouse parce qu'il ne s'est pas envoyé en l'air avec toi. » Ils n'étaient pas prêts d'arrêter de mettre cette histoire sur le tapis. Ils pourraient faire preuve d'un peu de retenue en évoquant leur première fois. A dire vrai, ils ne devraient même pas en parler. C'était assez humiliant comme ça, pourquoi l'Uchiwa leur avait fait comprendre un événement aussi intime qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux ?

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sans prévenir, Juugo l'invita à rentrer gaiement. Elle avait un allié ici. C'était réconfortant. Dans cette pièce se trouvait une grande table en bois, avec des chaises dépareillées tout autour, de la fumée s'échappait d'une poêle sur une plaque de cuisson, un petit frigo blanc était posé dans un coin de la pièce, rien de plus, rien de moins. Suigetsu buvait paisiblement un grand verre d'eau, tandis que Karin était aux fourneaux.

« Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu refais encore une omelette, Karin ?! », s'indigna le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avec un air dégoûté.

Le blond foncé lui proposa un siège, toutefois Sakura demeura debout. Qu'était-elle censée faire ? L'instant d'avant, ils parlementaient sur leur manière d'agir avec elle et là, elle se retrouvait face à eux.

« Je ne sais faire rien d'autre, et de toute façon, on a que ça ! », s'écria la binoclarde véreuse. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? », dit-elle en pointant un doigt menaçant vers la fleur de cerisier.

« Sakura va prendre un petit déjeuner avec nous. Il y a un problème ? »

« On a que du riz et de l'omelette. », lui aboya la rousse dessus en posant un bol devant une chaise vide.

« Karin est nulle à la cuisine. », expliqua Suigetsu en sirotant bruyamment.

« La ferme crétin ! »

« Mange Sakura. Je suis sûr que tu meurs de faim. »

« C'est vrai... » Seulement, elle ne bougeait pas. Ils étaient tous détendus comme si rien ne clochait. Depuis quand les méchants avaient l'air aussi normaux ?

« Allez, assieds-toi. On ne va pas te dévorer. »

« Parle pour toi. », marmonna la coéquipière de Sasuke. En définitive, ils n'avaient rien de menaçant. Suigetsu était provocant, elle avait déjà eu à faire à de plus coriaces. Karin ressemblait à toutes ses rivales. Elle se sentait uniquement menacée par sa présence mais était assez aimable pour lui proposer un bol de riz. Quant à Juugo, il ne voulait que son bien.

Face à ce constat, elle prit place à la tablée rassurée et commença à manger. Elle engloutit son repas avec rapidité, elle n'avait pas mangé à sa faim depuis une éternité.

« Merci. C'était très bon. » La rose s'adressait à Karin qui lui faisait cuire une deuxième fournée.

« Ne me remercie pas. Je le fais pour Sasuke. », répondit la rousse renfrognée.

« En fait, tu es un peu comme Madame Uchiwa maintenant. Dis, tu ne vas pas commencer à nous donner des ordres, hein ? » blagua Suigetsu avant d'éclater d'un rire équivoque.

« Suigetsu ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ne m'appelle plus Madame Uchiwa ! », répliqua Sakura en lui jetant un regard noir. « Ou sinon tu gouteras à mon super poing ! », finit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

« A vos ordres, Madame Uchiwa. » Ils se mirent à rire tous ensemble. C'était bon enfant et reposant de rire après les derniers évènements. Elle médita sur cette scène surréaliste : ils n'étaient pas les méchants qu'elle avait imaginé. Ils avaient juste choisi de suivre Sasuke, coûte que coûte, peu importait ce qu'il leur demandait. Cela en faisait-il des personnes cruelles pour autant ? Elle-même ne pouvait pas leur jeter la pierre, après tout n'était-elle pas prête à trahir son village pour vivre au côté de l'Uchiwa ? Elle découvrait peu à peu à leur contact que tout n'était pas blanc ou noir, il y avait du bon dans le mauvais, et du mauvais dans le bon. Une fois que l'on se rendait compte de ça, que se passait-il ?

« Donc ... tu fais partie du même village que Sasuke, c'est bien ça ? », demanda Juugo les yeux emplis de curiosité. Son équipe ne savait rien à son propos, néanmoins, ils étaient attachés à lui et souhaitaient en apprendre d'avantage sur leur chef.

« Oui, et nous étions dans la même équipe de Genins ... », narra Sakura qui tentait de refouler la foule de souvenirs qui l'assaillaient dès qu'elle parlait de cette époque révolue. La nostalgie était douloureuse. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'engouffre dans cette brèche.

« Comment était-il petit, Sasuke ? », s'enquit le jeune homme poisson, qui aurait bien aimé avoir des informations croustillantes sur le meneur de la team.

Karin avait posé le plat au centre de la table et avait pris place autour de la table, elle aussi. Ils avaient tous les yeux braqués sur Sakura, désireux d'en savoir plus sur le fameux Sasuke Uchiwa. Aussi déchirant que cela puisse être, la jeune kunoichi allait devoir faire un bond dans sa mémoire.

« Il était ... Il était tellement ... C'est bien simple, je suis tombée amoureuse de Sasuke-Kun la première fois que je l'ai vu ! », dévoila la fleur de cerisier en se tortillant sur sa chaise, c'était trop tard pour reculer maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à parler.

« Si je devais dire pourquoi, les premiers mots qui me viendraient à l'esprit seraient parce qu'il était le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus doué, le plus mystérieux ... Mais tout ça était faux ! Certes, il a toutes ces qualités, mais je ne l'aimais pas pour les bonnes raisons. A ce moment-là, je n'étais pas digne de l'aimer ... », expliqua-t-elle. Raconter son histoire était une manière de faire le point sur sa vie. « Lorsque j'ai rejoint son équipe, j'ai enfin pu voir son vrai visage, Sasuke était autoritaire, sombre, indifférent, égoïste et fier... Malgré ce portrait détestable que je découvrais en lui, je n'étais pas déçue, non, parce que c'était lui, rien que lui. Et mes sentiments pour lui n'ont fait que doubler ! Et puis, plusieurs fois, alors que nous n'étions que tout les deux, il s'est livré sur ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, son frère, sa famille, sa vengeance, son passé ... Je ne me doutais pas qu'il avait vécu des heures aussi obscures. J'ai commencé à l'aimer pour ce qu'il était. Maintenant encore, même après tout ce qu'il a fait, je ne peux pas cesser de l'aimer ! Il n'y aura jamais que lui, je l'aimerai toujours ... », résuma-t-elle interdite. Elle s'était confiée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, cependant, elle avait mis les mots sur ses sentiments. Un grand silence fit place, Suigetsu n'avait même pas touché à son assiette, Juugo semblait songer aux paroles de la jeune rose, Karin tremblait et Sakura quand à elle, se félicitait de n'avoir pas succomber à la douleur, elle était étrangement calme et apaisée dorénavant, dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, l'avait libéré.

« Alors pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi tu as pleuré ce jour-là ? », s'égosilla Karin au bord des larmes, elle tapa du poing sur la table, « Tu t'es cachée de tes compagnons pour ne pas qu'ils te voient, mais j'ai tout vu, tu as pleuré ce jour-là ! Tu dis que tu l'aimes encore alors qu'il n'a fait que te faire souffrir ! Pourquoi ? »

Et voilà, la chose à laquelle elle ne voulait pas penser, le seul souvenir dont elle ne voulait pas se rappeler, ce jour qu'elle avait voulu effacer de sa souvenance. La rousse lui renvoyait en plein visage.

Naruto et Sakura venaient juste d'apprendre que Sasuke s'était joint à l'Akatsuki et avait, en plus, capturé un bijuu : Hachibi pour le compte de la redoutable organisation. Révoltés, ils étaient partis à sa recherche pour, cette fois, enfin, lui faire prendre conscience. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient intercepté en pleine forêt, le brun leur était passé devant comme s'ils n'existaient pas et n'avait même pas consenti à les écouter. L'Uzumaki s'était fâché, et fidèle à lui-même avait provoqué l'Uchiwa. Le taciturne leur avait alors révélé son macabre plan : anéantir Konoha et tuer tous les habitants pour venger son clan. La rose n'avait pu admettre que le Sasuke d'antan n'existait plus. La rage au ventre, Naruto s'était jeté sur lui, mais il l'avait repoussé tellement fort que le blondinet s'était assommé contre un arbre. Sakura avait assisté avec horreur à la scène, la fatalité s'était imposée en elle : le brun ne pouvait être sauvé, une fois qu'elle avait admis cela, il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : détruire l'Uchiwa. Elle s'était alors dressée derrière lui, avait sorti un kunai et ... Sasuke Uchiwa s'était tourné vers elle, poussivement, et son regard noir l'avait transpercé. Envoûtée, la fleur de cerisier avait tendu le kunai au brun. Il lui avait alors retiré de la main, avait appuyé le kunai sur la gorge de la jeune Kunoichi, et un mince filet de sang avait alors coulé. Elle était sûre qu'il allait la tuer ! Puis, il avait laissé tomber l'arme à terre, était passé à côté d'elle et avait murmuré : « Traîtresse. ». Et il était parti. Le mal était tel que Sakura n'avait pu retenir ses larmes, seulement, elle ne souhaitait pas que Naruto et Kakashi qui l'avaient retrouvé la voient. Elle avait dû réaliser ce jour-là que la folie de l'Uchiwa allait la forcer à le tuer.

« Sasuke-Kun ? »

La jeune chunin revint brutalement à la réalité, loin de ce jour funeste ... Le disciple d'Orochimaru était sur le pas de la porte. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il là ? Avait-il entendu ce que la rose avait dit ? Son visage morose ne permettait pas de savoir si oui ou non il avait écouté la confession de Sakura.

« Nous partons, préparez-vous. », lança-t-il impassiblement et fit demi-tour. Tous les membres de la team Taka s'activèrent. Mais la jeune fille courut à la poursuite du Nukenin, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, elle ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

« Sasuke, attends ! Ne fais pas ça ! », s'époumona la rose pour le retenir. Comment allait-elle lui expliquer ? Elle-même ne voulait pas en arriver là. Certains secrets devaient demeurer dans l'ombre. Malgré l'intervention de l'adolescente, le déserteur continua son chemin, Sakura sur ses talons. Elle ne s'était pas méfiée, pourtant elle aurait dû supposer qu'ils ne resteraient pas indéfiniment dans cette cachette. Elle pensait seulement qu'ils resteraient assez de temps pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir à la situation.

« Pourquoi partons-nous ? », sollicita-t-elle angoissée, s'ils devaient partir pour détruire Konoha, il fallait qu'elle sache dès à présent pour qu'elle puisse l'arrêter. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait. Elle ne savait plus pour qui elle devait avoir peur : son village ou l'Uchiwa ?

« Nous changeons de planque, nous sommes ici depuis trop longtemps, nous allons finir par attirer l'attention ! », dévoila le brun calmement en arrivant devant sa chambre, il entra et la rose en fit de même. En pénétrant dans cette pièce, en voyant le lit encore défait, les souvenirs de la veille l'envahirent. Elle se mordilla la lèvre à l'idée de recommencer.

Donc, pour l'instant, ils ne faisaient que changer de refuge. La fleur de cerisier se sentit soulagée par cette découverte. Elle avait encore du temps pour trouver une parade et pour le mettre au courant.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à la question de Karin ... », signifia le descendant des Uchiwa, il avait essayé d'avoir un ton neutre, mais Sakura pouvait percevoir dans son intonation qu'il était anxieux. Ainsi, le jeune déserteur avait tout entendu, ou du moins, l'immixtion de Karin a priori.

« ... C'est vrai ... », murmura la jeune kunoichi, mais que pouvait-elle répondre ? La rousse avait raison : l'Uchiwa la blessait constamment, et elle, en parfaite sotte, plongeait à chaque fois un peu plus dans la bêtise de son amour immuable. Il n'y avait pas de réponse.

« Va te préparer ! », lui ordonna-t-il en saisissant une grande cape noire de voyage. Cependant, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle cape noire, non, la Chunin la reconnut une fois qu'elle recouvrit le corps de l'Uchiwa : c'était la cape de l'Akatsuki avec les nuages rouges en motif. Affublé de la sorte, Sasuke lui faisait peur. Ce détail frappa la rose, si elle avait voulu le rattraper tout à l'heure, c'était bien pour une raison particulière.

« Sasuke, mais si ... mais si on nous ... »

« Tu es toujours ma prisonnière Sakura. », la prévint-il en la coupant, « Si des shinobis nous trouvent, ils sauront que tu as été capturée ! », finit-il en rangeant son katana dans sa cape. Le brun avait cru que la jeune fille se faisait du souci si des personnes la retrouvaient au milieu de ninjas déserteurs. Alors qu'elle redoutait surtout qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça ... », dit-elle en s'asseyant sur lit, abattue. Il était sur le point de lui parler quand Suigetsu voulut s'entretenir avec Sasuke. La ninja crut bon de se retirer, mais pour une quelconque raison, sans doute la curiosité, une fois la porte refermée, elle écouta la conversation entre les deux jeunes hommes.

« Est-ce que tu comptes emmener Sakura avec toi ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi cette question ? » Sasuke paraissait étonné, pensa la jeune fille derrière la porte.

« Ce n'est pas que je remets en question tes décisions... » Suigetsu cherchait ses mots, assurément pour ne pas froisser le brun, spécula la jeune Chunin aux cheveux rosâtres.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu fais une erreur en l'amenant avec nous ? »

« Hn. Pourquoi ? » Visiblement, le taciturne n'appréciait guère les remarques de son équipier. Mais où voulait en venir Suigetsu ?

« Elle ne va pas contrecarrer tes plans, hein ? »

Sasuke risquait de s'énerver si Suigetsu continuait avec ses questions, se dit Sakura. Il ne supportait pas que l'on doute de sa clairvoyance : l'Uchiwa ne commettait jamais d'impair !

« Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, Suigetsu ! Sakura viendra avec nous, et ce n'est pas elle qui m'empêchera de détruire Konoha ! »

Que penser de cette exclamation du Nukenin ? Cette remarque mutila son cœur. Il n'avait pas songé un seul instant qu'elle soit capable d'entraver son plan. Il ne paierait rien pour attendre. Elle lui prouverait combien il avait tort de la sous-estimer.

« Mais pour Karin ... »

« Karin ? »

« Tu vas lui briser le cœur si Sakura vient ! » Sakura retint un cri de stupéfaction. Voici où voulait en venir Suigetsu. Il s'inquiétait pour son équipière; bien qu'il soit constamment en train de la taquiner, il semblerait que le jeune homme soit profondément attaché à la flamboyante rousse. La fleur de cerisier sourit à cette pensée. Se pourrait-il qu'il se trame quelque chose entre les deux ?

« Je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'elle peut ressentir. Mais je suis surpris d'apprendre que toi tu t'en préoccupes. »

Des bruits de pas provinrent de la pièce, la fleur de cerisier préféra retourner à toute vitesse dans sa cellule pour ne pas être repérée. Elle récupéra son sac de voyage au passage dans la salle de bain. Elle en vérifia le contenu et le mit sur ses épaules. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir revoir la lumière ! Elle ne supportait plus ce terrier sans fenêtres. Elle avait besoin que les rayons du soleil caressent son visage. En plus, elle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps : depuis combien de temps était-elle partie ? Depuis combien de jours était-elle retenue ? Comment Sasuke pouvait se contenter de cette vie de déserteur ?

« On ne t'as jamais appris que c'était impoli d'écouter aux portes, Sakura ? »

Elle aurait dû se douter que le dernier des Uchiwa saurait la déceler. Il n'était pas un génie pour rien. Essayant de se composer une attitude désinvolte, l'adolescente lâcha :

« Je crois que je me suis laissée emporter par ma curiosité ... »

Il constata attentivement l'état de la prison de la rose. Arquant un sourcil, il lança un regard foudroyant à la jeune fille : il réclamait une explication.

« Heuu ... », bredouilla Sakura, « Je m'étais laissée emporter par la colère, cette fois-là ... »

« Hn. », émit le brun, « Tu es prête ? Nous y allons ! »

Cela ne le dérangeait-il pas qu'elle ait entendu la conversation ? Pourquoi en serait-il autrement d'ailleurs ? S'il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait l'arrêter, il ne songeait pas non plus qu'elle puisse être consternée par ses propos. Les sentiments de son ex-coéquipière n'étaient pas au centre de ses préoccupations. Ce n'était pas étonnant de la part du Nukenin. Comme elle l'avait dit aux membres de la team Taka, il était un véritable égoïste.

Ils retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipe dans le couloir, à la file indienne, l'Uchiwa en tête, ils traversèrent les galeries jusqu'à la sortie. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, la lumière du soleil l'aveugla, elle n'était plus habituée à autant de clarté. Un sourire épanouie recouvrit ses lèvres; elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais l'important était qu'elle soit aux côtés de Sasuke, même si tout cela finirait certainement mal. Pour l'instant, elle songeait seulement à cette nouvelle aventure, ce renouveau avec l'espoir de tenir un rôle. Elle se battrait au nom de Konoha. Il n'était pas question d'abandonner. Bien des embûches se mettraient sur son chemin, à commencer par le brun. La rose ne se doutait pas qu'elle avait visé juste, en effet, à peine ne s'étaient-ils mis en route qu'une ombre silencieuse les suivit ...


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura était à bout, cela faisait bien plus de dix heures qu'ils couraient, sautaient de branche en branche, sans jamais s'arrêter. La rose n'en pouvait plus, elle tomberait bientôt, inévitablement attirée par le sol, tant ses jambes semblaient lourdes. Elle haletait à cause de la soif et elle se tenait les côtes pour contenir sa faim. Néanmoins, elle ne devait pas flancher, pas maintenant ! Que dirait Sasuke s'il la voyait si faible ? Il la dénigrerait encore une fois, alors que tout ce que la fleur de cerisier souhaitait, était qu'ils retrouvent la complicité qu'ils avaient eu ce soir-là. De plus, personne d'autre n'était mal en point, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se plaindre. Non, il fallait qu'elle tienne bon jusqu'au bout, ou en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que l'Uchiwa décide enfin de se reposer.

Le brun ouvrait la marche, Karin le suivait, puis Suigetsu se trouvait juste derrière elle, Sakura arrivait ensuite et Juugo fermait la marche. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, ils se contentaient de courir, encore et encore, alors que la Chunin était prête à exploser. Pour se changer les idées, la jeune fille contemplait la nature autour d'elle dont elle avait été privée. Le vent sur son visage, l'herbe sous ses pieds, le soleil la réchauffant, toutes ces petites choses lui avaient affreusement manqué. Cependant, une autre pensée s'immisçait dans son esprit, quelque chose d'autre lui manquait terriblement, et même si la Kunoichi n'osait se l'avouer par peur des conséquences que cela engendrerait, Konoha, son village de la feuille, lui manquait un peu plus chaque jour. Elle aurait voulu retrouver Tsunade-Sama pour son courage, Kakashi pour ses conseils, Ino pour son optimisme, Hinata pour son soutien, Shikamaru pour ses déductions et surtout, Naruto pour sa détermination. Non ! Juste pour le besoin de le revoir. Naruto saurait quoi faire, il y aurait bien longtemps qu'il aurait convaincu Sasuke de revenir à Konoha, ou alors, il lui aurait déjà collé une bonne raclée pour le ramener de force. Oui, Sakura regrettait cet idiot de Naruto ...

« Nous n'avons plus d'autres options, Sakura ! »

En rêvassant sur son village, la jeune ninja distraite, ne fit pas attention à sa course et trébucha en se prenant les pieds dans une branche noueuse. Elle se sentit entrainée vers le vide, comme aspirée par un tourbillon, la gravité paraissait ne plus exister, perdant équilibre, elle se laissa emporter dans les profondeurs, fermant les yeux et commença à basculer en avant. Deux étaux d'acier la retinrent à temps avant qu'elle ne tombe. Elle rouvrit les yeux, surprise que la chute n'ait pas eu lieu, Sasuke et Juugo l'entouraient, tous deux la tenant par les épaules. Ils l'avaient sauvé.

« Tu n'as rien Sakura ? » demanda inquiet Juugo.

L'adolescente tourna lentement sa tête vers lui, ses cheveux roses flottaient autour d'elle, elle voulut parler mais sa voix était trop enrouée. Elle toussa plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir s'exprimer convenablement.

« Merci... Beaucoup. », les remercia-t-elle. Le taciturne aurait-il retrouvé ses anciens réflexes de protection qu'il avait lorsqu'il faisait encore parti de la team sept ? Peu importait, il avait cherché à la secourir, et seul cela comptait. La rose ne devait pas perdre espoir, au plus profond de son cœur, derrière toute cette noirceur, le ténébreux tenait ne serait-ce qu'un minimum à son ancienne coéquipière. Ce petit geste suffit à mettre du baume au cœur de la jeune Chūnin. Malgré ce qu'il disait, il demeurait une place pour la lumière et l'amour dans toute cette obscurité.

Sasuke la relâcha brutalement, et reprit sa place de leader à l'avant prêt à reprendre son ascension. Suigetsu qui avait profité de cet arrêt pour s'asseoir contre un arbre et boire des litres et des litres d'eau, se tourna vers la jeune fille bien décidé à lancer une de ces répliques dont il avait le secret :

« Et bien, Miss Uchiwa, on peut dire que tu n'en rates pas une pour te faire secourir par Sasuke ! » Il avait insisté sur le « Miss » et lui avait lancé un clin d'œil à la fin de sa remarque. Piquée au vif, Sakura devint rouge cramoisi de honte et de colère.

« Je t'avais dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Oh, je t'en prie, comme si cela ne te faisait pas plaisir qu'on puisse te nommer ainsi ?! », remarqua Karin en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. « Et Suigetsu, arrête donc de dire des âneries pareilles, Sasuke n'épousera jamais une telle laideur, il a plus de goût que ça ! », finit-elle en désignant la rose d'un air répugné.

Alors que la rousse s'attendait à voir le visage agacé de son coéquipier ou encore à subir la violence des poings de la Kunoichi, elle surprit l'argenté à sourire de toutes ses dents pointues et la rose à baisser la tête penaude.

« En tout cas, il avait assez de goût pour couch... » Suigetsu ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, Sakura s'était jetée sur lui et avait plaqué ses deux mains sur la bouche bien trop bavarde de l'homme-poisson. Les yeux révulsés, trépidant de fureur, elle articula de rage en détachant, chaque mot et chaque syllabe de manière à ce que seulement lui n'entende ses menaces :

« Ça. Suffit. Maintenant. Si. Tu. Refais. Encore. Une. Fois. Référence. A. Ce. Sujet. Je. Te. Jure. Que. Ce. Que. Je. Te. Ferais. Subir. Sera. Au. Delà. De. Toutes. Souffrances. Jamais. Connues. Auparavant ! Est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre Suigetsu ? », acheva-t-elle à voix haute dans un sourire charmeur.

« Nous avons perdu assez de temps, il est temps de reprendre notre route ! », leur avertit l'Uchiwa qui avait l'air de n'avoir pas suivi l'échange verbale. Juugo, quant à lui, se retenait de rire et Karin arborait une mine satisfaite, pour une fois, Suigetsu avait bien été remis à sa place, même si c'était la fleur de cerisier qui l'avait fait.

La jeune Chunin soupira, elle pensait que Sasuke en aurait profité pour faire une pause. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de continuer à cette allure. Et surtout, elle était troublée par l'ambiance qui régnait au sein de leur groupe. Quelque chose avait changé depuis le repas qu'ils avaient échangé tous ensemble. Serait-elle en train de commencer à les apprécier ? Juugo était adorable, Karin lui rappelait Ino, et l'insupportable Suigetsu mettait l'ambiance. Comment pouvaient-ils faire partie du mauvais camp ? Ils étaient si semblables à ses amis. Elle était même persuadée que Naruto s'entendrait parfaitement avec Suigetsu Karin et Ino pourraient devenir les meilleures ennemies. Si elle arrivait à convaincre à le brun de revenir à Konoha, elle ramènerait aussi la team Taka ! Elle en avait décidé ainsi.

« Sasuke, je ne pense pas que Sakura pourra suivre ton rythme plus longtemps. Nous devrions faire une pause. », lança Juugo, fixant la ninja, le front plissé d'inquiétude. La jeune fille le remercia intérieurement. Mais elle redoutait la réaction de l'Uchiwa : serait-il énervé par sa faiblesse ? Ou serait-il compréhensif ?

« Sasuke, je suis crevé moi aussi et j'ai besoin de m'hydrater ! », insista l'argenté avec une moue affligée en secouant ses gourdes vides pour signifier sa détresse.

« Vous n'êtes que des mauviettes ! », s'exclama Karin en se rapprochant du disciple d'Orochimaru. «Sasuke-Kun, laissons ces faibles ici, et continuons rien que tous les deux ... » susurra-t-elle en se cramponnant au bras du taciturne.

« Hn. » fit Sasuke en se débarrassant de l'étreinte de la rousse. Sakura ne pouvait y croire : le Nukenin allait reprendre la route seul avec Karin. Comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ? Partir avec une autre fille ! Avec une autre qu'elle ? Impossible ! Jamais elle ne le permettrait.

« Il n'en est pas question ! Non ! Je refuse ! Si tu pars avec elle, Sasuke, je viens aussi ! Je ne te laisserai pas ne serait-ce qu'une seconde seul avec cette furie à lunettes ! », s'écria la fleur de cerisier en pointant du doigt la binoclarde qui prit un air choqué lorsqu'elle l'insulta de « furie à lunettes ».

Pour unique réponse, le dernier des Uchiwa se contenta de la regarder avec un regard noir perçant, faisant trembler la rose de la tête aux pieds. Elle fut horrifiée de lire dans ses yeux onyx une envie de meurtre sur sa personne. Puis, il sauta jusqu'au sol et attendit que son équipe le rejoigne. Karin et Suigetsu ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre, l'argenté se coucha dans l'herbe et soupira d'aise.

Juugo et Sakura étaient encore dans les arbres, la disciple de Tsunade-Sama était complètement paumée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le blond foncé lui sourit tendrement et lui présenta sa main pour qu'ils descendent ensemble. Mais la rose restait interdite telle une statue de marbre.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu l'intention de partir avec Karin ... », plaisanta Juugo pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais la Chunin se sentait humiliée, elle avait hurlé sur le déserteur, elle s'était montrée si jalouse et si capricieuse alors que le brun n'avait jamais pensé à continuer le chemin avec la rousse. Pendant encore combien de temps ferait-elle des erreurs aussi stupides ? L'Uchiwa ne lui appartenait pas, ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'intime entre eux, que cela lui donnait le droit de le considérer comme sien. Sasuke Uchiwa ne serait jamais à personne !

Au bout du compte, elle serra la main que lui offrait Juugo et ils descendirent tous les deux, quand ils touchèrent le sol, Juugo l'aida à se rattraper sur ses deux jambes convenablement. Il la tint par les épaules le temps que la fleur de cerisier retrouve l'équilibre. La fatigue et la faim, lui donnait le tournis. Elle avait l'impression d'être enveloppée dans un épais brouillard.

« Lâche-la ! Elle n'a pas besoin d'aide. », ordonna le brun ténébreux en constatant l'état pathétique de la rose qui n'arrivait même pas à tenir sur ses jambes. Déconfite, Sakura se posa sur un rocher et se prit la tête entre ses mains en soufflant lentement pour calmer les battements trépidants de son cœur et sa migraine. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à la lisière de la forêt, l'atmosphère s'alourdissait, le ciel devenait de plus en plus foncé, les contours de la lune se faisaient plus distincts, la nuit était sur le point de tomber.

« Suigetsu, va chercher de l'eau, il doit y avoir une rivière à dix kilomètres environ à l'Est, Juugo, va chercher du bois pour le feu, il fera bientôt noir, et toi, Karin, fais à manger ! » Une fois ses ordres donnés, les membres de l'équipe s'acquittèrent de leur tâche. Sasuke commença à marcher en direction de la forêt sans doute pour surveiller les alentours lorsque Sakura lui demanda :

« Et moi ? Que suis-je censée faire ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau se tourna lentement vers elle, la jeune fille retint sa respiration de peur. Pourquoi lui faisait-il autant d'effet ? Elle avait peur de lui, mais elle le désirait plus que tout. C'était contradictoire.

« Hn. Toi ... Je ne vois pas dans ton état en quoi tu pourrais te rendre utile. »

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans la forêt. Ce n'était ni du favoritisme, ni de l'inquiétude envers sa santé, rien de tout ça, seulement des mots secs, blessants, cruels... Cette volonté qu'il avait de lui faire mal. Elle aurait beau faire tous les efforts, il ne pouvait la regarder sans la juger. Il n'avait que du dédain envers elle. La rose qui croyait qu'ils pourraient être ensemble, se rendait compte que malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, cet amour qu'elle lui portait ne serait à jamais qu'à sens unique. Il ne serait en aucun cas capable de lui rendre son amour. Il ne vivait que pour la haine et sa foutue vengeance !

Pourquoi la jeune fille aux cheveux roses mettait-elle donc autant de temps à comprendre cela ? Que cela ne servait à rien d'espérer stupidement qu'il change. Une fois toute cette histoire terminée, il détruirait son village, tuerait les personnes qu'elle aimait et soit il finirait par l'abattre, soit il partirait en la laissant derrière lui sans regrets. A quoi bon, rester à ses côtés ?

« Je vais t'aider à préparer le repas, Karin. », chuchota Sakura en rejoignant la rousse. Sa décision était prise. Ce soir ...

« Tu es dans un état lamentable ! », grommela la binoclarde en la jaugeant avant de reporter son attention sur son sac rempli de nourriture.

« Je ... n'ai pas une très bonne ... condition physique. », bafouilla la fleur de cerisier dans un sourire maladroit. Elle suivait les gestes de Karin, visiblement, la jeune fille n'avait aucune idée sur ce qu'elle allait préparer à ses coéquipiers. « J'ai passé les dernières semaines dans la forêt à la recherche de Sasuke. Ça m'a affaibli. »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça ! », tonitrua la membre de la team Taka en regardant droit dans les yeux de la rose. « Ton amour pour lui te détruit n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses paroles étaient malhabiles, son ton accusateur, pourtant Sakura pouvait lire au fond des pupilles de la rousse qu'elle disait cela par gentillesse. Un lien étrange venait de se créer.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question, tu sais ! », blagua la ninja médecin.

« La façon dont il te traite ... Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place ... Ce serait trop dur ! », confessa Karin la voix rauque. Touchée par sa déclaration, la rose prit les mains de Karin dans les siennes.

« Merci Karin. »

« C'est pas tout ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'on bouffe les filles ? », dit Suigetsu les bras chargés de bouteilles remplies d'eau. Il s'assit dans l'herbe et se mit à siroter une gourde, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et une main dans les cheveux.

« Si tu as tellement faim, tu n'as qu'à faire à manger toi-même, sale poisson ! », vociféra la rousse dans une colère noire comme chaque fois où Suigetsu ouvrait la bouche. Se retenant de rire face à ce spectacle qui lui rappelait Naruto et elle, Sakura fouilla dans le sac de Karin à la recherche de quelque chose à manger.

« On va bien trouver un truc à se mettre sous la dent, pas la peine de s'énerver ! », bavarda la Kunoichi tout en étant occupée à sortir des ingrédients du sac.

« Je suis prêt à parier que la nourriture de Sakura sera cent fois meilleur que la tienne, Karin ! », affirma l'argenté.

Ne pouvant se retenir de le frapper, Karin se jeta sur l'homme-poisson dans un élan de rage et en criant toute sa fureur. Amusée, la rose se demandait s'il fallait les séparer ou s'il fallait les laisser se battre au moins ils régleraient leurs comptes et peut-être cela finirait par un baiser. Des éclats dans les yeux, Sakura pouffait comme une enfant.

« Eh bien, je vois qu'on a pas l'air de s'ennuyer ici ! », lança une voix dans son dos. Sakura se retenait d'exploser de rire face à la scène qui s'offrait à elle, Karin menaçait d'arracher la tête de Suigetsu et celui-ci était à genoux en l'implorant de son pardon.

« Juugo ! Aide-moi à les calmer ! S'il te plaît. », demanda la fleur de cerisier en accueillant le nouveau venu. Juugo attrapa la rousse par les épaules, l'éloigna de Suigetsu, et prépara le feu entre les deux. Les flammes dansèrent dans la nuit noire, les étoiles pointaient le bout de leur nez, la lune semblait miroiter, la soudaine chaleur provenant des braises apaisa tous les esprits et ils se mirent tous en rond autour du brasier pour se réchauffer.

« Sakura, tu vas mieux ? », s'enquit Juugo, il était perpétuellement soucieux de la santé de la jeune fille. Étrangement, la présence de cet être si chaleureux et fait de douceur rassurée la rose. Elle pouvait toujours craquer, Juugo saurait la réconforter. Pourtant, ce n'était pas assez ... Et il lui restait tellement de choses à faire ...

« Nous n'avons plus d'autres options, Sakura ! »

La fleur de cerisier frissonna à cette pensée. Devait-elle se battre ou accepter sa défaite ? Ne voulant pas tourmenter une minute de plus Juugo, elle se recomposa une attitude dynamique, souriante et enthousiaste si habituelle à l'adolescente aux yeux couleur émeraude.

« Tout va bien ! Je t'assure ! »

« J'en ai marre qu'on ne fasse rien ! Je veux me battre et tuer quelques ninjas ou civils ... M'en fous ! », se lamenta Suigetsu en enlaçant affectueusement son épée. « Ma trancheuse de tête a soif de sang ! », conclut-il dans un sourire carnassier visant à effrayer Karin nullement apeurée par l'épéiste.

« Et si tu te tranchais toi-même la tête comme ça on serait débarrassés ou alors, je t'en prie laisse-moi le faire pour toi ! », ironisa la rousse. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs envers l'argenté néanmoins sa bouche esquissait un rictus semblable à un sourire.

« Haha ! Très drôle, Karin ! », baragouina Suigetsu déçu que ses propos n'aient pas eu son effet escompté.

« Le repas n'est toujours pas prêt ?! », demanda la voix sévère de Sasuke qui était revenu de son tour de garde.

« Oh, Sasuke-Kun ! Eh bien, en fait, il se trouve que ... », commença Karin, les joues cramoisies face à un Uchiwa la méprisant de toute sa hauteur, une main serrait son katana, son manteau de l'Akatsuki recouvrait ses épaules, sa chemise blanche en dessous entrouverte laissait deviner son torse de neige, ses cheveux ébènes en piques qui faisaient ressortir son teint pâle, son regard noir et ses pupilles froides à vous glacer le sang.

« C'est de ma faute ! », s'accusa Sakura culpabilisant à l'idée que la rousse puisse avoir des ennuis. Ainsi, toute l'équipe craignait son chef. Sasuke était tellement intimidant qu'on ne pouvait que le craindre.

« A vrai dire, nous nous demandions qui voulait manger quoi ! », mentit Juugo, ses yeux rieurs et son air si calme ne le rendait que sincère. De plus, il était le seul membre de la Team Taka qui n'énervait pas le brun ténébreux. Il le croirait pour sûr.

Karin se racla la gorge, tendue, avant de s'exprimer :

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ce soir ? »

« Des ramens ! »

Elle avait hurlé sans s'en rendre compte, c'était juste sorti tout seul, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir, sur le moment, elle n'avait même pas réalisé ce qu'elle disait, une seule image en tête : Naruto dévorant des bols débordant de ramens à toutes les saveurs possibles et inimaginables. Ce baka ...

Juugo se retint de rire face à cet aveu explosif, Suigetsu était surpris que la rose ait ce genre de goût pour la nourriture, et Karin se frappait le front face à tant de stupidité. La première réaction de Sasuke fut de sourciller lorsque la jeune fille hurla, puis, réalisant ses paroles, il fronça les sourcils, une veine se dessina sur son front, et serra ses poings jusqu'au sang. Sakura n'avait pas loupé une miette de cette vision. Une nouvelle fois, il était enragé par sa faute. Et puis tant pis, il l'avait bien cherché !

« Des ramens ... » murmura l'Uchiwa, la colère le saisissant un peu plus à chaque seconde.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais ça, Sakura !? », lança l'argenté s'en se douter que le sujet était plus qu'épineux.

« Oh ... Disons que je connais quelqu'un qui en raffole ... », expliqua-t-elle amusée par la situation. Si quelques fois, il se montrait attentionné envers elle, la plupart du temps, il était cruel avec la rose. Pourquoi nier l'évidence ? Que faisait-elle là ? À parcourir des kilomètres, en compagnie d'une équipe fort sympathique mais surtout ennemie et surtout être aux côtés d'un homme qui n'avait qu'une ambition dans la vie : détruire son village et ainsi sa vie. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ...

« Nous n'avons plus d'autres options, Sakura ! »

Il était temps qu'elle soit raisonnable et responsable. Courir après son amour d'enfance ne rimait à rien, à Konoha ses amis l'attendaient, Tsunade-Sama l'attendait, Naruto l'attendait ... Ici, avec la team Taka, elle n'aurait jamais sa place, bien qu'elle aurait voulu y croire.

« Quelqu'un qui en raffole ? », la questionna Suigetsu curieux.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de répondre, Sasuke la prit de court et répondit à sa place :

« Peu importe. Mangeons, une longue route nous attend demain. »

Naruto était donc devenu un sujet tabou. L'Uchiwa ne voulait même pas qu'elle prononce son nom. La tristesse envahit son cœur. Ne repensait-il donc jamais au bon vieux temps de l'équipe sept ? À eux quatre, enchaînant mission sur mission, devenant de vrais amis au fur et à mesure qu'ils se côtoyaient. N'arrivait-il donc jamais qu'il regrette ses choix ? Et aujourd'hui ? Il ne faisait pas assez confiance aux membres de son équipe pour leur confier son passé. Le brun ne se permettait plus d'avoir des liens avec quiconque. Mais pourquoi en avait-il crée un avec la rose ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses.

Ils soupèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Juugo, à la droite de Sakura, se penche vers elle pour lui demandait s'il y avait un souci.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Juugo ! Je t'assure que tout va bien ! », dit-elle sûre de le convaincre, elle ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons quant à son plan. « Dis-moi, quelles particularités avez-vous pour faire partie de l'équipe de Sasuke ? Le connaissant il ne vous a pas choisi au hasard ... »

« Tu as entièrement raison. Il avait tout prévu depuis le début ! »

Ainsi, malgré tout ce qu'il avait déclaré, le brun n'avait jamais souhaité laisser Orochimaru s'approprier son corps. Il savait à l'avance qu'il serait en mesure de le battre. Décidément, le Nukenin était redoutable. Tandis qu'elle pensait à lui, la jeune fille risqua un coup d'oeil en direction de l'objet de ses pensées, Sasuke Uchiwa était assis à l'opposé d'elle et ne cessait de la fixer, les sourcils froncés. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, une vague de désir balaya tout sur son passage. Des souvenirs de corps emmêlés, de lèvres soudées, de soupirs échappés refirent surface. Bien qu'elle essayait de contenir sa passion, tout son corps s'embrasa, si elle s'écoutait, Sakura se serait jetée sur le dernier des Uchiwa pour ne faire plus qu'un une nouvelle fois avec lui.

Secouant vivement la tête, la ninja médecin vida son esprit et exhala longuement pour retrouver la sérénité.

« Sakura ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Interpellée, la kunoichi se retourna vers Juugo. Il était toujours en train de lui parler alors qu'elle avait été prise dans sa transe.

« Excuse-moi. Je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées ... », avoua-t-elle confuse. Elle aurait voulu savoir si Sasuke avait ressenti la même chose quand ils s'étaient regardés.

« Je te disais que Suigetsu peut prendre une forme liquide, il est aussi un épéiste hors pair, Karin arrive à détecter une personne par son chakra à plusieurs kilomètres et elle est capable de soigner les gens en leur faisant sucer son chakra. », commenta-t-il tout en regardant les morceaux de bois brûler un à un. À cette phrase, Sakura sursauta : Sasuke avait déjà un ninja médecin dans son équipe. Elle ne lui était donc d'aucune utilité.

« Et toi, Juugo ? Quel est ton rôle ? » Un bref instant, la rose crut voir dans les iris de Juugo de la panique.

« Je ... Je sais communiquer avec les animaux ... », lâcha-t-il en détournant les yeux. Sakura comprit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose à propos de lui, une vérité trop lourde à confesser. Toutefois, elle préféra ne pas le brusquer.

« C'est vrai ? Ce doit être génial ! », s'exclama-t-elle gaiement.

« Je te montrerais demain ! Si tu le veux bien ! ». Juugo semblait plus qu'heureux par cet intérêt que lui portait la fleur de cerisier. Même s'il dissimulait la raison pour laquelle il était entré dans la team du ténébreux, la fleur de cerisier savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais pourrait-elle accéder à sa requête ?

« J'en serais ravie ! »

« Suigetsu et Karin vous assurez le premier tour de garde, ensuite ce sera Juugo et pour finir Sakura et moi ! Bien, nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher dès à présent. », lança le brun tout en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le sac de Juugo qui contenait des couvertures pour dormir.

Se retrouver seule en tête à tête avec Sasuke ? L'idée était plus qu'alléchante mais si elle voulait mettre son plan à exécution, la présence de l'Uchiwa risquait fort de tout gâcher.

« Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Sasuke, je préférerais faire mon tour de garde avec Juugo. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers la rose comme si elle venait de dire la pire des sottises, ils avaient tous des airs scandalisés à croire que le fait d'avoir refusé d'être avec Sasuke était inadmissible. Certes, dans d'autres circonstances, jamais elle n'aurait laissé passer cette occasion mais ... les choses étaient différentes. Sakura attendit donc la réponse de l'Uchiwa sans prendre en considération la tête outrée de ses autres compagnons.

Sasuke semblait réfléchir à la situation, il avait les yeux tournés en direction de la forêt.

« Si tu y tiens autant ... »

Tandis que la fleur de cerisier se levait pour aller chercher une couverture, une main la retint par le poignet.

« À quoi tu joues ? »

C'était Karin qui, visiblement, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sakura ne voulait pas être seule avec Sasuke. Décidément, les membres de cette équipe la surprendront toujours. Ils étaient si attachants.

« Oh, si tu veux Karin, tu peux toujours faire ton tour de garde avec Sasuke ! », s'exclama tout fort la Chunin pour embêter la rousse.

« Sakura ! », s'écria la jeune fille à lunettes, rouge comme une pivoine, « Si Sasuke ... veut bien ... je suis d'accord... », acheva-t-elle en enlevant ses lunettes et en faisant une moue séductrice.

Suigetsu la jaugea blasé par son manège.

« Sans façon. », répondit le concerné tout en étalant un édredon sur l'herbe. « Taisez-vous maintenant. » Puis, il se coucha de façon à ce qu'il soit de dos au reste du groupe. Juugo s'étendit à même le sol, Suigetsu éteignit le feu, Karin contemplait les étoiles. Sakura attrapa un plaid et se posa à côté du taciturne, elle observa sa nuque qu'elle aurait voulu embrasser sur le champ. Elle ferma les yeux pour réprimer ses fantasmes et entendit du mouvement à côté d'elle. Sasuke venait de se tourner et était donc en face d'elle maintenant. Ils n'étaient qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre pourtant cela paraissait à des kilomètres, la jeune fille aurait voulu mettre fin à cette distance. Alors que bientôt, ils seraient séparés ... Elle lui sourit faiblement dans le noir, elle aurait tellement voulu se perdre dans ses deux onyx. Quand il ferma les yeux et qu'il s'enfonça dans ses songes obscurs, elle s'endormit à son tour.

Juugo l'avait réveillé pour qu'ils montent la garde. Ils ne parlaient pas pour ne pas troubler le sommeil des autres membres de l'équipe. Et durant ce silence, Sakura put échafauder son plan de fuite. Car, elle voulait fuir, oui, elle se sentait perdue. Et surtout, elle ne souhaitait plus voir dans les yeux de Sasuke un tel mépris pour elle. C'était trop lourd à supporter. Elle regretterait évidemment de n'avoir pas réussi à l'arrêter, de ne l'avoir pas ramené à Konoha, de n'avoir pas pu l'aimer assez pour le sauver, de n'avoir pas vu comment Juugo parlait aux animaux, de n'avoir pas le temps pour devenir amie avec Karin et de n'avoir pas eu l'occasion de botter les fesses de Suigetsu. C'était intolérable : elle aimait être avec eux, et cela lui faisait tellement peur qu'elle préférait s'éloigner avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de faire un choix.

« Tu vas t'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ces mots raisonnèrent dans la nuit, pétrifiée, la fleur de cerisier n'osait affronter le regard tendre de Juugo. Il avait deviné, il avait tout compris.

« Je ... Je ne sais pas ... » avoua-t-elle honteuse et confuse.

Le vent secoua sa chevelure rose, des images brouillèrent sa vue, le temps se suspendit, elle sentit ses jambes pendre dans le vide, ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose de glacé, le sol n'existait plus.

« C'était donc ça ! Tu comptais partir ! Après tout ce que tu as dit !? Tu allais t'enfuir comme une traîtresse, Sakura ! », vociféra Sasuke hors de lui.

L'Uchiwa l'avait entraîné avec sa vitesse vertigineuse dans la forêt, il avait dû surprendre la conversation entre Juugo et la rose. Sakura soupira, manifestement rien ne se passait comme prévu. Elle devait s'enfuir sans bruit, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive mais tout était fichu désormais. La chunin était fatiguée de se battre contre son amour, de se battre contre elle-même, de se battre dans le vide. Elle brassait de l'air, mais rien ne bougeait, rien ne changeait !

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de rester, Sasuke ! Je vois bien que tu ne veux pas de moi ici avec toi ! », articula-t-elle de rage, les yeux emplis de larmes, les poings serrés.

« Tu disais que la seule chose que tu voulais, c'était être avec moi ! L'aurais-tu oublié ? », dit-il en la plaquant contre un mur, et en attrapant ses poignets pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

« Je n'en peux plus ! Tu comprends ? C'est au bout de mes forces. », admit-elle. Ils étaient si proches, si proches et si éloignés en même temps. Leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre comme la dernière fois, leur souffle s'emmêlant, leur nez se frôlant. Cette soudaine proximité mit mal à l'aise l'adolescente dont le désir la submergea à nouveau.

« Je t'interdis de t'enfuir ! », murmura-t-il le ton impérieux à son oreille. Ses paroles la firent frissonner, pourquoi avait-il autant d'emprise sur elle ? Un seul mot de lui et elle lui était dévouée corps et âme.

« Pourquoi ? », eut-elle la force d'articuler alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'effondrer dans ses bras tant la pression de l'atmosphère était lourde.

« Hn. Tu poses trop de questions ... »

Et Sasuke Uchiwa fondit sur sa bouche, dévorant son cœur au passage, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, il libéra ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête pour accentuer le baiser. Ne se contrôlant plus, la rose s'agrippa à ses cheveux noirs de toutes ses forces pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Il faisait tellement chaud tout d'un coup. Leur passion s'enflammait sous la nuit étoilée. Les mains du brun parcoururent tout son corps, s'attardant à sa chute de reins. Le ballet de leurs langues menaçait de les étouffer. La jeune fille mit ses jambes autour de la taille du taciturne et il la coinça un peu plus contre l'arbre. Alors qu'une des mains du Nukenin était en train de retirer le haut de la ninja médecin, des bruits de pas vinrent briser l'instant et ainsi rompre le baiser entre la rose et le taciturne.

« Sasuke, nous sommes attaqués ! »


	6. Chapter 6

__Lorsque le combat débuta, je sentis mes muscles vibrer dans tout mon corps. Mes meilleurs instincts montaient en moi. Je tuais mes assaillants les uns après les autres sans aucune pitié. En ce bas monde, une seule place m'était destinée et elle se trouvait sur un champ de bataille. Telle était la volonté du clan Uchiwa. Ma rage était telle, ma vengeance ne se réduirait jamais, mon passé sanglant resterait en moi, je ne pourrais pas l'oublier. Désolé Sakura ... Je ne souhaitais pas utiliser Susanoo pour une bataille aussi futile. Je redoutais surtout que mes troubles de vision reviennent et entravent ainsi ma vue. J'optais plutôt pour une technique Katon : Le feu du dragon suprême, il était grand temps que cet assaut prenne fin. Cependant, peu importait le nombre d'ennemis que nous terrassions, il en venait toujours plus. Je n'avais guère d'autre choix que de me servir du pouvoir du Mangekyō Sharingan. Les flammes de la Lumière Céleste que je fis se propager tout autour de la prairie, empêchèrent les troupes suivantes de nous attaquer. Après avoir employé ma technique Katon, l'atmosphère était assez réchauffée et de nombreux cumulonimbus s'étaient formés au-dessus de nous, toute les conditions étaient remplies pour que ma technique Raiton : La Girafe puisse être imparable. Quand le Qilin s'abattit sur nos ennemis, ils tombèrent tous. Ils ne pouvaient rien face à la grandeur des yeux des Uchiwa. J'achevais les derniers survivants en envoyant des Chidori Senbon. Les autres avaient rebroussé chemin. Juugo et Suigetsu finissaient de tuer nos ennemis. Je me tournais alors vers elle mais ...__

« Sasuke, nous sommes attaqués. »

La première pensée de Sakura fut que ce poisson venait de gâcher un instant parfait. La communion entre elle et Sasuke avait de nouveau opéré. Quand Sasuke l'embrassait, elle avait l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui et ainsi de pouvoir partager sa peine. Elle sentait son cœur empli, enfin entier. De toutes les choses qui existaient sur cette terre, elle n'avait besoin que d'une seule : l'amour de Sasuke. Les lèvres de l'Uchiwa lâchèrent celles de la jeune fille. La rose ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait maintenu fermés tout le long de l'échange du baiser passionné. Jusqu'à quand encore s'étonnerait-elle de sa beauté ? Ses yeux bien que noirs, étaient troublés par le désir et ses pommettes avaient rosi. Il la fixait, mais cette fois-ci son regard n'était pas cruel ou méprisant, mais tendre. La fleur de cerisier lui sourit, comblée.

« Combien sont-ils ? »

La deuxième pensée de Sakura insuffla l'angoisse dans tout son être. Il était trop tôt, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de tout révéler à Sasuke. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

« Je dirais au moins une cinquantaine ! J'ignore qui ils sont vraiment ... Si ce sont des ninjas de ... »

« Sasuke ! Je dois te dire quelque chose. », lâcha la Chunin en coupant Suigetsu. Elle se détacha du brun et alla se tenir à côté de l'argenté. Le taciturne l'observait impassible, un sourcil relevé. Il attendait qu'elle parle.

« Et bien ... Je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité à propos de ma présence ici, avec toi ... », commença la jeune fille en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle avait tellement tardé à lui parler qu'il était désormais trop tard et elle n'avait plus le choix. « Il y a un peu plus d'un mois maintenant, les cinq kages se sont réunis en grande assemblée pour discuter de ton cas, de ta volonté de détruire Konoha mais aussi de la menace de l'Akatsuki. Ils ont alors décidé que tu étais, dorénavant, considéré comme notre ennemi et que chaque shinobi était chargé, s'il te trouvait, de t'arrêter, ou de tuer. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à rester sans rien faire alors que tous les ninjas de tous les pays avaient pour mission de t'abattre. Je ne pouvais pas supporter non plus que cela puisse être un ninja de Konoha, un ninja de ton propre village. J'ai alors pris la résolution que ce serait moi qui t'arrêterai puisque nous n'avions plus d'autres choix désormais. Pardonne-moi Sasuke d'avoir eu cette horrible idée et aussi d'avoir tant tardé à te parler. »

« Cela ne change rien, peu importe combien de ninjas seront à ma poursuite, mon but restera le même ! Tu n'as pas à t'en soucier, Sakura. » dit calmement Sasuke, le regard perdu tourné vers l'horizon. La ninja médecin n'était pas vraiment satisfaite de cette réaction, cependant, quelque part il avait cherché à la rassurer.

« Bien, allons rejoindre Juugo et Karin. Un combat nous attend. » Sur ces mots, le ténébreux s'envola dans les airs, sautant de branches en branches. Sakura et Suigetsu se lancèrent à sa poursuite et atterrir à ses côtés dans la clairière, retrouvant ainsi les deux derniers membres de la team Taka.

« Sasuke, ils sont de plus en plus nombreux ! Ils nous ont encerclé ! Ils vont attaquer à tout instant. », l'avertit Karin, affolée. Suigetsu ricanait, heureux de pouvoir enfin se battre, Sasuke et Juugo étaient étrangement calmes, tandis que la fleur de cerisier se rongeait les sangs. Elle redoutait que le Nukenin soit blessé et que ce soit des ninjas de Konoha qui les attaquent. Car, elle serait alors obligée de faire un choix et elle était terrifiée face à ce dilemme.

La rose attrapa la main du déserteur et la serra le plus fort possible. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait la peur au ventre, la terreur surgissait en elle, prenant peu à peu le contrôle de son âme. Qui choisir ? Le village ou Sasuke ? Tôt ou tard, elle devrait faire un choix.

« Promets-moi de faire attention, Sasuke. Ces ninjas sont venus pour te tuer... », murmura l'adolescente prise dans le tourment. Le Nukenin se pencha à son oreille et souffla :

« Te moquerais-tu de moi ? Rien ne peut égaler la puissance d'un Uchiwa. »

Puis il se redressa pour s'adresser à l'ensemble du groupe :

« Suigetsu, tu devras protéger Sakura coûte que coûte. Karin tu resteras en renfort à l'arrière, tu ne dois pas être blessée vu que tu es notre ninja médecin. Juugo et moi, nous ferons front à l'avant. »

Tous hochèrent la tête. L'adolescente sourit faiblement, Sasuke avait un tel charisme. L'équipe Faucon et elle le suivraient où qu'il aille.

La fleur de cerisier regarda Sasuke Uchiwa s'avancer jusqu'au milieu de la clairière, sans un dernier regard vers elle, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu se battre. Et même si, la jeune Haruno savait que le brun avait acquis une force et puissance inimaginable, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

« T'angoisse donc pas ! Il ne craint rien ! Crois-moi ! », l'informa Suigetsu en sabrant l'air avec son épée. Il trépignait d'impatience.

« Sache, mon cher que c'est dans la nature des femmes de s'inquiéter ! », rétorqua Sakura en mettant ses gants noirs. Allait-elle réellement se battre contre Naruto ?

« Hey Suigetsu ! », à cet appel, le concerné se retourna vers sa coéquipière, « J'espère que tu vas crever durant cette attaque ! », s'exclama Karin dans un grand éclat de rire.

Suigetsu la lorgna un instant avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Sakura :

« Tu disais ? »

« Karin ... n'est pas une femme comme les autres visiblement ... », s'amusa à dire la rose. Il fallait qu'elle chasse de son esprit ces pensées destructrices. Cela pouvait être n'importe qui d'autre que Naruto. Il existait tellement de pays différents, le monde des shinobis était vaste. Cependant, après sa fugue, les ninjas de Konoha devaient être à sa recherche ... Et comment réagirait Naruto en la voyant du côté de Sasuke ? Serait-elle, elle aussi, condamnée à mort pour avoir suivi un déserteur ? Pourrait-elle leur expliquer qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser Sasuke Uchiwa détruire le village de la feuille, mais que son amour pour le Nukenin l'empêchait de le quitter ?

« Tenez vous prêts, ils arrivent. », lança le chef à son équipe.

La fleur de cerisier allait enfin savoir, elle se retrouverait dans quelques secondes face à son destin, impossible de l'éviter, la réalité était dure à avaler. Elle avait vécu tout cela, toutes ces épreuves, pour arriver à ce moment-là, précisément, l'instant le plus dur de sa vie : son village ou Sasuke ?

« Sasuke Uchiwa, nous sommes venus te tuer ! »

Sous le coup de la pression, la jeune fille avait fermé les yeux, mais à l'entente de cette phrase elle les rouvrit. La team Taka était encerclée par ... une troupe de mercenaires ?!  
L'adolescente, la bouche grande ouverte, resta incrédule l'espace d'une seconde avant de se ressaisir. Finalement ce n'était pas Konoha qui les attaquait mais des chasseurs de primes qui, attirés par l'appât du gain, voulaient tuer le dernier des Uchiwa pour certainement récupérer une conséquente somme en retour auprès des cinq kages. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle s'était torturée l'esprit pour rien !

Le brun ténébreux ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cette provocation et fonça droit sur les ennemis son katana en main. Juugo, à sa suite, se transforma en un énorme monstre gris tout en hurlant un cri inhumain avant de se jeter sur ses adversaires. C'était donc cela le secret de Juugo, mais qu'était-il au juste ? Elle se rappelait avoir lu quelque chose au sujet de cet étrange pouvoir ...

Suigetsu, qui se tenait devant Sakura, serra un peu plus fort sa trancheuse de tête. La fille à la chevelure rose pouvait ressentir l'excitation qui montait peu à peu en lui. On aurait dit qu'il était né pour tuer, qu'il ne vivait que pour cela, il ne ressentait aucune peur, en fait, il n'avait qu'une hâte : se battre. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais cet instinct animal qui animait les hommes.

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Suigetsu abattit son premier adversaire, il rigolait de plus en plus fort, au fur et à mesure qu'il trucidait leurs ennemis, il était heureux.

« Alors, Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Karin avait raison, qu'attendait-elle ? Ces hommes n'étaient pas de Konoha et tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était la peau de Sasuke Uchiwa, celui qu'elle aimait. Même Naruto ne laisserait pas passer ça. Elle jeta un rapide regard vers le taciturne qui le Sharingan enclenché semblait effectuer un étrange ballet macabre tant il était gracieux mais sans pitié. La Chunin se décida donc à entrer en action. Elle courut se placer aux côtés d'un argenté survolté, concentra son chakra dans ses points et envoya à terre le premier mercenaire qu'elle croisa. L'homme-poisson la siffla admiratif ce qui fit rire la rose.

« Quelle force, Sakura ! » La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir, elle qui avait toujours eu l'habitude qu'on la traite de faible et d'incapable, elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était devenue presque autant redoutable que Tsunade-Sama.

Maintenant, qu'elle était lancée, ses ennemis n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. Elle distribuait coups de point et coups de pied à la volée. Évitant les attaques, analysant les techniques, remarquant les points faibles, elle était imparable. Suigetsu assurait ses arrières et elle, les siennes. Ils formaient un duo invulnérable et elle pouvait lire une certaine frayeur dans le regard des chasseurs de primes.

Elle constata que Karin se défendait plutôt bien elle aussi, la disciple de Tsunade en fut rassurée car même si la rousse l'énervait, un lien s'était formé entre les deux femmes.

Très vite, la rose constata que plus ils repoussaient ces brigands, plus ils en apparaissaient. C'était comme essayer d'abattre une hydre. Leur nombre finirait probablement par les submerger, ils ne pourraient plus leur faire face très longtemps. Il fallait trouver une solution et rapidement. Le combat avait débuté depuis vingt minutes, et bien que sa réserve de chakra était loin d'être épuisée, elle sentait que si l'attaque perdurait, leurs ennemis gagneraient à coup sûr et ils auraient Sasuke ! Non, elle ne pouvait pas permettre cela, et le dernier des Uchiwa avait, certainement, encore un nombre incroyable de techniques destructrices à utiliser. Il n'était pas un prodige pour rien. Elle devait avoir confiance en lui, il ne les laisserait pas mourir et surtout, il ne pouvait pas perdre bêtement dans une stupide attaque de mercenaires.

Sakura soupira face à cet espoir renaissant, et continua à frapper encore et encore. Son poing droit chargé de chakra s'écrasa sur le sol, le fissurant sur plusieurs mètres entraînant la chute d'une vingtaine d'assaillants. Elle balançait des shurikens et des kunais à ceux qui se trouvaient trop loin pour un combat au corps à corps. Alors qu'elle allait de nouveau frapper le sol, Suigetsu décapita un ennemi qui avait essayé de l'attaquer dans son dos. Elle l'en remercia du regard.

Son attention fut quelques secondes distrait tandis qu'elle regardait Sasuke et Juugo, un chasseur de primes en profita pour lui entailler le bras droit. De rage, la fleur de cerisier lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'estomac avant de lui fracturer le nez. Elle se soignerait la bataille une fois terminée.

Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent un cri strident. C'était Karin qui était totalement noyée sous le nombre d'adversaires. Sakura croisa le regard paniqué de Suigetsu, elle savait qu'il mourrait d'envie d'aller la secourir.

« Suigetsu ! », l'appela au secours la binoclarde.

Sakura savait au fond d'elle qu'entre l'argenté et la rousse, il y avait quelque chose de spécial qui se passait, et même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, elle se doutait bien, qu'ils avaient de forts sentiments l'un pour l'autre. De toute façon, la jeune fille s'en sortait très bien toute seule jusqu'à maintenant, et apparemment Karin n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle en combat. Elle ne tergiversa pas longtemps et interpella l'homme-poisson :

« Suigetsu, va aider Karin ! », dit-elle en faisant tomber à terre deux ennemis.

« Mais ! Et toi ? »

« Je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends !? Protège Karin ! », lui ordonna la ninja-médecin.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Suigetsu se précipita vers Karin. Un flot d'une centaine d'assaillants les prirent de court. Alors qu'ils commençaient à avoir le dessus, la situation semblait désormais plus que critique. La rose aurait aimé discuter avec le brun au sujet d'un plan mais il était trop loin pour qu'elle parvienne jusqu'à lui. Elle se mit donc en tête de rejoindre Karin et Suigetsu pour réfléchir à une issue.

Pendant qu'elle courait, un kunai vint se planter dans un de ses mollets, la faisant trébucher. Elle se releva et se remit à courir. La disciple de Tsunade était presque parvenue à l'endroit où se tenait ses amis, quand un groupe de trente hommes l'empêchèrent de poursuivre sa route. Pourtant, elle ne s'arrêta pas dans sa course et força le passage se prenant quelques coups de sabres et de kunais.

« Karin ! Suigetsu ! Il faut nous regrouper ! », s'écria-t-elle en arrivant à hauteur de sa coéquipière, l'épéiste était quelques mètres devant.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sasuke ne l'a pas encore utilisé !? », remarqua Karin avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Tandis qu'elles continuaient de se battre, elles essayaient de communiquer entre elles.

« De ... quoi ... parles-tu ? », articula Sakura avec effort, tant elle était essoufflée.

« Sasuke a le moyen de nous débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de ces bandits ! », mâchura la rousse entre ses dents.

La rose n'avait aucune idée de quelle technique pouvait bien parler son équipière et elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir car un énorme colosse d'au moins deux mètres avait frappé violemment Karin, la projetant dans les airs. La binoclarde tomba lourdement sur le sol, elle tenta tant bien que mal de se relever mais en vain. Sakura vit le colosse se penchait sur Karin et l'attrapait par les épaules pour lui asséner un deuxième coup de poing. La pauvre jeune fille cracha du sang et se tordit de douleur. C'en fut trop pour la fleur de cerisier qui se jeta sur le monstrueux mercenaire et le fit choir de toute sa hauteur avant de lui donner un violent coup de poing dans les côtes, en fracturant quelques une au passage.

« Ahahaha ! Si tu crois qu'avec ce pauvre petit coup de poing tu vas m'avoir ! Tu rêves, fillette ! »

Il rigolait l'imbécile ! Il méritait un châtiment des plus sévères, qu'il souffre autant qu'il avait torturé Karin. Redoublant d'efforts, la chunin concentra du chakra dans ses deux poings et fonça droit sur son adversaire. Il évita une de ses attaques mais elle parvint à le frapper à l'épaule. Il la repoussa et elle s'appuya sur ses mains pour lui donner un violent coup de pied dans le genou. Le géant cria de rage et de souffrance. Il ne fallait pas prendre Sakura Haruno à la légère ! Il allait le regretter. Elle chargea de nouveau et il l'esquiva.

« Tu es bien trop lente, gamine ! »

Cet idiot se fichait d'elle ! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Bien, son unique force ne suffisait pas visiblement, il fallait donc ruser. Elle utilisa une technique de multi-clonage pour créer deux clones. Les trois Sakura se précipitèrent sur le géant, deux mètres avant de le percuter, ses deux clones s'arrêtèrent et propulsèrent la jeune fille aux cheveux roses dans les airs. Le prenant par surprise, l'effet fut plus que réussi, le poing qui s'abattit sur le colosse fut tel qu'il s'effondra.

La rose ne prit même pas le temps de souffler qu'elle alla trouver Karin, toujours au sol.

« Karin, ça va ? », dit-elle en s'agenouillant à côté de la rousse. Celle-ci se releva péniblement, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait mal, horriblement mal. Attristée par le sort de son amie, Sakura entreprit de soigner Karin.

« Ne bouges pas, je vais te guérir. », l'assura-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire bienveillant.

« Tu es aussi une ninja-médecin ? », lui demanda la binoclarde qui s'était recouchée sur le sol pour pouvoir mieux respirer.

« Tsunade-Sama, ma sensei, m'a tout appris ! », à l'évocation de la cinquième Hokage, le cœur de la fleur de cerisier se serra. Comme son village lui manquait, elle avait beau être bien avec Sasuke et la team Taka, il persistait une absence au fond d'elle.

« Il te manque n'est-ce pas ? », constata Karin tandis que Sakura commençait ses soins.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ton village ... », murmura faiblement la rouquine.

La ninja-médecin ne savait pas si elle devait dire la vérité ou mentir. Elle redoutait que Karin n'avoue à l'Uchiwa qu'elle pensait encore à Konoha, néanmoins, elle avait confiance en son amie.

« Oui, c'est vrai ... », admit la jeune fille en détournant le regard. Elle s'attendait à ce que la rousse lui reproche son aveu, mais elle n'en fit rien.

« Pas toi ? »

« Mon village ... Il y a bien longtemps que je l'ai oublié... C'est Sasuke-Kun, maintenant, mon village. », confessa Karin honteuse.

A ce moment précis, Sakura ressentit de la peine pour Karin. La binoclarde aimait le taciturne éperdument et ne serait jamais aimée par lui en retour. Car, la rose, maintenant qu'elle avait plus ou moins le dernier des Uchiwa ne le laisserait à personne.

« Sakura ! Derrière toi ! », s'écria la rousse les yeux exorbités.

Le géant s'était redressé et balança avec violence Sakura sur le côté, l'adolescente vit, horrifiée, le colosse sortir un kunai d'une de ses poches et s'approcher de Karin qui ne pouvait toujours pas se lever, la ninja-médecin n'avait pas pu finir de la soigner.

« Je vais t'égorger comme un animal et après je découperai avec plaisir ton amie ! »

Les deux jeunes filles hurlèrent d'une même voix leur terreur. La fleur de cerisier devait à tout prix se relever, car Suigetsu ne pouvait pas venir les secourir et Sasuke et Juugo étaient bien trop loin pour arriver à temps. Il fallait faire vite. Alors qu'il avait les bras au-dessus de sa tête prêts à s'abattre, ses mains serrant fermement le kunai, le mercenaire n'avait plus qu'un pas à faire avant d'atteindre Karin, celle-ci avait le visage déformé par la peur.

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde, Sakura s'était jetée entre Karin et le géant au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à tuer la rousse. Karin resta sans voix, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer jusqu'à ce que des gouttes de sang ne commencent à tomber sur elle.

Avant tout chose, la rose ne ressentit rien, absolument rien, c'était le néant côté sentiment. Elle vit seulement le sourire du colosse s'élargir, elle devint subitement lasse, une grande fatigue l'envahissait et surtout ce froid qui semblait l'envelopper. Elle sentait une étrange chaleur couler sur son corps. Elle ne ressentait rien jusqu'à ce qu'une insupportable douleur l'inonde. Elle porta ses yeux sur son ventre et remarqua avec horreur le kunai planté dans son abdomen.

Au ralenti, elle observa le monstre la soulever par le kunai et enfoncer en profondeur un deuxième kunai dans son estomac, lacérant ses organes vitaux au passage. Lorsque son énorme poing vint heurter sa poitrine, écrasant sa cage thoracique, le choc la projeta dans les airs et elle eut l'impression de voler.

Sakura ouvrit ses mirettes tout doucement, elle était confortablement couchée sur un lit moelleux et douillet. La pièce lui semblait familière, les murs étaient blancs et une grande baie vitrée laissait entrer la lumière du soleil. Elle reconnut alors la chambre de Sasuke à Konoha. Elle sortit du lit et regarda autour d'elle, sur une commode se trouvait une photo de la team 7. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Elle sursauta quand elle se rendit compte que Naruto était assis dans un fauteuil et attendait qu'elle le remarque. Mais que faisait-il ici ?

« Bien dormi la marmotte ? », lui demanda le blondinet avec son éternel sourire de baka.

Elle ignorait la raison de sa présence dans la chambre du brun, ni pourquoi Naruto y était aussi, cependant, elle ne voulait pas réfléchir. Elle souhaitait profiter de cet instant avec son meilleur ami. Si seulement le taciturne était là ... A cette pensée, le concerné fit son apparition. L'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de sauter comme une enfant jusqu'à lui et déposa un timide baiser sur les lèvres de son ténébreux.

« Vous savez que vous êtes mignons ensemble ? », lança le blond en rejoignant ses amis.

La fleur de cerisier aurait aimé graver ce moment dans son cœur à jamais. C'était parfait, l'essentiel était là, et tant que l'essentiel serait là rien ne l'atteindrait. Sasuke prit ses deux mains et la contempla soucieusement.

« Tu n'es pas encore morte, chérie ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ... ? »

La jeune fille ne comprit pas cette soudaine question.

« Tu n'es pas encore morte, chérie ? »

Dans un soubresaut, Sakura se réveilla. Elle avait terriblement mal à la tête et ne ressentait plus rien à partir du bassin comme si le bas de son corps ne lui appartenait plus.

« Tu n'es pas encore morte, chérie ? »

C'était l'autre imbécile de géant qui avait son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle constata que dans sa chute, elle avait percuté un arbre et que sur le coup, elle s'était évanouie quelques instants mais surtout, qu'elle avait voltigé jusque dans la forêt ce qui faisait qu'elle était complètement seule et démunie.

L'élève de Tsunade aurait voulu crier, appeler au secours mais cela ne servirait qu'à la fatiguer encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et l'Uchiwa ne l'entendrait jamais d'aussi loin. Comme la vie était ironique : elle était enfin avec Sasuke, le brun ressentait -peut-être- des sentiments à son égard, elle n'avait pas eu à choisir entre son amour et son village, du moins pas encore, elle s'était fait de nouveaux amis, et voilà que la fatalité l'emportait. Elle allait mourir là, contre ce vieil arbre au beau milieu d'une forêt, à quelques mètres de l'homme qu'elle aimait, sans jamais pouvoir le raisonner et sauver son village. Comme la vie était cruelle ...

« On peut dire que tu m'auras fait chier jusqu'au bout toi ! », il sortit un long poignard de sa poche. « Alors par quoi je commence ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je te découpe ? Je te saigne ? Je t'égorge ? Je te ... »

Le colosse n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une lame transperça son cœur. Et là, derrière le mercenaire qui s'effondra, se tenait Sasuke Uchiwa. La rose n'en revenait pas, il était venu la secourir, oui, il ne l'avait pas abandonné à son triste sort. Elle oublia toute douleur, une immense joie l'envahit. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir. Il s'accroupit en face d'elle, son visage était tellement pâle, on aurait dit un cadavre. Était-il inquiet de son état ?

« Sasuke ... », murmura l'adolescente, les yeux pétillants de bonheur avant de remarquer du sang sur sa joue, son cœur bondit à la vue de la trace rouge.

« Tu es blessé ? Attends, je vais te soigner ! », s'écria la fille aux yeux émeraudes en essayant de se rapprocher de lui, elle tendit sa main, qui prenait déjà une teinte verte, vers sa joue rougie. Le ténébreux repoussa sa main d'un geste brusque.

« Idiote, ce n'est pas mon sang ! Au lieu de te soucier de moi, tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de ton état ! », dit-il avec rage. Pourquoi se mettait-il en colère dans des moments pareils ?

Sakura se décida tout de même à regarder ses blessures, les deux kunais étaient toujours fichés en elle, et elle avait plusieurs autres plaies à peu près sur tous ses membres. En effet, elle était dans un piteux état.

« Oh, ce n'est pas si grave que ça ... », prétendit-elle en arrachant d'un seul coup les deux kunais.

Elle appliqua ses deux mains, chargées de chakra, sur ses contusions, une douce tiédeur se rependit en elle. Elle se sentait déjà nettement mieux. Sasuke se contentait de l'observer à la tache. Une fois, que ses déchirures sur l'abdomen furent guéries, elle s'approcha doucement du dernier des Uchiwa et se blottit tout contre lui. Quelle agréable sensation ... Alors qu'il ne réagissait pas, Sakura crut bon de l'enlacer pour pouvoir mieux le posséder. Elle le serrait tellement fort. La rose se laissa aller, ferma les yeux et pressa sa tête contre son torse. Et dire qu'elle pouvait se permettre aujourd'hui ce dont elle rêvait depuis déjà tant d'années.

« Sakura ... Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais plutôt finir de te soigner ? », marmonna Sasuke, apparemment mal à l'aise. Évidemment, lui, surtout lui, ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait en le serrant ainsi dans ses bras.

« Laisse-moi juste rester comme ça quelques instants ... », le supplia la fleur de cerisier. Avec cette étreinte, elle se sentait capable de tout oublier, de balayer d'un coup de vent ses craintes, ses pires cauchemars, ses inquiétudes, ses questions, ses doutes, ses angoisses, ses peurs. Elle pourrait tout envoyer valser, après tout pourquoi pas ? Finalement, le taciturne posa tendrement sa tête contre la sienne et se décida à l'étreindre lui aussi. Petit à petit, Sasuke acceptait la nouvelle place que la rose occupait dans sa vie.

« On vous laisse seuls cinq minutes et vous en profitez pour vous tripoter ! », plaisanta l'argenté qui venait d'arriver en compagnie du reste de la team Taka.

D'un même mouvement, Sasuke et Sakura se redressèrent, néanmoins leurs mains restèrent entrelacées. En voyant Karin devant elle, la disciple de Tsunade-Sama se souvint qu'avant qu'elle ne se retrouve éjecter dans la forêt, la rousse était mal en point.

« Karin ! Tu vas bien ? Je suis désolée ... Je t'ai laissée toute seule ! Je m'en veux tellement ! Je vais te soigner immédiatement. », débita la jeune fille anxieuse à toute allure.

La rouquine mit une main sur la hanche avant de prendre la parole :

« Ne te fiches pas de moi ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, voyons, tu as tout de même pris le coup à ma place ... alors .. hum hum ... Merci. », acheva-t-elle en baissant la tête comme pour marquer son respect envers la ninja-médecin.

« Mais pour tes blessures ? », la questionna la Chunin toujours autant inquiète.

« Je suis la ninja-médecin de cette équipe à la base ... Alors, je suis capable de me soigner moi-même ! », l'informa la rousse avec un air suffisant. Elle ne changerait donc jamais ... tout comme Ino.

« Oh, mais tu oublies le plus important, Karin ! », assura Suigetsu avec un sourire narquois, « C'est moi qui t'aie sauvé en repoussant tous nos ennemis à la fin, alors tu pourrais également me remercier ! »

La concernée se tourna lentement vers lui, et le méprisa du regard.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te remercierais, je ne t'ai rien demandé, j'étais parfaitement en mesure de me défendre toute seule et en plus, je voulais que ce soit Sasuke qui me sauve ! » répliqua la binoclarde avant de se jeter sur le brun. Elle lui attrapa la main que ne tenait pas Sakura et l'attira vers elle.

« Tu n'as rien, Sasuke ? Peut-être veux-tu que je te soigne ... ? Tu pourrais me mordre ? », dit Karin dans un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

« Le mordre ? », répéta la rose offusquée, « Bas les pattes, mocheté ! », s'exclama-t-elle en ramenant Sasuke près d'elle, mais la rousse était toujours cramponnée aux ténébreux.

« Karin, lâche-moi ! », vociféra Sasuke dont la patience avait des limites, « Et toi, Sakura, calme-toi ! »

« Sinon, Sasuke, que faisons-nous maintenant ? », demanda Juugo qui voulait certainement changer de conversation. Au passage, lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux angoissés de Sakura, il lui fit un petit signe discret pour lui signifier qu'il allait parfaitement bien.

« Nous allons continuer notre route jusqu'à notre nouveau repère. », les informa l'Uchiwa en lâchant la main de la ninja-médecin et en s'avançant au milieu du groupe.

« Oh non ! Je viens de comprendre ! », s'écria Karin en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Quoi ? Tu viens de comprendre que Sasuke préférait largement sauver sa Madame Uchiwa qu'une minable comme toi ?! », ironisa l'homme-poisson avec sans doute à l'esprit l'envie de faire sortir la rousse de ses gonds.

« Non ! Depuis la fin du combat, je ressens un étrange chakra. », expliqua la binoclarde sous le regard curieux de ses partenaires, « Je pensais qu'il appartenait à un des chasseurs de primes, mais je me trompais ... »

« Que veux-tu dire ? », la pressa Juugo.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est comme s'il y avait deux chakras qui s'affrontaient au sein d'un même corps ... Oui, deux chakras pour une seule personne ... C'est ça ! »

« Deux chakra ? »

« Dans une seule personne ... »

« Oh non ! C'est ... »

« Naruto. », acheva Sasuke Uchiwa haineux, le sharingan déjà enclenché.


	7. Chapter 7

Le jour venait de se lever et la team Taka regroupée au centre d'une clairière, après avoir combattu, restait figée à l'entente d'un certain nom ...

« Sasuke qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Naruto ... Naruto ... Naruto ! Il n'y avait plus que ce mot dans l'esprit de Sakura. Pourquoi était-il là ? Était-il parti à sa recherche ? Lui en voulait-il ? Qu'allait-elle devoir faire ? Que ferait Sasuke quand il se retrouverait face à Naruto ? Tant de questions ...

La rose inspira fortement et expira longuement, « Pas de panique Sakura ! » se dit-elle en son for intérieur. Rien ne prouvait que c'était lui, il existait d'autres jinchurikis, enfin, il en restait un seul autre en dehors du blondinet. Mais, peut-être que Karin ne s'était pas encore remise de ses blessures et avait cru percevoir deux chakras en une personne, alors qu'il y avait en fait deux personnes. La dernière fois, la jeune fille s'était faite avoir, elle pensait être attaquée par des ninjas de Konoha, et la réalité avait été toute autre. Il fallait qu'elle garde la tête froide et surtout, qu'elle surveille Sasuke.

« Sasuke, je distingue trois autres ninjas qui l'accompagne. »

Trois aux personnes ? Mais qui ça pouvait bien être ? L'adolescente ne devait pas céder à l'angoisse. Cependant, elle n'était pas rassurée de constater le silence du ténébreux. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire : attaquer, tuer, partir ? Il ne voudrait certainement pas fuir. Un Uchiwa a beaucoup trop de fierté pour tourner le dos à un adversaire.

Que faire alors ?

« Sasuke, moi je suis prêt ! On le tue quand tu veux ton pote ! », déclara Suigetsu qui jubilait à l'idée de se battre encore.

« Ce n'est pas mon pote. », expliqua froidement le brun.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de se rebattre. Nous sommes tous épuisés. », les avertit Juugo toujours soucieux du bien-être des autres. « Nous ferions mieux de partir. »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi qui décide de ce que l'on fait ! », cracha en Sasuke en disparaissant un instant avant de réapparaître face à Juugo, le menaçant de son Katana. Le fleur de cerisier eut froid dans le dos, le Nukenin pouvait vraiment faire peur quand il le voulait. Elle pouvait percevoir dans ses pupilles une petite étincelle de folie qui l'accompagnait chaque jour depuis qu'il avait quitté le village de la feuille.

Pour le moment, Sakura devait convaincre l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru de ne pas affronter le blondinet maintenant. Elle avait besoin de temps pour préparer son entrevue avec son meilleur ami, même si elle savait qu'il ne la jugerait pas pour ses actes, il fallait trouver les bons mots pour lui expliquer la situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée. Et puis, elle aurait préféré le voir avant seul à seule sans Sasuke, car elle se doutait pertinemment qu'à la simple vue de Naruto, le taciturne ne pourrait retenir sa haine et se jetterait probablement sur lui. Et dire qu'en trois ans tant de choses avaient changé.

A cette époque, bien qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à rester dans la même pièce plus de cinq minutes, la fille aux yeux émeraudes voyait qu'au fond d'eux, ses partenaires étaient liés par une forte amitié et celle-ci faisait d'eux des frères. Dorénavant, ils n'étaient plus que des frères ennemis. Et elle, dans tout ça, elle se trouvait au juste milieu et n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire avec. C'était le prix à payer pour être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait sans trahir son village. Mais n'était-elle pas justement en train de trahir son village ? Où étaient les limites ? Après tout, jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas accompli grand chose : Sasuke ne s'était pas détourné de son sombre dessein. Néanmoins, elle ne devait pas perdre espoir, l'intervention de Naruto était sûrement une bonne chose. A deux, ils seraient beaucoup plus forts pour convaincre l'Uchiwa.

 _ _Naruto ... Aide-moi ...__

« Sasuke, je suis du même avis que Juugo ! Il vaudrait mieux pour nous que nous partions ! Nous ne savons pas à qui nous avons à faire. », dit Karin en baissant les yeux, elle ne voulait pas énerver le brun mais elle avait eu le courage de dire ce qu'elle pensait au risque de son courroux. Elle était encore faible et elle voulait se reposer avant de reprendre un combat.

« Je suis d'accord avec Karin et Juugo ... », avoua Sakura sans que le ténébreux ne lui accorde le moindre regard. Elle vit seulement ses membres se contracter.

« Nan ! Nan ! Naan ! Je veux me battre ! », implora l'homme-poisson les yeux larmoyants pour attendrir Sasuke.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut vite décider. Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus ! », annonça Karin en regardant par dessus son épaule pour surveiller les alentours.

Le taciturne se tourna alors vers la rose, et leurs yeux se perdirent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne tourne la tête.

« Bien ... Nous allons donc poursuivre notre route. », ordonna le dernier des Uchiwa.

Karin et Juugo ne tardèrent pas pour prendre le chemin, en passant la rousse laissa tomber le sac de Sakura à ses pieds.

« Si tu veux, je peux porter ton sac ! », lui proposa Juugo en souriant. Il était inquiet de l'état de la rose.

« C'est très gentil, Juugo, mais je vais le porter ! », dit-elle en se baissant pour attraper son sac, « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. », ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire franc pour le rassurer. Juugo et Sasuke étaient tellement différents, Juugo qui ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours, voulait toujours l'aider, tandis que Sasuke, qui était censé être son « petit ami » n'en avait que faire de sa santé.

Suigetsu n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux s'étaient seulement écarquillés et il était rouge de colère. Il fit un pas vers le Nunkenin. L'argenté avait perdu toute trace de sourire.

« Sasuke ! Je pige pas ! Pourquoi on le saigne pas ce mec si tu le détestes ? », balança l'homme-poisson en faisant de grands gestes.

La fleur de cerisier trembla un instant, la décision de l'Uchiwa l'avait elle aussi étonnée mais elle se doutait que si le déserteur avait refusé de se retrouver face à Naruto, c'était pour une bonne raison.

Sasuke tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Juugo et Karin qui attendaient le reste de la team dans les arbres. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de Sakura, il lui jeta un regard noir qui glaça le sang de la rose et sa voix grave tonitrua le silence :

« Il y a une chose dont je ne suis pas sûr. »

Ainsi, le ténébreux n'avait aucune confiance en la jeune fille. Il se méfiait encore d'elle. Certes, elle avait pensé à s'enfuir, mais elle ne l'aurait certainement pas fait et ne venait-elle pas de prouver sa loyauté en combattant aux côtés de la team Taka ? Pourquoi tout était toujours aussi compliqué ? Quand l'adolescente était tombée amoureuse du taciturne, elle était bien jeune et loin de songer que son meilleur ami porterait en lui le démon à neuf queues, qu'elle deviendrait la disciple d'un des trois ninjas légendaires et encore moins que son béguin d'enfance ne cesserait jamais et qu'il la mènerait dans une mésaventure peuplée d'embûches. Peu importait, elle devait se contenter pour l'instant de poursuivre sa route au près de Sasuke et d'espérer que Naruto ne croiserait pas son chemin.

 ** **.Ellipse Narrative.****

Après sept heures à écouter les plaintes de Karin, les ricanements de Suigetsu, les questions de Juugo et le mutisme de Sasuke, Sakura désirait un vrai repas, une vraie douche et un vrai lit. Elle était fatiguée, si fatiguée, tant mentalement que physiquement et toute l'équipe était à bout de nerfs. L'argenté finirait bien par tuer la rousse, si ce n'était pas elle qui le ferait avant, le brun souhaiterait certainement tuer de ses propres mains la rose, tandis que celle-ci avait tellement mal à la tête qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour faire taire tout ce beau monde. Seul Juugo semblait normal, de tous, il avait l'air le plus humain ... Néanmoins, après l'avoir vu se transformer en un monstre étrange pour se battre, la fleur de cerisier n'en était plus tout à fait certaine. Elle savait maintenant que cette transformation était ce que lui cachait son ami, mais elle ignorait comment aborder le sujet car Juugo faisait tout pour éviter de parler de lui.

Karin se détacha du groupe pour aller se placer à côté de l'Uchiwa qui n'avait plus dit un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient repris leur route.

« Sasuke-Kun, on ne pourrait pas s'arrêter s'il te plaît ? », susurra la rouquine dans l'espoir de faire fléchir l'insensible.

« Non. »

« Mais, ta Sakura n'arrête pas de se plaindre qu'elle est épuisée ! C'est insupportable ! Tu sais elle est vraiment faible, tu ferais mieux de trouver quelqu'un qui te correspond mieux comme moi par exemple ... », Karin ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'à la seconde où elle avait associé Sakura avec le mot faible, Sasuke s'était arrêté et retourné vers la jeune fille en question.

Troublée par ce véritable regard d'inquisition qu'il posait sur elle, l'adolescente rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Je ... Ce n'est pas vrai, Sasuke ! Je ne me suis pas plainte ! C'est Karin qui... »

« Tais-toi. », lui ordonna le taciturne en la coupant.

Pourquoi fallait-il que dès que Sakura avait une certaine complicité avec le ténébreux, un événement vienne tout gâcher ? Décidément, Naruto serait toujours un obstacle entre elle et Sasuke. Après tout, c'était Naruto qui lui avait volé le premier baiser de l'Uchiwa, c'était lui qui venait toujours énerver le brun lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois, c'était lui qui voulait toujours sortir avec elle une fois qu'elle s'était faite éconduite par Sasuke ... Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, les rares moments où Sasuke s'était confié à elle, le blond manquait à l'appel. Est-ce que la présence du blondinet l'empêcherait de rester auprès de Sasuke ?

« J'ai soif, Sasuke ! Je me meurs ! », baragouina Suigetsu en s'affalant sur une branche.

« Sasuke, nous ferons ce que tu veux, mais il serait plus sage de nous poser pour le moment ... », proposa Juugo en essayant de ne pas s'attirer les foudres du Nukenin.

« Karin. », appela l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru, « Est-ce que tu ressens encore la présence de Naruto ? »

« Non, je ne perçois plus son chakra, enfin, ses chakras, depuis deux bonnes heures au moins. », dit la rousse dans un sourire satisfait, elle aimait se sentir utile pour Sasuke.

Suigetsu secoua la tête, agacé par le manège de Karin. Il murmura à Sakura qui s'était assise à côté de lui :

« Elle fait pitié à continuer d'espérer quelque chose de la part de Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sakura regarda la binoclarde qui souriait fièrement, elle crut se voir l'espace d'un instant. Non, elle n'éprouvait aucune pitié envers Karin, bien au contraire elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'elle vivait et ne pouvait que la soutenir. Néanmoins, la rose aurait préféré que la jeune fille jette son dévolu sur une autre personne que Sasuke. Toutefois, elle devait s'y faire, le charme de l'Uchiwa ne cesserait jamais d'être aussi ravageur et la fleur de cerisier se retrouverait en toute circonstance face à des rivales.

« Non ... A vrai dire, elle me rappelle quelqu'un ...», assura la jeune fille dans un sourire énigmatique.

« Nous allons nous arrêter à l'auberge la plus proche. », déclara le brun à son équipe après réflexion.

Sakura voulut sauter de joie mais se retint, enfin un foyer accueillant ! Cela faisait peut-être un mois qu'elle dormait soit à la belle étoile, soit dans un sinistre souterrain. Contente de l'annonce du taciturne, la team Taka se mit en route avec l'espoir de pouvoir bientôt se reposer convenablement.

Le trajet fut cette fois plus détendu, Suigetsu expliquait à Juugo et à Sakura son désir de posséder les sept épées de Kiri, tout en jetant tout objet qu'il pouvait attraper dans les cheveux de Karin, qui malgré son petit sourire flatté n'arrêtait pas d'insulter l'argenté, Sasuke soupirait et tentait de calmer son groupe et Sakura, elle, riait comme elle n'avait pas ri depuis longtemps. Et même si, le ténébreux semblait fâché contre elle pour une quelconque raison, l'adolescente se sentait heureuse de partager ce moment avec eux. Si seulement Naruto avait été là ...

Le soleil finissait tranquillement sa course quand ils arrivèrent à proximité d'une auberge, dans un petit village nommé Amagumo du pays de la Terre, avant qu'ils ne pénètrent à l'intérieur, le Nukenin leur demanda de ne pas se faire remarquer car bien qu'ils soient dans un endroit reculé, les risques que la team soit découverte étaient possibles.

L'auberge était traditionnelle, une moquette beige recouvrait le sol, une grande baie vitrée donnait sur une petite rivière qui traversait la forêt, un grand couloir mené au restaurant bondé, d'où se présentait un escalier conduisant aux chambres. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres du comptoir où attendait une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains relevés en chignon. La cuisine était sur leur droite, et tout le personnel s'activait face à la nombreuse clientèle. Le brouhaha de la salle ramena Sakura à la réalité. Des familles, des collègues, des couples, des ninjas ... Toute cette vie qui ne se doutait pas qu'un déserteur, recherché par l'ensemble des Shinobis, venait d'entrer avec son équipe.

Sasuke se tourna vers les membres de Taka.

« Bien, Karin et Suigetsu, allez réserver deux chambres, nous vous attendrons au restaurant. », ordonna le dernier des Uchiwa à ses deux acolytes.

« Alors une chambre pour Sasuke-Kun et moi et l'autre pour vous trois ! », énuméra la rousse en désignant les trois concernés. L'homme-poisson se frappa la tête avec sa main et pesta, Juugo ne put réprimer un rire et Sakura fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Karin s'imaginait vraiment passer la nuit avec son Uchiwa ?

« Non. », rétorqua Sasuke, calmement, les yeux clos certainement pour ne pas la tuer sur place, « Vous serez toi, Juugo et Suigetsu dans une chambre, tandis que Sakura et moi serons dans l'autre. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Alors qu'elle était derrière le brun, Sakura se pencha sur le côté afin que Karin la voie et lui tira la langue. Il n'était peut-être pas appropriée qu'elle se réjouisse autant de passer une nuit avec le taciturne, néanmoins, elle se sentait étrangement fière qu'il veuille être avec elle.

Honteuse, la binoclarde s'empourpra pendant que l'argenté se moquait d'elle sans se cacher.

« Mais ... Je pensais, Sasuke-Kun, qu'il serait plus judicieux que l'on vous sépare, au cas où Naruto arriverait jusqu'ici ... », murmura-t-elle en se triturant les doigts nerveusement. Cette remarque fit sourire la rose, elle avait eu le même comportement et elle l'aurait probablement encore si elle ne redoutait pas autant la colère de l'Uchiwa.

Suigetsu attrapa la rousse par le bras et l'entraîna vers le comptoir pour réserver les chambres. Sakura put entendre l'argenté dire à Karin :

« Je pensais que tu serais heureuse de partager une chambre avec moi ... Depuis le combat où tu m'as littéralement supplié de te sauver, j'imaginais que toi et moi ... Et bien, tu vois quoi, on aurait pu s'envoyer en l'air ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Karin explose, folle de rage elle se jeta sur l'homme-poisson et lui explosa le crâne en une grande flaque d'eau qui se recomposa la seconde d'après.

« Ils sont vraiment pas croyables. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! », remarqua Juugo en secouant la tête dépité, ce qui provoqua un fou rire de la part de Sakura.

« Au fait, pourquoi se détestent-ils autant ? », nota la rose en les regardant retenir les dortoirs.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais j'aime à croire que leurs différences ne font que les rapprocher l'un de l'autre, un peu comme toi et ... », acheva Juugo avec une voix grave en fixant Sasuke.

La jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes se permit de lancer un timide regard vers le brun pour voir sa réaction. Il s'était éloigné d'eux, le visage fermé il avait le regard tourné vers le restaurant. Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il ait entendu les propos de son acolyte. Déçue, elle s'approcha de lui à pas de velours et vint se poster à ses côtés. Faisant fi de son angoisse, elle se cramponna à sa manche comme si c'était un geste de secours, une ultime bouée lui rappelant son existence et sa présence. Elle était avec Sasuke, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Mais à la place de trouver un certain réconfort, une sensation de sécurité, le ténébreux releva son bras, rageur, détachant l'emprise de la fleur de cerisier sur lui. Inquiète, l'adolescente tenta de sonder ses traits tirés, essayant vainement de déchiffrer ses pensées. A quoi songeait-il en cet instant même ? Ce garçon resterait à jamais un mystère à ses yeux.

Le reste de la team les rejoignit, Suigetsu et Karin avaient fini de récupérer les clés des chambres.

« Bah alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! », leur lança l'argenté ne se doutant pas de la situation tendue entre les deux.

« Allons manger. », dit l'Uchiwa en fuyant presque Sakura. Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ?

Une fois assis, et les commandes faites, l'équipe se détendit enfin. Depuis leur combat, ils n'avaient pas eu une seule seconde de répit. Et la fatigue pouvait se lire sur chacune de leur face. Ils n'aspiraient qu'à un peu de repos. Néanmoins, Karin restait concentrée sur sa lecture des chakras, et Sasuke ne cessait d'épier les autres clients avec l'intention de tuer quiconque les reconnaîtrait. Heureusement pour eux, personne ne semblait faire attention aux cinq ninjas attablés. La disciple de Tsunade s'enfonça dans les coussins moelleux de la banquette et souffla d'aise. Lorsque les plats arrivèrent, ils se jetèrent dessus et dévorèrent en deux-trois bouchées le contenu de leurs assiettes. Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas eu de vrai repas ?

« Alors qui est ce fameux Naruto ? », demanda Juugo après avoir terminé son dîner. Sur le coup, l'adolescente à la chevelure couleur pétale de cerisier se dit que son ami cherchait les ennuis. Le brun ténébreux ne voulait en aucun cas parler de son passé et encore moins du blondinet.

« Personne. », riposta l'Uchiwa pour mettre fin à la discussion. Mais ses coéquipiers n'étaient pas du même avis et ils savaient qui pouvait répondre à leurs questions. Maintenant que le sujet était lancé, Suigetsu et Karin éprouvaient une insatiable curiosité. Ce fut pourquoi Juugo se tourna vers la rose qui était à sa droite et réitéra son interrogation.

« Et bien ... » Que devait-elle dire ? Si le nukenin refusait de révéler qui était son ancien camarade, elle n'aurait pas le droit elle non plus. « Il faisait partie de notre équipe. Mais vous l'avez déjà vu non ? »

« Oui, c'est le Jinchuuriki du démon à neuf queues c'est ça ? », s'enquit Suigetsu, dont l'envie de se frotter à un hôte réveillait son désir de se battre.

« Oh mais la fois où on l'avait aperçu, Sasuke-Kun l'avait battu à plate couture ! », renchérit Karin admirative, les mains jointes contre son cœur. A ce souvenir, la rose fit une grimace, la dernière fois qu'elle y avait pensé, la rousse lui avait reproché d'avoir pleuré.

« Mais que fait-il ici, Sakura ? Il veut tuer Sasuke ? »

A ces mots, la fleur de cerisier croisa le regard noir du taciturne, il ne cilla même pas.

« Non ! Naruto n'est pas d'accord avec la décision du conseil des Kages. Tout comme moi, il veut ramener Sasuke-Kun à Konoha ... Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit là pour ça. », déduisit-elle dans un sourire doux. Elle aimait évoquer le blond, car cela lui réchauffait toujours le cœur. Quand on songeait à Naruto, on se sentait étonnamment bien.

« Naruto est venu pour toi, Sakura. », jura le dernier des Uchiwa avec dégoût. Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait lire toute la répugnance qu'il lui accordait.

Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement. Les autres membres de la Team Taka se turent, souhaitant sûrement disparaître à ce moment.

« Non ... Je ne crois pas ... Il ne se doute pas que je suis avec toi. », dit Sakura blême, elle se sentait accusée. Était-ce donc la raison de son énervement ? Sasuke lui reprochait-il que Naruto soit dans les alentours ?

« Ce que tu peux être naïve ... », cracha-t-il en fermant les yeux. « J'imagine que tu n'as prévenu personne de ton départ, mais le village a bien dû se rendre compte de ton absence. Et qui d'autre que Naruto serait parti à ta recherche ? », finit-il en rouvrant les yeux. Oui ... Sasuke Uchiwa lui en voulait que Naruto Uzumaki soit là pour elle, Sakura Haruno. Et tout ça était indéniablement de sa faute. Elle renifla péniblement et une larme coula lentement sur sa joue droite, partant du coin de l'oeil pour achever sa laborieuse course à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Juugo posa sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter, tandis que Suigetsu n'affichait plus son éternel sourire moqueur, Karin, quant à elle, baissa les yeux emplis de tristesse.

« Alors tu vas partir avec lui ? »

C'était la rousse, celle qui la détestait, celle qui voulait lui voler Sasuke, celle qui ne tolérait pas sa présence dans le groupe, celle qui essayait tout le temps de la faire passer pour une faible, celle qui la discréditait dès qu'elle le pouvait aux yeux du brun. Pourtant, la fille aux yeux émeraudes percevait dans sa voix le début de sanglots. Était-ce possible ?

« Si Naruto te retrouve, tu vas nous quitter ? », implosa Suigetsu, les yeux effrayés. Il se fichait pas mal de passer pour un fou, il avait eu besoin d'exprimer cet abandon soudain qu'il avait ressenti.

« Je n'avais pas encore médité là-dessus, mais oui, c'est logique après tout ... Tu ne pouvais pas rester infiniment avec nous ... Tu n'es pas du « mauvais côté » comme nous. », avisa Juugo en parlant sur un ton si faible que la médecin-ninja dût se pencher pour l'entendre.

« Et Sasuke ? Tu vas le laisser tout ... seul ? », termina Karin dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Sakura n'aurait jamais cru que tous les trois tenaient autant à elle. Toutefois, ne serait-elle pas elle aussi déchirée à l'idée de ne plus les voir. Elle était ravie d'être avec eux, voire heureuse. Ils se complétaient tous les cinq à merveille comme si cela avait été leur destinée de se rencontrer et de former une horde, une meute.

Sasuke était resté silencieux comme à son habitude, le visage impassible néanmoins, ses pupilles trahissaient ses sentiments. La rose crut saisir dans ses iris ses pensées. Et elle supposa qu'il éprouvait exactement les mêmes émotions qu'eux. Se figurait-il qu'elle allait l'abandonner ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de le savoir car à cet instant même, elle vit entrer dans l'auberge Ino, Shikamaru et Choji. Mais le pire dans cette vision, fut la touffe blonde qu'elle découvrit juste derrière ses trois amis de Konoha. Naruto ...

Elle était paralysée, transformée en statue par cette apparition. Cependant, les autres autour d'elle réagirent à la vitesse de l'éclair, on lui empoigna le bras, la tirant vers l'étage et en moins d'un battement de cils elle se retrouva dans une chambre seule avec le taciturne.

Ils étaient tous les deux au centre d'une pièce, de taille moyenne. Un lit à gauche prenait la majeur partie de la place, en face de lui, contre le mur, se tenait une énorme armoire en bois couleur châtaigne, tout au bout de la chambre, était disposé un grand bureau avec au dessus une fenêtre donnant sur la forêt qui entourait l'auberge et enfin à la droite de ce bureau, se trouvait la salle de bain. L'un en face de l'autre, Sakura et Sasuke attendaient que tout change ou non. Et étrangement, la rose espérait que non.

« Tu crois qu'ils nous ont vu ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous ensemble ? Naruto avec l'équipe dix ? Ils seraient en mission à ton avis ? Ou est-ce qu'ils nous recherchent ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? », la fleur de cerisier avait laissé ce flot continu de paroles sortir de sa bouche. Il était nécessaire pour elle de dire tout ce qu'elle avait pensé en les voyant. Eux, les vestiges du passé de Sasuke.

Promptement, l'ancien élève d'Orochimaru posa une main sur la bouche de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de parler. Surprise, celle-ci se tut immédiatement.

« Cesse de parler pour ne rien dire. », lui ordonna-t-il. Peut-être était-il temps qu'ils règlent leurs comptes non ? La rose retira la main de Sasuke de sa bouche et affronta son regard froid.

« Je sais que tu es fâché, Sasuke. Il faudrait qu'on en parle. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. », déclara-t-il en lui tournant le dos. Une fois, encore, elle devait tout faire. Il était aussi têtu qu'une mule celui-là.

« Je t'en prie. Explique-moi ! », l'implora-t-elle en se mettant face à lui. « Je ne veux en aucun cas repartir avec Naruto. » Elle prit son visage entre ses deux mains, et ses doigts commencèrent à caresser sa peau pâle. Non, elle ne voulait pas être loin de lui. Jamais ! Doucement, ses lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes, souhaitant une nouvelle fois s'unir.

« Puisque je te dis que je l'ai vu Shikamaru ! »

« Tu sais que c'est impossible Naruto. »

« Non ! Je vous dis que j'ai vu une chevelure rose ! Ça n'peut être que Sakura-Chan ! »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! »

« Mais Ino, je suis certain de l'avoir vu ! »

« Ça suffit Naruto ! Sakura est en mission pour Tsunade dans un village du pays de l'eau ! Autrement dit à des centaines de milliers de kilomètres de nous ! »

« C'est injuste ! Je sais que j'ai vu Sakura-Chan ! »

« Aller, arrête de bouder ! Et allons rejoindre Choji au restaurant. »

Haletante, la fille au cœur des tourments de Naruto se précipita contre la porte de la chambre et écouta les bruits de pas redescendre l'escalier. Naruto ... Il était sûr de l'avoir vu. Naruto ... Lui, il ne serait jamais parti sans elle ou sans lui avoir dit où il allait. Naruto ...  
Ino avait dit qu'elle était en mission pour Tsunade, est-ce que la cinquième Hokage se serait doutée du plan qu'avait en tête son élève et l'aurait protégée ? Cela ressemblait tellement à Tsunade-Sama. Elle l'en remercia de toute son âme. L'adolescente se laissa tomber contre la porte, les larmes coulèrent d'elles-même sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

« Naruto ... Naruto ... Naruto ... Naruto ... », chuchota-t-elle entre plusieurs sanglotements. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'enfuir sans le prévenir. Il devait s'inquiéter et être triste. Elle n'était pas digne d'être son amie. Sasuke la releva sans aucune tendresse et la secoua violemment.

« Je t'interdis de pleurer pour lui ! », vociféra-t-il hors de lui. Il lui faisait mal, le brun serrait ses poignets si fort qu'elle n'arrivait plus à les bouger. Malgré son ordre, ses pleurs redoublèrent.

« Je te défends de pleurer pour Naruto ! Tu ne dois verser des larmes que pour moi ! Tu comprends ?! Arrête de pleurer ! »

La fleur de cerisier ne comprenait plus rien. Tout ceci était absurde. Oui, c'était illogique. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? D'où lui venait cette idée ? C'était saugrenu et tellement égoïste de sa part. Elle pleurerait pour qui elle voulait, il ne pouvait la priver de cela. Elle explosa de colère :

« Est-ce que tu entends ce que tu dis ?! Je fais ce que je veux ! Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer pour Naruto ! Et je verserais autant de larmes que j'en juge nécessaire ! », hurla-t-elle en le repoussant brutalement. Tout se passa très vite, ils luttèrent quelques instants dans un silence effroyable, se débattant, seules leurs respirations saccadées s'entendaient. Jusqu'à ce que Sasuke, plus fort qu'elle, ne la saisisse par les hanches et ne la plaque sèchement sur le lit, se mettant au dessus d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe. La jeune fille se tortilla dans tous les sens pour se défaire de cette étreinte forcée.

« Je ne suis ni ton objet ni sous tes ordres. », objecta-t-elle écoeurée par son comportement. Elle voulait presque lui cracher au visage tant elle était révoltée.

« C'est moi qui décide et tu es à moi ! », décréta-t-il en prenant dans une main son menton pour la forcer à se soumettre à lui. Le cœur de la rose battait à cent à l'heure, elle était essoufflée d'avoir crié et de s'être battue. Soudain, elle cessa de bouger lorsqu'elle sentit l'autre main du brun passait en dessous de sa culotte. Il ne comptait quand même pas la faire sienne dans un moment pareil ? Sa main hasardeuse commença à l'effleurer délicatement. Sakura écarquilla les yeux, hoquetant, elle arriva à articuler avec peine :

« Sa ... Sa ... Sasuke ... Qu'est-ce que ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », baragouina-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

Mais il ne la regardait plus, il était juste concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il avait relâché la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle. Et même si ses traits étaient encore tirés, il ne paraissait plus enragé. Ses doigts titillèrent le bout de chair rosé de l'adolescente lui procurant un plaisir indéniable. Elle mouillait déjà à vue d'oeil. Il y avait une minute encore, elle était furieuse et maintenant, elle haletait sous ses attouchements. La ninja-médecin soupira longuement. Ils étaient fous tous les deux. Aussi fous l'un que l'autre. Et peut-être fous l'un de l'autre. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Sasuke-Kun, je t'aime. », avoua Sakura. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle lui avait dit une chose aussi importante maintenant, après ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais c'était ce qu'elle ressentait et elle tenait à lui dire. Elle était condamnée à l'aimer irrévocablement, peu importait les conséquences que cela engendreraient. Le ténébreux était incapable de lui répondre, il était incapable de lui faire parvenir ses sentiments. Bien que sa jalousie soit incontestable, il venait de le prouver. Le taciturne stoppa son activité et il l'observa quelques secondes avant de se pencher docilement vers les lèvres qu'elle lui tendait. Et leurs bouches se sellèrent avec fracas, sauvagement leurs langues se mêlèrent, leurs mains se joignirent jusqu'au sang, leurs jambes s'enroulèrent avec ardeur. L'excitation récente qui était née en elle suite aux caresses de Sasuke s'enflamma telle une torche. Et celle de son amant également. Ils auraient pu s'unir à nouveau lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Hargneusement, Sasuke releva la tête, il ne supportait pas d'être dérangé, surtout à cet instant. La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit rire, en voyant son brun si énervé de n'avoir pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on les interrompait pendant qu'ils laissaient libre cours à leur passion.

« Sakura ? Sakura ? Tu es là ? »

Qui était-ce ?

Le nukenin s'assit au bord du lit pour pouvoir laisser la rose se lever. Elle se posta contre la porte.

« Qui est là ? »

« C'est Shikamaru. Sakura, écoute, j'ignore tout de ta présence ici, mais je me doute que si tu te caches de Naruto c'est pour une bonne raison. Alors je ne dirais rien. Sois en sure. »

L'adolescente sourit, heureuse d'avoir des amis sur qui elle pouvait compter, des amis si chers à son cœur. Les capacités analytiques de Shikamaru relevaient du génie. Comme à son habitude, il tombait dans le vrai. Et plutôt que de vendre la mèche, il laissait à la rose l'opportunité de poursuivre son but. Décidément, elle était chanceuse d'être entourée d'autant de personnes dignes de confiance.

« Merci Shikamaru. »

« Une dernière chose, Sakura, reviens bientôt ! Naruto est vraiment insupportable quand tu n'es pas là ! »

Sur ce, Shikamaru repartit comme il était venu. Elle se dirigea vers le ténébreux. Naruto le baka infernal et attachant. Elle rigola à cette pensée. Elle se coucha au milieu du lit, attendant que Sasuke ne la rejoigne. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Évidemment, il devait avoir perdu toute envie de batifoler. Elle décida donc de prendre une douche, de toute manière sa culotte était encore trempée. L'eau lui fit le plus grand bien, elle se ressourça sous cette chaleur, sa peau de pêche rougit lorsqu'elle se ressassa ce qui aurait pu se passer avec le déserteur quelques minutes plus tôt. Honteuse, elle se surprit à en vouloir encore. Cet égoïste maladroit ne pouvait lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle sans la blesser. Une fois, sa toilette terminée, elle retrouva l'Uchiwa étendu sur le côté gauche du lit, les yeux clos. Déçue, Sakura se résigna à aller s'étendre à ses côtés. Néanmoins, elle se déshabilla, et se glissa entre les draps en sous-vêtements. Elle espérait l'appâter avec ses courbes de femme, mais aucun signe de la part de son partenaire ne la mit sur cette voie.

Sakura se réveilla dans un sursaut, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle alluma la lampe qui était à son chevet et inspecta tout autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait toujours dans la chambre de l'auberge, Sasuke s'était finalement couché dans le lit, un pied de la rose partit en chasse et rencontra la peau nue et froide d'une jambe d'homme. Elle frissonna à ce contact. Il devait être en caleçon. Elle réfléchit deux secondes à ce qu'elle souhaitait faire et finalement, se blottit tout contre lui. Son corps, à elle, était brûlant comme son cœur alors que celui de l'Uchiwa était glacé comme son âme. Elle sentit qu'il venait de s'éveiller et elle l'embrassa sur la joue tendrement. Elle raffolait de ces rares moments où ils avaient tout l'air d'un couple d'adolescents normaux.

« Tu sais qu'il a toujours été amoureux de toi, Naruto. », insinua le brun en passant un bras autour de sa taille fine.

« Je sais ... Je crois que je le sais depuis le début ... », lui confia la rose en se serrant encore plus contre le taciturne.

« Hn. »

« Je l'aime beaucoup moi aussi. Je tiens énormément à lui. Et je ne permettrais pas que tu lui fasses du mal. », A ces mots, Sasuke se détacha d'elle. Elle eut froid tout d'un coup, peut-être qu'elle aurait dû regretter ses paroles, cependant, elle se devait d'être franche. Et suite aux événements récents, il fallait mettre les choses au clair. Le blondinet tenait une place importante dans son univers. Il l'avait toujours comprise et soutenu, tandis qu'elle l'avait méprisé et rabaissé. Certes, elle le frappait constamment, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il se comportait comme un idiot. Naruto était la gentillesse incarnée. Naruto était son meilleur ami, son frère, son secours ... Elle ne se remettrait pas d'un combat entre les frères ennemies, surtout si l'un perdait la vie. Non, elle ne pourrait le supporter.

« Je l'aime beaucoup oui. », répéta la rose alors que le brun fit un mouvement pour sortir du lit. Sans doute était-il dégoûté par ses propos, seulement elle retint par le bras. Cela ne lui faisait pas de mal de souffrir un peu. « Mais il n'est pas toi ... » L'Uchiwa se ravisa, et se recoucha auprès d'elle. Sasuke Uchiwa était un enfant capricieux. Il l'embrassa furtivement avant de lui ordonner de se rendormir.

Le réveil fut dur, très dur. Sakura aurait préféré rester dans le lit toute la journée. Mais elle n'eut pas le choix. Ils devaient reprendre la route et à l'aurore, pour ne pas risquer de tomber sur le blond. Suigetsu avait fait une allusion douteuse quand Sasuke et la fleur de cerisier étaient sortis de leur chambre, ce qui avait provoqué la colère du Nukenin. Karin avait essayé de la sonder pour savoir si l'argenté avait raison ou non. Mais la fleur de cerisier, un petit sourire en coin, se régala de son silence et du visage déconfit de la rousse.

Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre les autres dans les arbres, elle observa l'auberge en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Naruto en cet instant. Et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la forêt, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière. Elle pria très fort intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas lui. Mais ...

« Sakura-Chan ! Sakura-Chan ! »

Oui ... Il avait fini par la retrouver.

Sakura resta interdite en le regardant courir vers elle, ce grand sourire sur les lèvres, son air si enthousiaste, ses cheveux blonds ballottant tout autour de lui, ses mains faisant de grands gestes et ses yeux bleus rieurs. Naruto Uzumaki dans toute sa splendeur.

« Naruto ! Non ! Va-t-en tout de suite ! », hurla-t-elle avec désespoir. C'était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. L'heure du choix était arrivé. Ce qu'elle avait redouté depuis le début.

Sasuke apparut juste devant elle, la cachant du blond. Naruto s'arrêta net lorsqu'il aperçut son ancien coéquipier, celui qui les avait trahi. Celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

« Naruto ... Je t'attendais. »

 _Alors Sakura Haruno qui vas-tu choisir ?_

Au loin, une ombre passa sa langue sur ses dents, se délectant du spectacle. Décidément, suivre cet Uchiwa était loin d'être ennuyant.


	8. Chapter 8

Kisame Hoshigaki n'aimait personne, ou du moins, il n'aimait pas grand monde. En fait, la seule personne que Kisame avait apprécié dans toute sa vie, était son partenaire de l'Akatsuki : Itachi Uchiwa. Mais son fidèle compagnon, à cause de son stupide petit frère, n'était plus de ce monde. Et même, si Kisame savait pertinemment qu'Itachi était mort de maladie, il conservait une profonde rancœur envers ce petit Uchiwa de malheur. C'était pourquoi quand, le chef de l'Akatsuki lui avait ordonné d'aller chercher Sasuke Uchiwa, l'homme-requin avait tout d'abord clairement refusé. Pas question pour lui de traîner avec un raté pareil qui n'avait rien à voir avec le génie de son grand frère. Cependant, il avait été dans l'obligation d'accepter. Sinon, Kami seul savait ce qui lui aurait été arrivé. Au départ, le suivre était d'un profond ennui, surtout lorsque l'Uchiwa s'était terré dans des souterrains. Toutefois, son ennui se transforma en curiosité lorsqu'une beauté à la chevelure rose comme la fleur essaya dans une tentative grotesque de tuer Sasuke. Ce qui était pathétique dans cette histoire, c'était que la jeune fille en question était éperdument amoureuse du déserteur. Néanmoins, elle fut sauver par celui qu'elle avait tenté d'abattre en personne. Ironique non ? Ils restèrent plusieurs jours, le temps filait à une vitesse affolante, dans cette planque souterraine. Jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, la team Taka ressorte enfin. Et qu'elle n'en fut pas la surprise de Kisame de voir la demoiselle accompagner Sasuke et son équipe. Mais le meilleur restait à venir, une nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait, il avait retrouvé le jeune Uchiwa en compagnie de cette pucelle qui ne devait plus l'être du reste. L'homme-requin se permit de reluquer les tourtereaux, après tout, il s'emmerdait déjà bien assez comme ça, à poursuivre un gamin. Un peu de distraction ne lui ferait pas de mal. Le divertissement fut rapidement terminé quand une bataille commença. Kisame se régala à observer la divine colombe se battre avec rage et détermination. Et alors que le combat touchait à sa fin, il avait découvert cette vénus rosâtre enlaçant le jeune Uchiwa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se dit sur le coup que cet Uchiwa ne méritait aucunement une telle femme. Kisame se demanda aussi comment la fille aux cheveux rouge pétant n'avait pas pu remarquer son chakra alors qu'elle avait repéré quatre autres personnes. Il ne trouva rien d'autre pour répondre à cette question que son incroyable supériorité. Il continua donc sa filature jusqu'à une auberge, où visiblement Sasuke s'était gardé la nymphe à la peau de pêche rien que pour lui. Et tandis que Kisame songeait à se montrer enfin pour ramener ce brun arrogant au QG de l'Akatsuki, le lendemain de la nuit à l'auberge il fut stoppé dans son élan, par un espèce d'énergumène blond et orangé qui courait vers la charmante et délicieuse adolescente. Piqué au vif, Kisame se rendit compte qu'il y avait beaucoup trop d'hommes autour de cette jeune fille devenue son égérie. Mais vu la manière dont Sasuke Uchiwa accueillit le petit nouveau, il se plut à croire que bientôt il n'y aurait plus de prétendants. Oui, visiblement Kisame n'aimait personne, en dehors d'Itachi bien entendu, Kisame n'aimait personne à part cette Sakura.

 ** **Un mois auparavant****

Une jeune fille à la chevelure aussi rose que les pétales des fleurs de cerisiers courait à perdre haleine dans les rues de Konoha. Sa chevelure virevoltait au gré du vent tant son allure était pressée. Ses grands yeux verts tel l'éclat d'un émeraude trahissaient sa nervosité. Ses joues rosissaient à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure qu'elle remontait les quartiers du village de la feuille. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front, elle les essuya du revers de la main sans même prendre le temps de s'arrêter. Il faisait une chaleur écrasante en ce jour, et Sakura Haruno était attendue. L'adolescente se rapprochait de plus en plus de son but, mais la fatigue pointait le bout de son nez, elle sentait qu'elle avait un point de côté, une honte pour une ninja de son rang. Néanmoins, elle avait une bonne excuse, elle venait tout juste de se réveiller. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir pour arriver en haut de la colline qui surplombait la cité. La Chunin tourna la tête et observa un instant les visages figés des kages. Son regard se posa en particulier sur celui du cinquième Hokage, Godaime, si Sakura n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une minute de retard, Tsunade lui ferait regretter. Elle entra en trombe dans le bâtiment, grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre et sa course folle s'acheva enfin, lorsqu'elle frappa pour entrer dans le bureau de la petite fille mais non moins terrifiante du premier Hokage.

« Entre Sakura ! »

La ninja ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et ouvrit la porte. Elle grimaça quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était la dernière arrivée. Naruto Uzumaki et Kakashi Hatake, qui avait dû être pour la première fois de sa vie en avance, étaient déjà présents. Tsunade-Sama, les mains jointent, était assise derrière son bureau. Ses traits tirés laissaient transparaître son irritation. Elle détestait attendre. Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure en s'injuriant mentalement.

« Bien, étant donné que vous êtes tous réunis, je vais pouvoir commencer cette réunion d'urgence. », déclara la Sannin en se levant pour se tourner vers la fenêtre du cabinet, « Comme vous le savez sans doute, je reviens tout juste d'une importante assemblée entre les cinq kages. Et nous avons parlé de l'Akatsuki entre autre ainsi que ... »

« Et en quoi cela nous concerne, mamie ? », lança Naruto dont la patience n'était pas son fort.

« Naruto ! », l'interpella la fleur de cerisier, la voix lourde de menaces. Elle ne supportait pas que l'on manque de respect envers son mentor.

« Mais j'y viens, Naruto. », répondit simplement Tsunade, « Nous avons abordé le problème épineux qu'est Sasuke Uchiwa. Depuis qu'il a tué son frère, le déserteur Itachi Uchiwa, rejoint l'Akatsuki, et livré un bijuu, dont nous ignorons toujours s'il est mort ou non, Sasuke représente une menace de plus en plus inquiétante. D'autant plus que nous savons, grâce à Naruto, qu'il souhaite détruire notre village qui a déjà subi une sévère attaque de l'Akatsuki. »

« Si vous nous permettez de repartir à la recherche de Sasuke, nous vous le ramènerons cette fois, maître Hokage ! », affirma Kakashi plein d'assurance.

« Oui Mamie Tsunade ! Je promets que cette fois-ci je rapatrierai Sasuke de force, s'il le faut ! », s'écria Naruto en frappant son poing droit dans sa main gauche. Dans ses yeux bleus azur, Sakura put y lire toute sa détermination et sa volonté.

« J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit impossible. », avoua le cinquième Hogake en les fixant tous les trois tour à tour. « Et c'est pour ça que je vous ai convoqué d'urgence. Il a été décidé que Sasuke Uchiwa, le Nukenin, serait recherché par tous les pays et que chaque Shinobi de chaque village aurait la possibilité de l'abattre s'il refusait d'être capturé. »

La sentence sonna comme un glas dans l'esprit de Sakura. Ainsi, le brun devenait officiellement l'ennemi public. Celui que tout le monde voudrait voir mort. Certes, même si la rose avait tenté de le tuer dans une lamentable tentative, l'idée qu'il devienne la proie d'une monstrueuse chasse à l'homme à l'échelle mondiale lui semblait inadmissible.

« Qu'attendez-vous de nous Tsunade-Sama ? », demanda Naruto, la tête baissée, « Parce que je n'accepterai jamais cette décision ! »

Naruto ... Il avait toujours le courage de dire ce qu'il pensait réellement. La jeune fille l'admirait secrètement pour cela, mais aussi pour un bon nombre d'autres raisons. Il était aujourd'hui l'un des précieux piliers du village. Estimé et respecté de tous, le blond deviendrait sans aucun doute le prochain Hokage. Sakura en était certaine.

« Moi ... Moi non plus ! », proclama la rose en serrant les poings. Elle attendit que Kakashi dise quelque chose lui aussi, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de rester silencieux et de fixer la Sannin.

« Je vous demande ... Non ! Je vous ordonne de ne rien faire ! Vous m'entendez ? », décréta Tsunade en se rasseyant.

« Mais Tsunade-Sama, vous ne pensez pas sérieusement les laisser agir de la sorte ? », tenta maladroitement la ninja médecin.

« Nous n'avons plus d'autres options, Sakura ! », lui assura son mentor, « Croyez-moi, si j'avais pu faire autrement, je l'aurais risqué. Mais la vérité c'est que Sasuke est devenu incontrôlable. Et nous devons à tout prix le stopper avant qu'il n'arrive aux portes de Konoha. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il a tué Danzo ? Sasuke Uchiwa est extrêmement dangereux ! »

Naruto et Sakura se regardèrent, ils savaient tous les deux que cela n'était pas une solution, en tout cas pas la bonne. Le taciturne avait besoin de repères, il fallait juste que quelqu'un lui fasse ouvrir les yeux. L'arrêter par la violence ne ferait qu'attiser sa haine. Et qui serait en mesure de l'immobiliser sinon Naruto ?

« Promettez-moi que vous n'essayerez pas de le retrouver avant ?! », leur ordonna Tsunade en les fustigeant de son regard noir.

« Je le jure, Tsunade-Sama. », murmura la rose en se morfondant.

« Bien, et toi Naruto ? »

« Je ... le ... jure ! », finit par dire le blondinet en fixant hargneusement le Hokage.

« Kakashi, je compte sur vous pour vous en assurer ! »

« Bien entendu. », dit Kakashi avant de disparaître, un livre de l'ermite pervers dans une main.

Naruto et Sakura se dirigèrent vers la porte, tous deux accablés par cette annonce et par leur incapacité. Ils s'en voulaient de ne pouvoir rien faire pour celui qui resterait à jamais leur troisième coéquipier de leur chère septième équipe. Alors que son ami venait de sortir dans le couloir, Tsunade rappela l'adolescente. Celle-ci referma la porte sur un sourire franc et chaleureux de son meilleur ami.

« Approche Sakura. », marmonna la Godaime en mâchouillant un stylo. Surprise, la jeune fille s'avança. Elle aurait préféré être dehors, chez elle, ou encore à l'hôpital, plutôt qu'ici, surtout après avoir parlé du seul qui hantait ses nuits.

« J'ai une faveur à te demander, et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. », l'informa Tsunade, « Je voudrais que tu surveilles Naruto. J'ai bien vu qu'il avait très mal pris la nouvelle concernant Sasuke alors je souhaiterais que tu ne le perdes pas de vue avant qu'on ait trouvé Sasuke. D'accord Sakura ? »

Qu'était-elle censée dire au juste ? Accepter d'espionner son équipier et de surcroît son plus proche ami ? La fleur de cerisier soupira avant de donner son accord. De toute manière que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte du bureau de celle qu'elle vénérait, Sakura l'observa quelques secondes mettre de l'ordre dans ses papiers avant de se plonger sérieusement dans le travail. Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui dire à cet instant précis ? Oui, Sakura Haruno aurait dû prévenir son Hokage que ce n'était pas de Naruto qu'il fallait se méfier mais bien d'elle.

 ** **Retour dans le présent****

« Naruto ... Je t'attendais. »

Naruto se figea instantanément, incrédule son regard passa de Sasuke à Sakura pendant une minute. Puis, il remarqua que derrière eux se trouvait le reste de la team Taka. De plus en plus abasourdi par la tournure des événements, l'hôte du démon renard à neuf queues ne put décrocher un mot. Lui qui était si heureux de retrouver sa Sakura-Chan, l'intrusion de son ancien coéquipier avait tout gâché mais surtout et par dessus tout, Naruto se demandait ce que Sasuke faisait avec Sakura ?!

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sasuke ? », lança le Jinchuriki.

Le brun avança lentement vers lui, réduisant les mètres qui les séparaient. Son air était plus que jamais fermé.

« Je te retourne la question, Naruto. », répondit le brun en lui jetant un regard noir à faire pâlir un mort. « Tu nous suivais ? »

Choqué par les insinuations du Nukenin, le blondinet s'exclama en montrant la rose du doigt :

« Mais pas du tout ! Je cherchais Sakura-Chan ! »

La jeune fille en question ferma les yeux pour faire le vide dans sa tête. Comment allait-elle expliquer calmement à son meilleur ami qu'elle était avec Sasuke parce qu'elle avait voulu le tuer, mais que désormais ils étaient tous les deux ensemble, et qu'elle ne comptait pas l'aider dans son plan macabre, au contraire, qu'elle voulait l'en dissuader ? Cette histoire grotesque n'avait aucun sens. Qui pouvait y croire ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle, Sasuke ? Tu l'as enlevé c'est ça ?! » l'accusa Naruto en se dirigeant vers la fleur de cerisier. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires que Sakura aimait tant et passa doucement une main sur son bras comme pour la réconforter. Ce geste eut le don d'énerver le ténébreux qui se retrouva immédiatement derrière l'adolescente. Déconcerté par l'attitude de celui qu'il prenait pour son frère, le fils de l'éclair jaune de Konoha questionna Sakura :

« Dis-moi s'il t'a capturé Sakura-Chan ? Est-ce qu'il t'oblige à le suivre ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? »

La Chunin secoua la tête avant de s'exclamer :

« Non Naruto ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Sasuke-Kun ne m'a pas ... » Mais elle fut couper dans son élan par son meilleur ami.

« Relâche Sakura ! Et choisis moi comme otage à sa place, Sasuke ! »

La ninja tapa du pied, décidément ce baka blond n'écoutait jamais rien. Et tout ce qu'il faisait pour l'instant, c'était mettre en colère le taciturne.

« Espèce d'idiot ! Je ne la retiens pas ! », l'agonit Sasuke avant de sortir son katana de son fourreau et de le menacer avec. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Naruto se mette à créer un rasengan shuriken. Exaspérée par le comportement stupide de ses deux acolytes, Sakura concentra son chakra dans chacun de ses poings avant de les écraser violemment sur la joue du brun et du blond alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Cette démarche eut pour effet de les calmer sur le champ. Furieux, le Nukenin se tourna vers la jeune fille prêt à la réprimander, lorsque celle-ci prit sa main et l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

A l'arrière, le reste de l'équipe Faucon regardait leur chef et le fameux Naruto Uzumaki. Ils ne comprenaient pas encore l'importance qu'occupait le blondinet dans le passé du déserteur. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient jamais vu leur leader aussi menaçant. Ils pouvaient ressentir leur rivalité destructrice et la détresse de la rose prise au piège entre les deux. Suigetsu trépignait de ne pouvoir prendre part à la querelle, Karin s'inquiétait pour le disciple d'Orochimaru et Juugo se demandait si la fleur de cerisier resterait avec eux après cette confrontation. Il avait trouvé en elle une amie précieuse. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu en tout et pour tout qu'un seul ami en la personne de Kimimaro. Certes, il pouvait trouver un but dans sa vie en suivant Sasuke. Mais la solitude tourmentait inlassablement son esprit monstrueux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sakura ? », dit l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru qui n'appréciait pas sa façon de se conduire avec lui et avec l'autre surtout.

La rose lui fit face et se borna à lui sourire tendrement. Le brun détourna les yeux de cette vision, ses joues venaient de se colorer joliment.

« Laisse-moi lui parler, Sasuke-Kun. », la supplia Sakura, ses yeux verts remplis d'espoir.

« C'est hors de question. », tonitrua Sasuke avec aucune envie de continuer sur ce sujet.

« Pourquoi ? Si c'est toi, cela ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Laisse-moi lui parler seule à seul ! », recommanda la fleur de cerisier sûre d'elle.

« Hn ! Évidemment qu'il t'écoutera mais il essayera aussi de te convaincre de revenir avec lui. », maugréa le dernier des Uchiwa en attrapant la jeune fille par les épaules.

Amusée par la jalousie de son brun, Sakura laissa échapper un petit rire, ce qui renfrogna un peu plus Sasuke.

« Tu n'auras donc jamais confiance en moi ? », l'interrogea la rose, un soupçon de mélancolie dans la voix.

« Est-ce que tu rentreras à Konoha avec Naruto ? », dit le dernier des Uchiwa dont le ton laissait sous entendre une accusation.

« Je ... »

La jeune fille prit sa tête entre ses mains. En tout sincérité, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. La logique voudrait qu'elle rentre avec Naruto dans son village, une guerre menaçait d'éclater, la cité n'était pas encore entièrement reconstruite, on avait certainement besoin d'elle à l'hôpital et il fallait qu'elle prévienne Tsunade-Sama de l'attaque imminente de l'équipe Faucon. Oui, ce choix raisonné serait le plus juste à faire. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans Sasuke dorénavant. Ils étaient liés par un lien si puissant qu'il la dévorait de l'intérieur. Et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était le seul salut du ténébreux. Avec elle à ses côtés, l'Uchiwa redevenait humain, il cessait partiellement d'être ce ninja froid et cruel dont la vie l'avait conduite à devenir. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas, non, elle refusait de le quitter. De toute façon, son cœur ne supporterait pas une autre séparation. Que faire alors ?

La ninja sentit une légère pression sur sa tête, elle retira ses mains de son visage. Sasuke venait de poser une main sur son crâne. Leurs regards se croisèrent, la jeune Shinobi espérait qu'il pouvait déceler dans ses pupilles tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait tandis qu'elle rencontrait dans les siennes, une lueur nouvelle : la résignation.

« Vas-y. », chuchota-t-il avant de retourner auprès de ses coéquipiers.

Perdue par le choix qui s'annonçait crucial, Sakura contempla la team Taka et son chef. Aurait-elle pu imaginer une seconde qu'elle en arriverait là ? Était-ce son destin ? Est-ce que tout cela était écrit d'avance et cela avait-il une issu favorable ? Elle avait l'impression que le sens de son existence lui échappait. Juugo semblait anxieux, Karin, inquiète, tenait le bras de Suigetsu qui, lui, souriait narquoisement. Enfin Sasuke avait revêtu ce masque d'indifférence que la rose détestait autant qu'elle l'appréciait car il définissait l'essence même de l'Uchiwa. Cette ambiguïté qu'il laissait entrevoir et qui conduisait les personnes autour de lui à se demander s'il était réellement insensible ou s'il cachait ses vrais sentiments au plus profond de lui.

Sakura inspira longuement avant d'aller retrouver Naruto qui devait être désarçonné après avoir assisté à tout ce manège. Elle vit que ses prunelles reflétaient la tristesse. Avait-il deviné de quoi il était question ?

« Naruto ... Je te dois des explications ... », avoua l'adolescente en arrivant en face de lui.

Tout le monde l'avait prit pour un idiot au départ, et elle la première. Mais, le Jinchūriki était loin d'être stupide et il possédait cette capacité extraordinaire de comprendre les autres. Combien en avait-il aidé et sauvé ? A son contact, les gens devenaient meilleurs. Son aura était bienfaitrice. Et pourtant, après ce qu'il avait vécu, il aurait pu mal tourner et ressembler à ... Sasuke. Néanmoins, Naruto avait toujours préféré la lumière aux ténèbres. Et bien que sa vie avait été peuplée de solitude, aujourd'hui, il ne serait plus jamais seul. Loin de là !

« Je t'écoute. », l'Uzumaki avait dit ça d'une voix si glaciale que la rose sentit son cœur se déchirer en deux parties distinctes. Elle perdait Naruto en choisissant Sasuke et en retour, elle perdait Sasuke en choisissant Naruto. C'était un véritable traquenard. Et tout allait se jouer maintenant.

« Je suis partie à la recherche de Sasuke-Kun afin de ... l'abattre. », commença Sakura, « Je n'ai pas réussi, il m'a kidnappé et gardé dans son refuge. Il n'a même pas essayé de me tuer, je te le jure ! Et finalement, de fil en aiguille, j'ai appris à connaître la Team Taka. Tu verras, ils sont tous très gentils ! J'ai hâte que tu les rencontres ! Tu vas bien t'entendre avec Suig... »

« Attends ! Tu as sympathisé avec eux ? Ils sont de l'Akatsuki Sakura-Chan ! Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué leur cape rouge et noir ! », fulmina le blond en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains.

« Ils ne sont pas comme on pourrait le croire. Je t'assure ! », tenta la jeune fille pour convaincre son meilleur ami.

« Ils sont du mauvais côté Sakura-Chan. Ce sont eux les méchants. », dit calmement Naruto.

« Non ! Ils ne sont pas méchants. Ils ont juste choisi de suivre Sasuke. », protesta la fleur de cerisier en désignant la team Taka, « Souviens-toi de Gaara. Au début, on pensait tous qu'il était dangereux et toi, tu as réussi à le secourir malgré tout. »

« Avec Gaara, c'était différent ... Eux, ils travaillaient pour Orochimaru ! », réfuta l'hôte de Kyuubi.

« Tu te trompes ! », cria l'adolescente en tremblant de tout son être.

Naruto lui sourit tristement avec de prendre une de ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je crois qu'ils t'ont manipulé pour que tu ne les dénonces pas. C'est certainement un plan de Sasuke ... », supposa son ami.

« C'est faux. », murmura la ninja en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle était impuissante. Elle avait beau essayer de persuader Naruto que l'équipe du taciturne n'était pas si terrible qu'on le prétendait, celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre. « Sasuke a changé ! »

« Il ne veut plus détruire Konoha ? »

« Si ! Mais ... avec moi, il est moins ... Il devient meilleur. Nous vivons quelque chose de fort, très fort... », insinua Sakura pour faire changer d'avis le shinobi.

Naruto se tendit en un instant, sa mâchoire se crispa, ses yeux s'assombrirent, comme s'il s'attendait au pire. Il approcha la rose de lui, son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle se sentait perdre pied dans ses grands yeux bleus tel l'océan se déchaînant. Au loin, elle perçut le son de Kusanagi, le katana du brun, crisser lentement dans son fourreau. Sasuke devait vibrer de rage à la vue de leur proximité.

« Dis-moi, Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe réellement entre Sasuke et toi ? »

La disciple de Tsunade-Sama pouvait lire dans ses prunelles que Naruto était à l'agonie de ne pas savoir. Il fallait qu'elle mette fin à son supplice. Même si cela signifiait la fin de leur amitié.

« Sasuke et moi sommes ensemble. » Elle avait enfin révélé son secret mais son ton était tellement faible que le blond n'avait pas saisi son aveu.

« On est ensemble. »

« Je ne comprends pas Sakura-Chan ! Parle plus fort ! », s'indigna le Jinchūriki sous l'effet de la colère.

Sakura se détacha complètement de lui, l'air déterminé, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, et s'écria :

« On est en couple, Naruto ! Sasuke et moi, on forme un couple ! »

Son meilleur ami lui tourna le dos, sans un mot à son adresse, rien. Elle le vit serrer les poings, ses épaules tressautaient, il baissa la tête. Elle redoutait tant sa réaction. Comment allait-il accuser la nouvelle ? Une telle nouvelle qui chamboulait toutes leurs vies. Et lui, qui l'aimait depuis toujours. N'avait-elle donc pas honte de lui briser ainsi le coeur?

Finalement, le blond se décida à se tourner vers elle. Il arborait un visage radieux, un sourire franc et sincère, ses yeux pétillants de bonheur et de malice. Il prit Sakura dans ses bras.

« Je suis content pour toi, Sakura-Chan ! Tu es enfin avec celui que tu aimes ! »

Surprise par son attitude, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ? Je trahie le village en faisant ça ! »

« Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir Sakura-Chan. », objecta Naruto. Sakura n'en revenait pas, il était vraiment un ange. Malgré ce qu'elle lui faisait subir, il trouvait le courage d'être heureux pour elle. Elle ne méritait pas un tel ami.

« Et je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour Sasuke. Maintenant que tu es avec lui et que je connais les raisons qui le poussent à se venger du village, nous allons pouvoir l'arrêter avant ! », débita le blondinet rapidement. Intriguée par ce qu'il venait de dire, Sakura s'apprêta à lui en demander un peu plus sur le sujet lorsque le brun apparut à ses côtés.

« Les autres arrivent. Il est temps que nous partions. »

En effet, la rose pouvait percevoir les voix de Shikamaru et d'Ino, qui se disputaient comme d'habitude et les craquements des chips qui s'entrechoquaient contre les dents de Choji.

« Tu pars ? Je pensais que tu rentrerais avec moi ...», demanda Naruto. Il avait l'air accablé.

« Oui, je veux rester auprès de Sasuke-Kun. », répondit la fleur de cerisier en prenant la main du taciturne qui la relâcha immédiatement. Les démonstrations d'affection en public ne lui plaisaient guère.

Le blond se pencha vers le brun et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que Sakura ne put percevoir, mais ceci eut pour effet de rendre furieux Sasuke.

« Prends soin de toi Sakura. », dit Naruto.

« Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi, Naruto ? »

« Tout ce que tu voudras ! »

Les voix se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Le ténébreux empoigna de force l'adolescente et Sakura eut juste le temps de dire avant de se retrouver dans la forêt :

« Promets-moi de ne rien à dire à Tsunade-Sama ! »

 ** **.Ellipse Narrative.****

La Team Taka continuait paisiblement son périple vers une nouvelle cachette. La rose était perdue dans ses pensées depuis sa rencontre avec Naruto. Elle ne cessait de repasser cette scène dans sa tête depuis bientôt trois heures. Ce n'était qu'en se retrouvant face à son meilleur ami qu'elle comprenait enfin combien son village lui manquait. Elle aurait aimé passé plus de temps avec ce baka et narguer Ino en s'affichant avec le taciturne à ses côtés. La ninja rêvait de retourner à Konoha, retrouver ses amis, ses parents ... Et surtout recommencer sa vie avec le Nukenin et son équipe. Mais voilà, tout était dit en ce mot « Nukenin ». Sasuke était un déserteur, un traître, un membre de l'Akatsuki. Les Kages ne lui accorderaient pas leur pardon et le brun ne renoncerait jamais à sa vengeance. Mais quelle vengeance au juste ? Pourquoi cherchait-il autant à détruire le village de la feuille alors que celui-ci avait déjà été sérieusement attaqué par Pain ? Le blondinet avait fait une référence à ce sujet, et cela avait attisé la curiosité de la fleur de cerisier.

« Décidément, on arrête pas de s'amuser avec toi ! », se moqua le ninja aux cheveux d'un blanc laiteux. « Sasuke et moi, on forme un couple ! », répéta-t-il en imitant la voix de Sakura.

Préférant ne pas répondre à ses provocations, la jeune fille lui frappa le haut du crâne. Ceci ne fit que déclencher le rire de Suigetsu. Hilare, il reprit ses moqueries :

« Nous vivons quelque chose de fort, très fort ! »

Excédée par le comportement de l'homme-poisson et outrée que Juugo ose s'esclaffer à son tour. Sakura poussa les deux garçons dans la rivière qui longeait leur parcours.

« Oh ! Tu vas voir ce qui t'attends Sakura ! », s'écria Suigetsu.

Juugo, trempé, bondit hors de l'eau, prit la rose par la taille et la balança dans le fleuve avant de la rejoindre. Le ninja aux dents de requin en profita pour essayer de noyer l'adolescente sans y parvenir. Ils se jetèrent tous les deux sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle boive la tasse. Sakura remonta à la surface et nagea jusqu'au bord où l'attendaient Juugo et Suigetsu. Ils pouffèrent comme des enfants en se tenant les côtes. Non, elle ne regrettait pas de les avoir suivi. Elle était heureuse d'être avec eux. Ils formaient une famille tous les cinq. L'Uchiwa et la rousse patientaient sous un arbre. Ils étaient probablement énervés par leur attitude puérile, néanmoins, ils esquissaient tous deux un petit sourire taquin. Sakura leur tira la langue avant de les arroser.

« Karin ! Pourquoi tu ne viens pas toi aussi ? », proposa l'épéiste, les yeux emplis d'espièglerie.

« Non, vous avez l'air déjà de bien rigolé avec Sakura ... », dit la ninja à lunettes, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Avant de sortir de l'eau, Sakura chuchota à Suigetsu :

« Tu ferais mieux de te préoccuper de ton couple, plutôt que du mien ... »

« De quoi tu parles ? Attends ! Sakura, reviens ici ! »

La rose gloussa en voyant son ami désemparé par sa réplique. Elle se coucha par terre, dans l'herbe, le soleil était à son zénith, lentement elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabondait vers d'autres cieux. Des phrases apparaissaient dans ses songes. Des souvenirs refaisaient surface.

« Sakura, qui t'as fait ça ? »

« Je te promets de ramener Sasuke, Sakura-Chan. »

« Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! »

« Franchement, Sakura, tu es lourde. »

« Sakura, réveille-toi ! »

La jeune fille ouvrit d'un coup ses yeux, la lumière éclatante l'aveugla quelques instants. Elle mit une main au dessus de ses yeux et remarqua que Sasuke la regardait. Une question s'imposa dans sa conscience. Une question à laquelle elle voulait une réponse et rapidement. Mais au lieu de ça, et parce qu'elle redoutait cette fameuse réponse, Sakura préféra poser une autre interrogation :

« Il t'a dit quoi Naruto ? »

Le visage fermé à toute discussion, le brun l'aida à se relever.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Nous devons y aller. », dit le dernier des Uchiwa. La rose s'agrippa à sa taille, et se serra tout contre lui comme dans un lointain passé.

« S'il te plaît ! Dis-moi ... », souffla-t-elle dans sa nuque blanche. Le brun frémit avant de détacher les bras de la jeune fille qui se raccrocha à lui comme une forcenée.

« Ce n'était rien du tout. »

« Mais tu avais l'air tellement énervé après ... », s'enquit la ninja médecin.

« Naruto a dit que si je te faisais souffrir, il reviendrait pour me régler mon compte. », cracha Sasuke sur un ton acerbe. « Comme s'il pouvait me surpasser ? Rien ne peut égaler la puissance d'un Uchiwa. »

« C'est du Naruto tout craché ça ! », assura Sakura en déposant un baiser sur la joue du taciturne avant de retrouver le reste de l'équipe.

Suigetsu barbotait gentiment dans la rivière, tandis que Karin farfouillait dans un sac. Juugo manquait à l'appel. La jeune fille à la chevelure rose s'assit près de la rousse et attendit les instructions du ténébreux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Et où est Juugo ? », s'exclama l'Uchiwa.

« Il cherche du bois pour faire du feu. », répondit la rousse.

« Je vous ai dit que nous repartions. Maintenant ! »

« Mais moi, j'ai faim ! », pleurnicha Suigetsu en sortant de l'eau. Il était complètement nu ce qui eut don de déclencher un cri chez les deux adolescentes. Sakura se cacha les yeux, cependant, Sasuke s'était déjà posté devant elle pour qu'elle échappe à cette vision cauchemardesque. Karin, abasourdie, était devenue totalement rouge comme une pivoine. On ne faisait plus la distinction entre ses cheveux et sa face.

Le brun soupira, exaspéré par sa Team.

« Rhabille-toi immédiatement. »

« C'est bon, elle a rien vu Madame Uchiwa. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Et puis, on est quittes maintenant comme je l'avais déjà vu ... »

« Je vais aller chercher du bois moi aussi ! », s'écria la rose pour couvrir les dires de l'homme-poisson.

Les bras chargés de branches, Sakura cherchait désespérément Juugo dans la foret sans y être parvenue pour l'instant. Elle n'osait l'appeler au cas où elle se ferait repérer par des mercenaires ou des Shinobis. Aussi, elle errait toute seule dans les bois depuis bientôt un quart d'heure quand une voix s'éleva dans les airs, brisant le silence pesant.

« Tu t'es perdue ? »

La fleur de cerisier sursauta et fit tomber le bois qu'elle avait amassé par terre. Elle mit une main sur son cœur et foudroya du regard l'arrivant.

« Juugo ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! », l'accusa la jeune fille.

« Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. », assura-t-il navré, « Je vais t'aider à porter tout ça. »

Il s'avança vers la rose en lui souriant. L'adolescente s'apprêtait à lui parler lorsque sa bouche se tordit en un rictus ignoble. Ses yeux devinrent noirs comme l'encre, sa peau prenait une teinte grisâtre, son souffle erratique. Sakura crut que cela venait de son imagination, mais Juugo se mit à rire tel un démon, et elle sut qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

« Tuer ! », hurla-t-il dans une plainte déchirante.

Épouvantée, la ninja n'arrivait plus à bouger, son corps avait cessé de lui obéir. Elle lui ordonnait de bouger une jambe, de marcher, de courir, mais rien à faire. Il refusait catégoriquement. Elle voyait Juugo ou plutôt la créature qu'était devenu Juugo franchir les mètres qui les séparaient à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cette lueur meurtrière dans les prunelles de celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami. Juugo, ce garçon empli de tendresse ressemblait à un monstre. Ses lèvres essayait de faire sortir un son de sa gorge. Impossible. Elle était muette tant la terreur la terrassait. Que se passait-il à la fin ? Qui était ce démon en face d'elle ? La rose pouvait déjà sentir sa main se refermait sur son cou frêle, il n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle.

Contre toute attente, la rose trouva la force, ou le courage, ou bien était-ce la peur, son instinct de survie qui l'avait poussé à sauter sur le côté. Juugo poussa un cri de rage, ses yeux injectés de sang se posèrent sur sa silhouette chétive et son poing se transforma en une masse cendré et énorme.

« Tuer ! Tuer ! », hurla-t-il à nouveau, « Je dois tuer ! Te tuer ! Toi ! »

Avec horreur, Sakura réalisa qu'à moins d'un miracle, il fallait qu'elle frappe son ami, sinon se serait lui qui le ferait en premier et elle ne s'en relèverait probablement pas. Elle se força à concentrer du chakra dans sa main fermée, inspira longuement et se jeta sur lui.

La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ou comment, mais elle se retrouva sur la terre battue, son épaule droite broyée sous la force destructrice de ce monstre. Pourtant, elle était certaine qu'elle avait asséné un coup de poing d'une rare violence dans son abdomen. C'était comme s'il n'avait absolument rien senti. Juugo la souleva par un bras, et rapprocha son visage effrayé du sien. Il régnait une odeur de mort, son souffle putride la paralysa. Son poignet était littéralement écrasé et malgré la douleur, la rose put tout de même concentrer du chakra dans son poing droit et cette fois-ci elle décida de l'assommer. L'effet fut immédiat, il la relâcha aussitôt et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Sakura en profita pour rattaquer une seconde fois, se servant de la surprise comme opportunité pour tourner le combat à son avantage. Cependant, Juugo arrêta son poing avec sa main et lui cassa le bras gauche. Haletante, la fleur de cerisier ne savait plus quoi faire à part appeler de l'aide. L'homme ou plutôt le titan face à elle n'avait plus rien en commun avec son ami.

« Juugo, je t'en prie ! », le supplia-t-elle en sanglotant, « Juugo, c'est moi ! Sakura ! »

L'adolescente se demandait toujours comment tout ça avait pu arriver. Pourquoi le coéquipier de Sasuke, une personne devenue chère à son cœur, essayait de la tuer ? Elle se souvint lorsqu'ils avaient été assaillis par la troupe de mercenaires que Juugo s'était transformé, mais alors pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi s'en prenait-il à elle ?

« Je vais te tuer ! »

Ses deux bras étaient à présent inactifs, mais pas ses jambes. Sakura prit de l'élan et affligea un coup de pied magistral dans les côtes de Juugo. Elle retenta un deuxième assaut au même endroit, et alors qu'elle y était parvenue et qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, le titan attrapa une de ses chevilles. La jeune fille était pendue par les pieds avec aucune possibilité de contre-attaquer.

« A l'aide ! », s'égosilla la rose avant que qu'elle ne reçoive un coup dans l'estomac. A bout de souffle, elle s'évanouit. « Sasuke ... », appela-t-elle mentalement.

Un gigantesque sabre s'abattit sur le bras qui tenait Sakura et elle tomba sur quelque chose de mou.

« Je te tiens ! », lui dit une voix hystérique, qui semblait venir des profondeurs, en l'attrapant par les épaules pour la traîner jusqu'à un arbre. La ninja se cambra sous la souffrance, elle voyait flou et n'arrivait pas à discerner le visage qui se penchait au dessus d'elle, mais cet éclat flamboyant lui rappelait quelque chose.

« Karin ? », appela la fleur cerisier, paniquée et perdue. Elle tremblait de tout son être, son esprit avait lâché prise, elle voulait s'évader dans un lieu en paix. Fuir ce mal, fuir ce monde et fuir son destin. Elle ne souhaitait pas se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était produit, elle rêvait de revenir en arrière quitte à ne jamais vivre ces moments avec l'Uchiwa. Non, elle aurait aimé revivre ces instants passés avec la team sept. Elle refusait d'être là, dans ses bras qui la berçaient, après avoir combattu avec Juugo, après avoir laissé partir Naruto loin d'elle sans être certaine de le revoir avant l'inévitable. Naruto ... Pourquoi n'était-elle pas rentrée avec lui ? Tout aurait été plus simple. Ici, malgré les liens qui les unissaient, il n'y avait que de le désespoir. La route de la désolation vers une mort inéluctable. Ils étaient tous maudits depuis le départ, c'était écrit. Sasuke, Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu ... Tous ! Et Orochimaru avait été leur bourreau, faisant d'eux des damnés. Et elle, Sakura Haruno, ne pouvait comprendre leur peine. Ils avaient tous vécu des choses abominables tandis qu'elle avait grandi dans une famille aimante. Ils n'avaient connu que la solitude, alors qu'elle avait des amis, des parents ... Peut-être était-ce un signe ? Tout cela était trop dur pour ses fragiles épaules. A ce rythme là, elle ne pourrait plus porter leur lourd fardeau bien longtemps.

« Oui, c'est moi », lui répondit la rousse, celle-ci posa sa main sur la tête de la rose comme pour lui apporter du réconfort, « Ça va aller Sakura. Sasuke et Suigetsu vont s'occuper de Juugo et moi je vais te soigner. »

« Je veux ... partir d'ici. », murmura l'adolescente, le visage couvert de larmes, en faisant mine de se lever.

« Chut, calme-toi. », lui conseilla la ninja à lunettes, « Il faut que tu restes tranquille. » Elle lui présenta son bras, la manche relevée, près de sa bouche. « Mords-moi, tu guériras ! »

Sakura ne se fit pas prier, elle perçut une vague de chaleur entrer en elle. La douleur commençait peu à peu à se dissiper. Elle ferma les yeux continuant d'aspirer le chakra de Karin. Naruto ... Le revoir lui avait fait plus de bien qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. A ses côtés, les personnes retrouvaient le sourire et maintenant, elle avait besoin de son sourire à lui. En suivant Sasuke, elle avait choisi les ténèbres, la voie de la vengeance et de la haine. Mais avec Naruto, bien que les événements à venir allaient être redoutables -une guerre menaçait d'éclater-, elle savait au fond de son cœur qu'elle se sentirait apaisée. C'était ainsi, le blondinet possédait cet étrange pouvoir de sauver les êtres torturés. _Naruto, où es-tu en ce moment ? M'en veux-tu de t'avoir laissé ? Reviendras-tu me chercher ?_

La fleur de cerisier se reposait bien trop sur lui, elle s'en rendait compte, néanmoins, il ne s'en était jamais plaint. Et même si, aujourd'hui, elle était capable de se débrouiller toute seule, elle aurait toujours besoin de Naruto dans sa vie. Il était son rempart. Son antidote. Et Sasuke en était le poison. Son amour déraisonnable pour lui la perdrait. L'issue serait fatale. Maintenant, elle l'admettait.

Ses bras étaient soignés, ils l'élançaient encore, mais la souffrance était supportable. La rose détendit sa mâchoire et lâcha le bras de la rousse. Elle se releva pour mieux s'appuyer contre l'arbre, Karin restait assise juste à sa gauche en la maintenant au cas où la ninja s'effondrerait une nouvelle fois. Suigetsu continuait de repousser Juugo avec son sabre. Il pestait comme un forcené.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche Sasuke ? », aboya l'homme-poisson en évitant un coup.

« Juugo, calme-toi. », dit calmement Sasuke en apparaissant au milieu d'eux, comme si la situation était tout à fait normal, comme si le simple fait de lui dire de se calmer allait empêcher ce monstre de tous les tuer. Et pourtant, Juugo se stoppa net. Sakura n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son ami redevenait lui-même. Ses yeux reprirent leur teinte dorée d'origine, sa peau redevenait rosâtre. Il chercha du regard quelque chose et lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune fille aux cheveux couleur pétale de cerisier, il accourut auprès d'elle.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé Sakura. Pardonne-moi pour ... », Juugo ne put finir sa phrase, il s'enfuit avant que l'adolescente n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot. Elle avait bien vu dans ses prunelles qu'il était triste, qu'il se dégoûtait d'avoir fait ça. Cependant, pourrait-elle lui pardonner ?

« Bien, allons manger. Juugo nous rejoindra après.», décréta le brun en relevant Sakura et en la prenant par la main.

« Comment peux-tu faire comme si de rien était ? », demanda Sakura en le repoussant violemment. « Qu'est-ce que c'était à l'instant ? Juugo a essayé de me tuer ! », cria-t-elle.

« Juugo a tout simplement perdu le contrôle. », expliqua le ténébreux en la foudroyant de ses iris noires.

« Mais pourquoi ? », voulut savoir la ninja médecin. Cette explication ne la satisfaisait pas.

« Parfois, il perd le contrôle et il ressent le besoin de tuer. Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter lorsqu'il fait une crise. », continua le taciturne en faisant signe à Karin et à Suigetsu d'empoigner Sakura. Mais celle-ci se sauva un peu plus loin. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pour eux, tout cela était normal. Néanmoins, elle aurait besoin de temps pour digérer cette histoire. Ce n'était qu'à présent que la fleur de cerisier comprenait ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Juugo la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. « _Je suis quelqu'un de très dangereux ! Peut-être même le pire d'entre eux ! Et j'irais là où ira Sasuke ! Je le suivrais où qu'il aille !_ »

« C'est pour ça qu'il est dans ton équipe ! Tu es le seul qui peut l'aider. », élucida la ninja en s'arrêtant. Pendant tout ce temps, elle n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre son ami, qui il était vraiment. Aujourd'hui, elle l'appréhendait d'une autre manière. Juugo était courageux, très courageux. Il devait vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès au dessus sa tête, en sachant qu'à tout instant il pouvait se transformer en ce qui le répugnait. Et cet autre lui le rongeait de l'intérieur, cherchant à sortir et à prendre le contrôle. Juugo se battait sans cesse. Son ami s'en voulait probablement, lui qui était si gentil et doux comme un agneau avec elle. Pourrait-elle le regarder en face désormais ? Elle avait eu peur, extrêmement peur. La disciple de Tsunade avait bien cru mourir sous ses coups.

Finalement que lui réservait encore cette équipe ? Karin la détestait tellement au départ qu'elle avait tenté de la tuer, Juugo dans une crise était prêt à la mettre en pièce, Suigetsu lui avait avoué qu'il l'aurait découpé tout de suite dès qu'elle avait essayé d'abattre l'Uchiwa. Et évidemment, Sasuke n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser d'elle si elle s'opposait à ses plans. Alors pourquoi même en sachant cela, elle éprouvait de l'affection pour eux ? Pourquoi était-ce eux qu'elle avait choisi plutôt que ses amis ? Perdue dans le fil de ses pensées, Sakura ne sentit pas qu'elle était en train de perdre pied, et qu'elle vacillait dangereusement. Elle bascula en arrière percevant le cri strident de la rousse et le brun l'appelant sévèrement. Seulement, elle rebondit sur des pectoraux musclés au lieu d'atterrir sur le sol. La fleur de cerisier pensait que c'était ceux du ninja aux cheveux blancs, mais il se trouvait juste en face d'elle en la contemplant estomaqué. Elle se dit alors que Juugo était revenu parmi eux, mais elle le vit au loin perché dans un arbre au dessus d'eux, le visage caché dans la pénombre. Mais alors qui était-ce ? Elle se plut à croire que Naruto avait fait demi tour et qu'il était revenu la chercher et elle sourit à cette idée.

« Et bien, beauté, un peu plus, et tu tombais ! »

Non, ce n'était pas Naruto. Sakura ne reconnaissait pas cette voix virile et bourrue. On la souleva à une vitesse hallucinante et elle se retrouva dans les bras d'un inconnu, tenue comme une princesse.

« Toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? », s'époumona Suigetsu sous le coup de la surprise.

Sasuke sortit lentement son katana de son fourreau et marcha en direction de la rose. Il conservait son air impassible, néanmoins un pli sur son front laissait présager qu'il était ennuyé par ce nouveau venu ou bien énervé. L'adolescente ne saurait le dire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kisame ? »

« Salut la compagnie, ça faisait un bail ! », fit Kisame, un sourire carnassier sur la face, en serrant contre lui Sakura.


	9. Chapter 9

Kisame ? Le membre de l'Akatsuki ?

« Ah ! », hurla Sakura en sautant sur ses deux pieds et en courant se cacher derrière Sasuke. Geste assez puéril certes, mais là, elle venait d'encaisser trop de choses d'un coup pour réagir correctement.

« Mais ne te sauve pas comme ça, Princesse ! », dit l'homme-requin, un air profondément déçu sur son visage. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Trois membres de l'Akatsuki c'était supportable mais quatre, ça devenait trop compliqué. Déjà que la rose ne supportait plus toute cette agitation, elle était fatiguée, si fatiguée. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle n'était pas faite pour les combats et pour le danger, elle serait bien mieux dans son hôpital. Bon sang, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, elle n'était encore qu'une gamine avec des rêves simples : devenir un bon ninja, se marier, avoir des enfants, habiter dans une grande maison près d'un cours d'eau. Où étaient passés ses rêves ? Quand l'avaient-ils quitté pour rejoindre une partie de sa mémoire ? A dire vrai, elle savait pertinemment, à quel moment exact, elle avait perdu son ignorance de jeune fille pour troquer sa panoplie d'enfant contre l'habit de femme : lorsque que son amour pour Sasuke Uchiwa était devenu sincère. A partir de cet instant, Sakura avait choisi les problèmes. Si elle n'était pas stupidement tombée amoureuse de ce garçon ingrat comme la majorité des filles de son âge, elle ne serait pas là en compagnie de tous ces déserteurs.

« Calme-toi Sakura ! Respire. », lui conseilla son for intérieur, « Tu aurais pu ne pas tomber amoureuse de Sasuke, c'est vrai ! Mais souviens-toi, ça t'est tombé dessus sans rien pouvoir y faire. Et maintenant, il est à toi ! Réalises-tu ce que cela signifie ? Combien de filles tueraient pour être à ta place ? Tu as ce que tu as toujours voulu. Pourquoi n'en serais-tu pas satisfaite ? »

La fleur de cerisier se rendait bien compte depuis le début qu'aimer le taciturne ne serait pas une tâche facile, alors être avec lui, le serait encore moins. Allait-elle droit dans le mur ? Il ne changeait pas malgré le temps qui passait. Il demeurait ce Nukenin solitaire et apathique.

« Pourquoi il est ici lui ? », chuchota Karin à l'oreille de la ninja en proie à une bataille cérébrale.

« Je me fiche de connaître la raison de ta présence parmi nous, tout ce que je veux c'est un duel avec toi ! », déclara Suigetsu en dégainant son sabre.

« En revanche, moi, j'aimerais la connaître. », assura Sasuke, le Sharingan rouge étincelant se reflétait dans les yeux de l'homme-requin. Celui-ci sourit de toutes ces dents pointues, amusé par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. En fait, il jubilait de voir le petit Uchiwa trépigner de colère parce qu'il avait peloté sa copine. Et même si orgueilleux comme il l'était, le brun ne l'avouerait jamais, Kisame se régalait de ce spectacle. Pouvait-il le pousser encore plus loin dans ses retranchements ? Cette ninja était un point sensible visiblement ...

« Je viens de sa part. Il souhaite te voir. », avoua l'Akatsukien content de son petit effet.

Sakura fronça ses sourcils, de qui parlait-il ?

« L'homme au masque ? », demanda Juugo qui venait d'atterrir juste à côté de Karin. Il évita de croiser le regard inquisiteur de la disciple de Tsunade.

« Oui. Vous devez me suivre immédiatement. », ordonna Kisame d'un ton sans appel. Néanmoins, le ténébreux rangea son katana dans son fourreau et lui tourna le dos.

« Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir, ni de toi, ni de lui. Nous partons. », avertit-il en s'avançant dans la forêt obscure. Suigetsu dépité mais bien obligé de suivre les ordres, rengaina son épée en soupirant, Karin passa un bras sous l'épaule de la rose pour la soutenir et Juugo se contenta de marcher derrière son chef.

« Il est au courant ... pour tes yeux. Il sait que depuis ton combat contre Danzo tu ne vois presque plus de l'oeil gauche. », prononça Kisame avec une voix fière.

La fleur de cerisier observa le dernier des Uchiwa se retournait lentement,comme au ralenti. Ses traits étaient sévèrement tirés, sa bouche pincée, ses poings serrés. Il était furieux, complètement hors de lui. Cependant ce que l'adolescente n'arrivait pas à concevoir, c'était qu'apparemment, Sasuke avait un souci lié à son pouvoir héréditaire. Comment avait-il pu ne pas lui en faire part ? Il était quasiment aveugle d'un œil et il n'avait rien dit ? Il devait probablement souffrir comme un martyr, elle aurait eu la capacité de le soigner, ne serait-ce que pour diminuer un peu la douleur. Mais non, il s'était bien gardé de se confier à elle. Et il gardait encore certainement de nombreux secrets confinés dans son âme. Ils ne formaient donc pas un couple. Malgré ce que la ninja avait cru, elle ne représentait rien pour lui, tellement rien qu'il ne lui parlait même pas de ... lui ! C'était affligeant ! Pathétique.

« Il peut t'aider et tu le sais. », avoua le ninja à la peau bleutée.

Le Nukenin jura entre ses dents. La jeune fille n'en revenait pas, Sasuke était blessé et elle n'était pas au courant. Depuis tout ce temps, tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Quelle idiote ! Elle allait de déception en déception.

« Tu vas le suivre ? », Suigetsu avait demandé ça comme si c'était une accusation. Il n'appréciait guère traîner avec l'Akatsuki. Et il se méfiait principalement de ce fameux homme masqué. Il fallait être sérieusement désaxé pour ne pas montrer son visage.

« Si tu veux mon avis, toute cette histoire ne m'inspire pas ... Tu ferais mieux de rester sur tes gardes, Sasuke. », préconisa le ninja aux cheveux blancs en posant une main sur l'épaule du meneur de la team Faucon.

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Suigetsu. Nous n'avons plus à travailler pour l'Akatsuki, Sasuke-Kun. », minauda la rousse en grimaçant.

N'avaient-ils pas entendu ou savaient-ils tous que l'Uchiwa avait des problèmes oculaires ? Ils continuaient à lui mentir, à lui cacher des choses. Elle pensait faire partie de cette équipe, de former une famille avec eux : Juugo le grand frère attentionné (et effrayant), Suigetsu le petit frère qui mériterait quelques gifles, Karin la douce sœur au caractère bien trempé et Sasuke, l'enfant devenu adulte qu'on souhaiterait protéger de toutes ses forces sans y parvenir. Et elle, Sakura, n'était pas comme eux. Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais eu de rôle dans cette histoire.

« Ça ne sert à rien de repousser l'évidence, Sasuke. », l'informa Kisame, « Tu perds chaque jour un peu de ta puissance. Et tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'existe qu'un seul remède à ce mal. Les yeux d'Itachi. », conclut l'Akatsukien.

« J'ai refusé de me faire implanter les yeux de mon frère. Je lui ai dit et il n'est pas question que je change d'avis ! », tonitrua Sasuke en s'avançant jusqu'à l'homme-requin.

« As-tu seulement le choix ? Comment comptes-tu détruire Konoha sans toute ta force ? », le discours du ninja déserteur du village de Kiri était bien rodé. Il ne faisait certainement que répéter les dires de l'homme masqué mais cela faisait mouche dans l'esprit de l'Uchiwa. Tout comme Sakura avait eu à le faire, Sasuke était face à un choix cornélien. Renoncer aux yeux de son frère, donc renoncer à la toute puissance. Ou accepter les yeux de son frère. C'était répugnant. Mutiler un cadavre, un cadavre qu'il avait haï pendant toutes ces années, un cadavre qui avait détruit sa famille et son clan, le brun ne pouvait y consentir, non ?

Néanmoins, la réponse du Nukenin ne fut pas celle qu'attendait la rose.

« Si je reçois les sharingan d'Itachi ... Il sera toujours avec moi non ? Ce serait comme s'il vivait en moi ... », murmura le taciturne perdu dans ses pensées. La rose se sentait égarée. D'autres secrets auxquelles elle ne participait pas.

« Je croyais que tu le détestais ! », s'écria la fleur de cerisier sous le choc.

Juugo la regardait attristé. Elle subissait trop d'épreuves avec eux, Sasuke ne faisait rien pour l'épargner. Il posa une main sur son épaule, dans un geste réconfortant même si elle ne se tourna pas vers lui, elle fixait interdite le seul qui faisait battre son cœur. Il se maudissait d'avoir perdu le contrôle devant elle, d'avoir laissé ce monstre en lui prendre possession de son corps pour tuer son amie. Il redoutait de perdre son affection.

« C'est bien plus compliqué que ça, Sakura. », dit l'ami de Kimimaro. Elle frissonna à son contact par peur. Elle avait peur de lui. Cette réalité le déchira de l'intérieur.

Une phrase revint à ses oreilles, une phrase qui avait troublé la ninja. « Maintenant que tu es avec lui et que je connais les raisons qui le poussent à se venger du village, nous allons pouvoir l'arrêter avant ! » Naruto avait découvert les véritables motifs de l'Uchiwa. Et visiblement, Itachi en était l'une des causes. Tandis qu'elle croyait fermement qu'Itachi était l'ennemi de Sasuke, celui-ci avait radicalement changé sa conception de la haine. Alors pourquoi voulait-il aujourd'hui détruire Konoha ? Pourquoi en était-il arrivé à cette conclusion ?

La jeune fille porta ses mains à sa tête, cherchant à arrêter cette migraine sourde qui transperçait son crâne. Le sang affluait tel un torrent jusqu'à ses tempes. Elle avait l'impression qu'on sciait son cerveau en deux. C'était insupportable. Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol, pâle comme la mort, la respiration hachée. Une gouttelette de sueur glissa le long de son échine. Une fièvre infernale l'emportait non loin de l'inconscient. Là, où le monde semblait plus beau et plus simple.

« Sakura ! Sakura ! », hurla Karin en découvrant l'adolescente tremblante à terre.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Kisame s'élança vers elle, la saisit par un bras délicatement et la fit se coucher sur l'herbe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as beauté ? » Il passa une main sur sa joue bouillante et repoussa quelques mèches qui traînaient sur son front. Sakura gémit en se repliant sur elle-même tel un fœtus dans le ventre de sa mère.

Sasuke et Juugo, pétrifiés, regardaient l'Akatsukien prendre leurs places. Ils avaient été coupés dans leur élan. Tous deux avaient réagi rapidement mais pas autant que le ninja de Kiri. Kisame leur lança un sourire satisfait lorsque Sakura se cramponna à son bras. Excédé par cet excès de zèle, le brun força le nouveau venu à se mettre sur le côté pour qu'il puisse enfin accéder à la ninja. Elle avait les yeux fermés et respirait bruyamment par la bouche. Son corps était moite et elle était prise de frissonnements comme si elle avait froid.

« Karin. », l'appela-t-il, « Ausculte-la immédiatement. »

Ne se faisant pas prier, la rousse regarda sous toutes les coutures la jeune fille qui n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux. Elle était dans un tel état de faiblesse.

« Elle est brûlante. Elle doit avoir de la fièvre. », finit par dire la ninja aux lunettes. Suigetsu restait silencieux, l'heure n'était plus à la rigolade et il ne songeait même plus à se battre en duel avec l'épéiste. Au contraire, il se souciait comme tous les autres de Sakura.

« Si elle te mord, elle ira mieux ? », demanda Juugo en s'asseyant tout près de l'adolescente sans pour autant la toucher. Il n'irait pas contre sa volonté. Elle se méfiait de lui désormais, il allait donc tout faire pour retrouver son amitié.

« Je l'ignore. Elle est fragile ... Nous ferions mieux de l'emmener dans un endroit chaud. », conseilla Karin en serrant la main de la rose dans la sienne. Elle était sa rivale, elle était celle qui lui avait volé Sasuke-Kun, et pourtant, la ninja la considérait comme une véritable amie. Un lien indescriptible les liait. A vrai dire, Karin n'avait jamais eu d'amis avant. Toute petite Orochimaru l'avait arrachée à sa famille et enrôlée de force dans ses plans machiavéliques. Étant l'une de ses préférées, la plupart des autres sbires du traître la détestaient. Maintenant, qu'elle pouvait avoir quelqu'un sur qui comptait et qui serait là pour elle, elle n'était pas prête à la laisser tomber. _Sakura, ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous allons te soigner._

« Si tu décides d'accepter sa proposition et de me suivre, en chemin se trouve un village. Nous pourrons y guérir ta précieuse Sakura. », l'avertit le ninja à la peau bleutée. Secrètement, il espérait que ce gamin arrogant adhère à son idée. Il souhaitait passer plus de temps avec cette fleur délicate.

Sasuke laissait son regard passer de la ninja à l'Akatsukien. Que faire ? L'homme masqué avait raison, il ne pouvait pas réussir sa vengeance sans avoir tous les pouvoirs du sharingan. Il était arrivé si loin, renoncer aujourd'hui serait de la folie. Et recevoir les yeux d'Itachi signifierait vivre avec une part de son entité. Jamais plus ils ne seraient séparés. Les frères Uchiwa unis pour toujours.

« A moins que tu ne préfères rester affaibli ... », lança sournoisement Kisame pour le faire fléchir. Cette dernière remarque eut l'effet escompté. Le taciturne ne pouvait consentir à rester médiocre, tandis que Naruto, lui, devenait de plus en plus fort chaque jour.

« Allons-y ! »

Suigetsu et Juugo n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Faire équipe avec l'Akatsuki ? Ils n'appréciaient pas ces prétentieux et ce chef masqué surtout.

« Mais Sasuke ! », objecta le ninja aux cheveux blancs, « On devrait s'en tenir à ton plan. »

« Je sais ce que je fais ! », assura le Nukenin en se penchant au dessus de la fleur de cerisier.

« Mais ! »

« Laisse tomber Suigetsu. », lui ordonna Juugo en le retenant. « L'important c'est Sakura. »

Obligé de reconnaître que Juugo avait juste, le ninja possédant le hachoir de Kiri se contenta de fixer Kisame avec un regard meurtrier. S'il en avait l'occasion, il se querellerait contre lui, le battrait et remporterait ainsi la fameuse Samehada « peau de requin ». Une nouvelle étape qui l'approcherait de son rêve de gosse. Divaguant sur son avenir glorieux où il posséderait les sept épées des épéistes de la brume, il contempla Karin qui s'occupait de Sakura. La rousse ne se doutait pas à quel point elle était ... épatante. Suigetsu l'admirait pour ses capacités et il fallait le dire aussi pour ce splendide corps qu'elle possédait. Des idées impures l'envahirent au moment où l'objet de ses fantasmes le lorgna.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de baver comme un idiot Suigetsu ?! », tempêta Karin en remettant ses lunettes droites sur son nez. Décidément cette fille avait un bien sale caractère.

Alors que Sasuke allait prendre Sakura dans ses bras pour la porter pendant le trajet, Kisame se pencha à son tour et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à tenir chacun une moitié de la jeune fille.

« Je vais me charger d'elle. Tu es bien trop frêle pour arriver à soutenir son poids aussi longtemps. », remarqua l'Hoshigaki en tentant de faire lâcher prise aux brun.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Sasuke-Kun n'est pas frêle ! Il est même très musclé ! », s'exclama Karin rouge comme une pivoine. Elle ne contrôlait pas ses propos quand il s'agissait de l'Uchiwa.

« Ce serait bien que tu nous laisses tranquille une minute sans nous rabâcher ton amour inconditionnel pour Sasuke ! », gueula Suigetsu.

« Espèce de jaloux ! », l'insulta la rousse en lui tirant la langue. Touché au vif, le ninja ne sut quoi répondre, et le trouble qui l'envahit se traduisit par un léger rougissement sur ses pommettes. Karin n'en loupa pas une miette et s'apprêtait à se moquer de lui. Cependant, cette couleur sur les joues de Suigetsu lui donnait un certain charme. Et à son tour, la rousse se mit à rougir fortement. Les deux déserteurs, honteux, firent comme si de rien était.

« Sasuke, le temps presse ! », s'écria Juugo à l'adresse de son chef. « Ce n'est pas le moment de se demander qui porte qui ! »

« Très bien. Garde-la. Mais je te préviens, si tu en profites, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer ! », le menaça l'ancien disciple d'Orchimaru. Amusé, Kisame serra l'adolescente contre lui en y prenant un malin plaisir. Évidemment qu'il allait en profiter.

« Suivez le guide ! », acheva-t-il en prenant la tête du groupe.

 ** **.Ellipse Narrative.****

Trois heures étaient passées, et l'état de Sakura ne cessait d'empirer. Son mal de tête continuait de s'intensifier, ses membres lui faisaient horriblement mal et elle avait la gorge sèche comme si elle avait avalé des milliers d'aiguilles. Elle ne savait plus très bien où elle était, qui la tenait dans ses bras, qui parlait autour d'elle, où ils allaient ... Pour elle, elle flottait dans les airs. Elle était libre, aussi libre qu'un oiseau. Elle avait la possibilité de partir loin, de s'enfuir par de-là les forets, de se cacher entre les nuages, d'être délivrée de toute souffrance. Et Sasuke pourrait venir avec elle. La rose en revenait toujours à lui. Il la hantait, plus elle le repoussait, et plus elle l'avait dans la peau. C'était à en perdre la raison. A ce moment-là, elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa tête.

« Huhu ! Sasuke-Kun ne renifle pas mes cheveux devant tout le monde ! Huhu ! », dit la fleur de cerisier, les yeux clos, en ayant un sourire niais sur le visage.

« Kisame ! », cria le brun. Sa voix paraissait lointaine, pourtant elle était tout contre lui. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle se blottit un peu plus contre son torse oubliant la douleur quelques instants et profitant de la douceur de sa peau. Son épiderme qui sentait le poisson cru. Le poisson cru ? Sortant de sa torpeur, la ninja-médecin ouvrit enfin ses émeraudes. Le derme du ténébreux était bleu. Bleu ! Non, ça ne pouvait pas être l'Uchiwa. Elle releva la tête et rencontra des dents pointues.

« Non ! », hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces en se débattant pour qu'il la lâche.

« Calme-toi. Tu es malade. », l'avertit Kisame, « Fais donc attention, tu pourrais te faire mal en tombant, poupée ! »

« Pose-moi à terre ! Tout de suite ! », l'ordonna Sakura furieuse. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire peloter par ce ninja de l'Akatsuki. Quelqu'un d'autre arriva derrière elle, la prit fermement par la taille et l'arracha aux bras puissants de l'homme-requin.

« C'est pas juste. On avait convenu que ce serait moi qui l'aurait Sasuke ! », prétendit l'Akatsukien tel un enfant capricieux.

« Hn. Elle est à moi. », rétorqua le taciturne en s'éloignant de son concurrent envieux avec la jeune fille dans les bras.

Sakura dévisagea le visage fermé du Nukenin. Elle aurait dû être flattée parce ce qu'il venait de dire, et pourtant ce n'était pas assez. Comment pouvait-elle avoir confiance en lui ? Elle voulait plus que ce qu'il avait à lui offrir pour l'instant. Elle l'avait attendu, elle l'avait aimé quand lui l'ignorait, elle s'était donnée à lui mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui parce qu'il ne la considérait pas comme une partenaire mais comme une chose qui lui appartenait. Et ce n'était pas suffisant pour elle, parce qu'elle méritait mieux que cet amour à sens unique qui n'en finissait pas.

« Je vais mieux Sasuke. Je peux marcher toute seule. », mentit-elle en fixant le sol.

« Tu en es certaine ? », lui demanda Sasuke en scrutant ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire face, elle ne voulait pas mettre fin à son semblant d'idylle. Cependant, elle souffrait en silence. Et ça la tuait à petit feu. Elle était morte un peu plus chaque jour depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé.

« Oui. », assura-t-elle en se forçant à arrêter de trembler, la fièvre n'était pas tombée, au contraire. « Je ne veux pas être un boulet pour toi. »

« Tu ne me déranges pas. Je suis capable de te porter aussi longtemps qu'il le faut. », expliqua-t-il en acceptant tout de même de la laisser tenir sur ses jambes.

Le reste de la team Taka arriva à ses côtés. Ils avaient tous l'air soulagé de l'amélioration de son état. Karin la prit dans ses bras et lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Elle avait sûrement compris son mensonge, mais elle ne dit rien.

« Je suis content que tu ailles mieux ! On s'est faits du souci pour toi ! Surtout Juugo, il a pas arrêté de me prendre la tête ! », blagua Suigetsu en rigolant comme un forcené. Juugo semblait aussi mal à l'aise que la rose. Ils n'avaient pas pu encore parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux .. De lui et du monstre qui sommeillait en lui. Et Sakura n'arrivait pas à être naturelle en sa présence. Toutefois, c'était Juugo. Juugo le garçon adorable, un véritable ange, celui à qui elle pouvait se confier sans avoir peur d'être jugée, celui qui la réconfortait quand Sasuke faisait des siennes. Juugo qui avait essayé de la tuer ...

« Et pourquoi lui il est là ? », Sakura désigna Kisame qui était resté dans son coin en le pointant du doigt. Elle se posait des questions mais elle voulait également changer de conversation.

« Sasuke a décidé de le suivre pour ... », essaya de dire Juugo en croisant le regard noir de son chef.

« Pour les yeux de son frère. », finit la rose. Elle comprenait pourquoi l'Uchiwa faisait tout ça. Il voulait retrouver sa force. Tous les garçons étaient ainsi. Naruto et Sasuke les premiers. Toujours surpasser les autres. Toujours être le meilleur. L'ego démesuré des hommes.

« Et bien si la demoiselle se sent d'attaque. On peut éviter la case village et aller directement jusqu'à lui. », proposa le déserteur de Kiri.

« La case village ? »

« Oui, on voulait que tu te reposes dans une auberge. », lui révéla rousse en plissant les yeux. Elle voulait certainement lui faire avouer qu'elle se sentait mal. Cependant, Sakura n'était pas de cet avis. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de retarder Sasuke. Lui aussi était malade. Son œil devait le faire souffrir. Et sa faiblesse faisait d'elle un fardeau. Il finirait pas s'énerver. Et elle ne pourrait en supporter d'avantage.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'arrêter ? On est pas pressés pour aller voir l'autre dingue masqué ! », objecta le ninja aux cheveux blancs.

« Mais Sasuke a besoin de ... », commença Karin avant que le ninja en question ne lui fasse signe de se taire.

La fleur de cerisier s'éloigna du groupe pour se dégourdir les jambes et aussi pour mettre de la distance entre elle et lui. Néanmoins, l'Uchiwa ne le voyait pas de cette manière et la suivit discrètement. Elle se baladait tranquillement, entendant parfois Suigetsu et la rouquine se disputer, percevant le chant d'oiseaux au dessus d'elle, apercevant quelques lapins sauter dans les fourrés. C'était ressourçant cette soudaine solitude.

« Que se passe-t-il Sakura ? »

Non ! Il était là. Il gâchait sa paix. Il empoisonnait son air. Il martelait son pauvre cœur brisé.

« Sasuke ... Ce n'est pas le moment. Je suis encore fatiguée. », tenta l'adolescente pour le forcer à la laisser tranquille.

« Tu es étrange. Je m'inquièt... », lâcha le brun avant de se faire couper la parole par la rose.

« Non ! Je t'en prie Sasuke ! Ne fais pas semblant de te préoccuper de moi. », s'énerva Sakura. Il avait eu la prétention de la suivre et de lui faire croire qu'elle représentait quelque chose pour lui. C'était ignoble de sa part.

« Tu as des questions non ? », éructa le taciturne en lui barrant le chemin, « Ne sois pas si agaçante et dis ce que tu as à dire ! »

Il allait trop loin. Il la poussait à bout. Jusqu'à quand allait-elle le permettre de la traiter ainsi ? Il avait un morceau de glace à la place du cœur. Un être dépourvu de sentiments hormis la haine. Prenant une grande inspiration malgré ses poumons obstrués, Sakura se prépara à déverser toute sa colère.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu après avoir tué ton frère ? Pourquoi tu veux détruire Konoha ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas emmené avec toi quand tu as déserté ? Pourquoi tu m'as remercié avant de m'assommer et de m'abandonner sur un banc ? Pourquoi tu as fait l'amour avec moi ? Pourquoi tu m'embrasses alors que tu ne m'aimes pas ? Pourquoi tu fais semblant de m'apprécier pour que je reste auprès de toi ? Pourquoi tu ne te confies pas à moi ? Pourquoi tu restes tout le temps silencieux ? », explosa-t-elle. Les larmes n'étaient pas la bienvenue, seule sa fureur avait une place. Et durant sa tirade, Sasuke avait fait ce fameux sourire en coin qui l'avait mis hors d'elle. Ne voulant le frapper, même s'il le méritait amplement selon elle, la rose se contenta d'asséner un magistral coup de poing dans un arbre qui se fracassa en miettes. Essoufflée par un si petit effort, la jeune fille vacilla légèrement. Un long silence proliféra dans les bois. L'Uchiwa se contentait de l'observer puis finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu n'es peut-être plus la pleurnicharde d'autrefois ... », constata-t-il en contemplant ce qu'il restait de l'arbre.

Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte ? A vrai dire, elle avait beaucoup changé durant ces trois années sans lui. Elle s'était endurcie. Et son mauvais caractère faisait entièrement partie d'elle à présent. Néanmoins, en sa présence, elle avait l'impression d'être la même qu'avant. Sakura Haruno : l'éternel boulet.

« J'ai toujours et uniquement pleuré à cause de toi ! », lança-t-elle acerbe. C'était lui qui la rendait ainsi. Avec Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade-Sama et tous les autres, elle était heureuse, souriante, chaleureuse. Certes parfois, ce baka blondinet dépassait les bornes et du coup il l'irritait. Mais elle ne pleurait pas, du moins pas devant eux. Elle pleurait quand elle repensait à Sasuke. Les yeux du brun se voilèrent l'espace d'une seconde quand il entendit cette constatation.

« Alors tu aurais dû suivre Naruto. », remarqua le ténébreux en faisant demi tour. Sa voix paraissait emplie de tristesse. Pouvait-il sincèrement éprouver de la tristesse après ce qu'elle lui avait dit ?

« J'aurais dû oui ... », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même tout espérant qu'il l'ait entendu. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de ne pas tout avoir pour une fois. Tout ne pouvait être acquis, Sasuke Uchiwa. Tôt ou tard, il s'en apercevrait.

A nouveau seule, Sakura laissa son esprit vagabonder et ses pas la guider. Elle se retrouva aux pieds d'un petit ruisseau qui passait à travers la forêt. Elle s'amusa à regarder les grenouilles nager. Les amphibiens lui rappelaient le porte-monnaie de son meilleur ami. Le sourire que faisait Naruto quand il découvrait qu'il avait beaucoup d'argent dedans lui revint en mémoire. Naruto ... Où était-il à présent ? Certainement en train de s'entraîner, ou de manger des ramens, de faire des jutsu pervers avec Konohamaru ... Naruto.

« Sakura ? »

La rose sursauta en entendant la voix de Juugo.

« Je t'ai fait peur ? », lui demanda-t-il le regard inquiet, « Désolé, ce n'était pas ... »

« Ton intention ? », supposa l'adolescente. Il y avait comme un air de déjà vu. Lorsqu'il s'avança, elle recula de deux pas voulant garder le maximum de distance entre eux. Ce geste instinctif attrista le jeune homme.

« Ecoute, Sakura ... A propos de ... »

« Je crois qu'il est encore trop tôt pour moi Juugo. », admit la fleur de cerisier en se triturant les doigts. Elle était anxieuse à l'idée de rester seule avec lui. C'était complètement absurde ! De tous, c'était celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Suigetsu était imprévisible et dépravé, Karin jalouse et coléreuse et enfin Sasuke ... Il était Sasuke Uchiwa. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il lui réservait. Mais Juugo lui, il représentait la bonté et la gentillesse incarnées. Alors pourquoi se méfiait-elle autant de lui à présent ? Elle était terrifiée. En plus de la fièvre, elle tremblotait de peur.

« Sakura ... », la supplia-t-il les yeux larmoyants, elle n'avait jamais vu son ami dans cet état. « Je m'en veux tellement. J'ai honte. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. J'imagine que tu ne pourras plus me regarder en face après ce que j'ai fait. Tous les jours, je me bats contre cette malédiction. Les années de torture d'Orochimaru m'ont rendu instable jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Kimimaro. Mon seul ami ... Il est mort et je n'ai pas pu accomplir ma promesse. En rencontrant Sasuke, et j'ai pu perpétuer ma promesse en le suivant. Car il représente la conscience de Kimimaro. Et en toi, j'ai pu trouver une nouvelle amie. Je ne veux pas perdre ce qui me rend humain. »

« Et bah vous vous cachiez ici ? », s'étonna Suigetsu du haut d'une branche. Karin, Sasuke et Kisame se tenaient derrière lui.

Elle représentait un pont entre l'humanité et Juugo. Elle ne pouvait croire que sa présence signifiait autant pour lui. Elle culpabilisait de l'avoir rejeté un peu plus tôt. Tandis que les autres convenaient de leur départ, une vague de douleur submergea Sakura. Elle se voulut se cacher de la vue des autres, mais c'était trop tard, elle vomit sous leur nez.

« C'est dégoûtant ! », s'égosilla le ninja aux cheveux-blancs.

Karin se précipita pour soutenir la rose et lui essuyer le visage.

« Je savais que ton état ne s'était pas amélioré ! Pourquoi as-tu menti ? », la gronda la rousse.

Sakura jeta un coup d'oeil au brun.

« Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas nous embêter ? », suggéra Juugo.

Ils s'agglutinèrent tous autour d'elle.

« Est-ce que tu veux te reposer un moment ? Dans une auberge ? », quémanda le taciturne. Son air était glacial et sa voix indifférente.

« Je vous assure que je vais mieux ! Mon dernier repas a dû mal passer, c'est tout. », jura la fleur de cerisier, en sentant un haut le cœur revenir. Ils l'observèrent cherchant une faille dans ses dires, mais elle tint bon.

« Bien, allons-y ! », décréta l'Uchiwa en reprenant sa place sur la branche. La team Taka le rejoignirent. Alors que Sakura allait faire un pas dans leur direction, Kisame lui glissa furtivement un flacon dans la main. Elle le questionna du regard, perplexe.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais besoin d'un remontant. », mâchura-t-il pour que personne d'autre n'entende. Elle lui lança un sourire timide. Peut-être n'était-il pas si mauvais ... Elle but la boisson d'une traite, une douce chaleur se déversa en elle. Elle toussa plusieurs fois. La mixture avait un goût amer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? », s'enquit-t-elle tandis qu'ils reprenaient paisiblement la route.

« Un médicament efficace ... », Sakura trouvait que le sérum agissait déjà, « Ainsi qu'un ingrédient secret. »

« Un ingrédient secret ? », Kisame avait éveillé la curiosité de la rose.

«Une recette que m'a légué Itachi.», lui expliqua-t-il fier de lui.

« Tu étais proche de lui ? », demanda la jeune fille. Au fond qui était Itachi ? Un fils prodige ? Un grand frère bien-aimé ? Un ninja déserteur et extrêmement dangereux ? Un ami attachant ? Était-il toutes ces personnes à la fois, ou seulement quelques unes ? Est-ce que Sasuke connaissait tous les visages de son grand frère ? Les Uchiwa étaient des êtres compliqués.

« Plus ou moins. Itachi avait une carapace impénétrable ... », dit le ninja à la peau bleue le regard vague.

Le temps filait à toute allure, la fleur de cerisier commença à ressentir une certaine euphorie, sa fièvre semblait disparaître. Kisame avait raison, la mixture faisait des merveilles. Elle se mit à avoir des rictus niais, elle était survoltée, sautait de partout, arrachait des feuilles et les lançait en l'air. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux éclats, c'était comme si son esprit sortait de son corps et flottait à côté d'elle. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle avait cinq ans et riait.

« Sakura ? Tu es certaine que ça va ? »

« Hé Juugo ! Tu sais quoi, je ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu as fait ! », cria Sakura en sautillant autour de lui.

« Ah oui ? », le ninja interloqué la vit se jeter dans ses bras.

« Oui, tu es mon ami Juugo ! Et tu as beau avoir un monstre à l'intérieur de toi, tu fais tout pour l'évincer. Alors que Sasuke lui n'essaye même pas de cacher qu'il est un monstre ! », s'écria-t-elle en explosant de rire. Le ténébreux quant à lui ne rigolait pas du tout. Au contraire, ses lèvres étaient tellement pincées qu'elles ne laissaient apparaître qu'une fine ligne.

« Heuuu ... Sakura, ça va ? »

« Mais oui Suigetsu. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, enfin sauf peut-être quand Sasuke et moi avons fait ... », débita la jeune fille sans saisir l'importance de ses paroles. Elle ne se maîtrisait plus. Et cette désinhibition lui permettait de se libérer de l'angoisse perpétuelle dans laquelle elle vivait depuis quelques temps. C'était enivrant.

« Berk ! Tais-toi Sakura ! », hurla Karin en se bouchant les oreilles.

« Oh Karin ! Tu étais là ! », brailla la fleur de cerisier en la saluant d'un signe de la main enfantin, « Dis Karin, tu ferais quoi si je te laissais Sasuke ? Tu serais contente hein ? », lui proposa Sakura les yeux émerveillés. Cependant, le visage de son amie se crispa.

« C'est avec toi qu'il doit être ... », confessa la rousse en croisant le regard choqué de Suigetsu.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? », demanda Juugo.

« C'est grâce à Kisame que je suis comme ça ! », répondit l'adolescente en bondissant au dessus d'eux. « Je vais m'envoler comme les zozios ! »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers l'Akatsukien, contrariés par l'attitude fantasque de la ninja.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! », assura Kisame sans les convaincre.

« Si ! Il m'a donné un sirop revigorant ! », s'extasia Sakura en s'accrochant la tête à l'envers à une branche. « Regarde Sasuke comme quand on s'entraînait avec Kakashi-Sensei ! »

« Mais bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est devenue comme ça à cause d'un simple sirop ? », s'emporta Karin.

« Il y avait quoi dedans ? », quémanda Juugo.

«Un ingrédient secret, mais chuuut ! », s'esclaffa la disciple de Tsunade. Elle se tordait de rire en voyant leurs têtes dépitées. Elle se sentait vivante.

« Un ingrédient secret ? Dis-moi ce que c'était ! », l'Uchiwa avait attrapé Kisame par le col pour le forcer à avouer. « Si tu ne veux pas que je t'utilise le Kaléidoscope Hypnotique sur toi, tu as intérêt à me dire immédiatement ce que c'était ! »

L'homme-requin rendit les armes.

« Très bien. Il y avait du saké en plus du médicament. Voilà, c'est tout. »

« C'est tout ? », questionna le brun en faisant apparaître le sharingan dans ses yeux noirs.

« Oui, c'est tout ! », affirma l'Hoshigaki en époussetant sa cape. « Je voulais juste lui donner un truc énergisant. Histoire qu'elle arrête de nous ralentir. Elle va se mettre à ronfler dans quelques minutes, vous allez voir ! »

« Tu es complètement inconscient ! », hurla le taciturne furieux en voyant Sakura s'accrocher à une branche et se laisser tomber dans le vide avant que Suigetsu ne la rattrape.

« Elle ne tient pas du tout l'alcool. », constata le ninja aux cheveux-blancs avec un sourire narquois.

« Elle est malade. C'est normal que l'alcool agisse aussi rapidement dans son état. », soutint la rousse en essayant de forcer la rose à rester tranquille sans y parvenir. L'adolescente s'échappa et alla se percher tout en haut d'un arbre. Le ténébreux tout en lançant un coup d'œil assassin à l'Akatsukien se lança à sa poursuite.

« Sakura, ça suffit maintenant. », lui intima Sasuke. Elle caressait un écureuil assise confortablement sur une branche de sapin. Il voulut l'aider à se relever, néanmoins elle rouspétait comme une enfant.

« Lâche-moi ! », hurla-t-elle avant de se mettre à glousser. Elle le poussa sur le côté mais il l'attrapa par l'épaule.

« Arrête. », lui ordonna-t-il. Il l'avait pris par les deux mains, elle ne pouvait plus bouger et elle était obligée de regarder ses yeux pénétrants.

« T'es méchant ! Je ne t'aime plus ! », cracha-t-elle en pleurant silencieusement.

Sasuke la plaqua violemment contre un arbre et lui tordit le poignet avec rage.

« Ne redis plus jamais ça ! », siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Cette menace soudaine eut l'effet instantané de la faire retrouver ses esprits. Elle plongea dans son regard perçant et il retrouva ses émeraudes torturés. De sa main libre, elle toucha du doigt sa paupière gauche, effleura ses cils, et posa sa paume sur son œil.

« Tu as mal ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »

« Hn. Parce-que. »

Comme de juste. Sasuke était fidèle à lui même, énigmatique et distant. Personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Alors pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour si peu de bien ? Il avait été trop blessé dans le passé pour laisser Sakura entrer dans sa vie. Il se méfiait d'elle, de ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Elle était sa part de faiblesse et il ne l'acceptait pas. Elle le rendait humain, elle lui donnait un espoir, elle représentait l'avenir. Cependant, l'Uchiwa ne vivait qu'au nom de la vengeance. Konoha devait payer le prix de toute sa souffrance. Il en avait décidé ainsi et jamais il ne reviendrait en arrière. Peu importait si une fille à la chevelure rose et aux yeux verts gagnait son cœur, il avait juré.

« Tu ne ressentiras rien. », assura Sasuke en enlevant sa main de son œil.

Et avant que la rose n'ait eu le temps de se poser la moindre question sur cette phrase mystérieuse, le brun activa ses sharingan. Elle plongea brusquement dans ses iris pourpres couleur du sang, tout son corps devint lasse, elle se laissa entraîner par ce rouge ondoyant, glissait dans la noirceur et tombait dans un profond sommeil.

 _ _C'était magnifique. C'était magique. C'était le paradis. Sakura reposait sur un lit de pétales de cerisiers au beau milieu d'un gigantesque lac à l'eau si pure qu'elle était transparente. Un soleil resplendissant surplombait ce tableau merveilleux. Autour du lac, une immense prairie recouverte de fleurs de toutes les couleurs se dressait. Il n'y avait que du vert à perte de vue. Des poissons venaient à sa rencontre, des pies s'aventuraient jusque sur son îlot, des grenouilles chantaient la félicité. C'était parfait. La jeune fille portait une longue robe ample blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux mollets, et ses cheveux anormalement longs se mêlaient au rose des pétales. Ses doigts faisaient des ronds dans l'eau fraîche. Elle soupira d'aise. En ce lieu, elle devenait une inconnue, elle devenait n'importe qui sauf Sakura Haruno.__ __

 _ _« C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? », fit une voix qu'elle connaissait. « Ça ne te dérange pas si je m'assieds à côté de toi ? ».__ __

 _ _« Je t'en prie. Naruto ... » Bien que tout cela était déjà extraordinaire, c'était encore mieux avec Naruto. Il embellissait ce nirvana.__ __

 _ _« Pourquoi es-tu là ? », demanda la rose en se redressant pour être en face de lui. Elle ramassa une poignée de pétales et lui souffla au visage. Le blondinet souriait de toutes ses dents.__ __

 _ _« Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. », expliqua-t-il, « Mais profitons de ce moment précieux où nous ne sommes que tous les deux. » Il se leva, tendit une main qu'elle accepta et d'un signe du menton désigna la prairie. En une seconde ils se retrouvèrent parmi les fleurs. Son meilleur ami s'amusa à lui fabriquer une couronne avec des pâquerettes qu'elle mit ensuite sur sa tête.__ __

 _ _« A présent que tu es la souveraine de ce domaine, que comptes-tu faire ? », s'enquit le blond en lui faisant une révérence à laquelle elle lui répondit.__ __

 _ _« Mon premier amendement sera ... », la jeune fille fit semblant de réfléchir, « Que tout le monde doit s'amuser. » Et elle courut jusqu'en haut d'une petite colline d'où culminait un énorme cerisier qui avait connu bien des âges.__ __

 _ _« Attends-moi Sakura ! », s'écria Naruto derrière elle. Néanmoins, elle arriva la première et s'assit contre l'écorce robuste ressentant les effluves indescriptibles des bourgeons.__ __

 _ _« Je peux me joindre à vous ? » Cela provenait d'au dessus de la rose. Elle observa le feuillage de l'arbre avant de distinguer un visage parmi l'ombrage.__ __

 _ _« Juugo ? Que fais-tu là-haut ? »__ __

 _ _Le garçon se contenta de sourire tandis que Naruto se couchait de tout son long sur l'herbe.__ __

 _ _« Sakura recule toi ! », dit Juugo, « Il faut que tu voies ça. » L'adolescente fit quelques pas en arrière et attendit. Soudain, toutes les pétales de l'ancestral cerisier se transformèrent en papillons argentés et s'envolèrent dans la clarté. Elle applaudit de toutes ses forces. C'était féerique. Elle ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Les battements des milliers d'ailes raisonnaient dans son cœur. Un papillon s'aventura sur son épaule avant de reprendre son envol.__ __

 _ _« Je savais que ça allait te plaire. », avoua Juugo en descendant tranquillement de l'arbre. Émerveillé par ce qu'elle venait de voir, Sakura déposa un baiser sur la joue de Juugo, ainsi que sur celle de Naruto. Les deux ninjas rougirent en même temps. Le blond tira sur sa main pour qu'elle s'étende à ses côtés. Le coéquipier de Sasuke s'allongea également. La fragrance des tapis de fleurs chatouillait ses narines, elle rêvait probablement pourtant tout cela lui semblait réel. Elle pouvait toucher ce monde, le sentir, le respirer, le vivre. L'Uzumaki la contemplait dans son ravissement et alors qu'elle voulait exprimer son enchantement, il la devança.__ __

 _ _« Laisse-toi aller maintenant. », chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant de glisser sa bouche sur son cou. Elle se tendit en une seconde. Naruto suçotait la peau de velours de sa gorge. Elle ne comprenait pas ce geste inattendu, il n'avait jamais été aussi tendre avec elle. Tandis qu'elle se questionnait sur la raison de ce comportement affectueux, Juugo prit son bras entre ses mains et le porta à ses lèvres. Il partit de sa main, faisant l'intérieur de son poignet jusqu'à sa clavicule. Leurs baisers l'empêchaient de réfléchir à la situation.__ __

 _ _« Il faut lâcher prise Sakura. » souffla Juugo en caressant son ventre plat. Toutefois, plus elle essayait de se détendre face à ses bienfaits, plus une image s'imposait dans son esprit. Sasuke Uchiwa.__ __

 _ _« Mais ... Et si Sasuke nous voyait ?! », couina-t-elle en tentant de respirer calmement malgré la chaleur qui se rependait en elle et qui la faisait frissonner de plaisir.__ __

 _ _« Oublie Sasuke. », murmura Naruto en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. C'était un réel délice, d'une telle volupté, néanmoins, elle ne pouvait concevoir à cette tromperie chimérique.__ __

 _ _« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » C'était lui. Sakura commença à paniquer. Comment allait-il réagir ?Elle essaya de se redresser, mais ses deux soupirants continuaient de la couvrir de baisers, se rapprochant toujours un peu plus de son visage.__ __

 _ _« Laissez-moi une place ! », ordonna le dernier venu en s'asseyant à côté de Naruto. La jeune fille priait intérieurement pour qu'il n'embroche personne avec son katana, quand il se pencha au dessus d'elle pour embrasser son front. Elle osa enfin le regarder et découvrit le visage de Kisame.__ __

 _ _« Accepte le moment présent. », insinua le jeune homme avec un sourire carnassier. Ce n'était pas Sasuke mais Kisame! Elle se sentait fléchir devant leurs agissements et leur douceur. Elle perdait le contrôle de sa conscience, de son corps. Dans un ultime effort, elle tourna la tête quand Naruto approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Non ! Peu importait ce qu'il se passait, peu importait si tout ça était faux, peu importait si elle fantasmait, elle ne voulait être embrassée que par le taciturne. Et personne d'autre.__ __

 _ _« Non ! », hurla-t-elle de détresse. « Je ne veux pas ! Je veux Sasuke ! »__

Et Sakura se réveilla dans un bond.

« Sakura ? » Cette fois, c'était bien lui. Elle le savait. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. La façon qu'il avait de prononcer son prénom d'appuyer sur la dernière syllabe comme s'il la grondait ou qu'il la suppliait. Le son de la lettre « S » qui ondulait dans sa bouche tel un serpent. Sa voix grave, celle d'un ancien petit garçon devenu grand par obligation. Cette électricité statique qui vibrait tout autour d'elle quand il se tenait auprès d'elle. Cette impression de profondeur, de froidure qui l'envahissait lorsque Sasuke l'appelait.

Et si tout ce rêve, ce mauvais rêve en fait. (Certes il avait plutôt bien commencé mais la fin avait été catastrophique et traumatisante pour la fleur de cerisier.) Et si tout ce mauvais rêve était un test : découvrir toutes les autres opportunités qui s'offraient à elle. Les autres choix de vie, les autres façons d'être heureuse, les autres garçons qui l'appréciaient. Ce fantasme lui avait permis d'accepter sa place aux côtés du brun. C'était lui ou rien. Seulement lui. Rien que lui. Et à jamais.

Béate face à cette nouvelle, elle s'assit sur le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait et put enfin constater que le taciturne était bien là, installé sur la couche. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle l'enlaça pour le sentir contre elle, pour respirer son odeur, pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux noirs corbeau, pour poser sa tête dans le creux de sa clavicule -les deux correspondant comme une évidence-, pour se rassurer.

« Sakura... Comment te sens-tu ? », le ténébreux la repoussa gentiment pour qu'elle se recouche pensant qu'elle était toujours souffrante. Néanmoins, la jeune fille garda une de ses mains entre les siennes.

« Je vais parfaitement bien ! », il la foudroya du regard, « Cette fois, ce n'est pas un mensonge ! Je le jure, Sasuke-Kun. », dit-elle en faisant un moue adorable juste pour faire craquer le Nukenin. Cette tentative n'eut aucun effet sur lui.

« Tu gémissais dans ton rêve. Tu dois encore avoir de la fièvre. », supposa-t-il en effleurant son front de ses doigts glacés.

« Non, ce n'était pas à cause de la fièvre ! », s'exclama la Chunin avant de se rendre compte de sa bourde. Elle ne voulait raconter son rêve à personne et encore moins à l'Uchiwa. Toutefois, sa remarque l'intrigua fortement. Elle se mordit la lèvre, anxieuse.

« A quoi rêvais-tu ? Tu as parlé pendant ton somme. », demanda-t-il en feignant l'intérêt. Cependant, la rose voyait bien sur son visage que toute cela l'intéressait. Qu'allait-elle dire ?

« De rien d'important. Vraiment. C'était trois fois rien. », baragouina-t-elle paniquée.

« Tu as dit : Et si Sasuke nous voyait ?! Qu'étais-je censé ne pas voir Sakura ? », insinua-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux noirs terrifiants. Et voilà, il s'énervait encore, elle doutait de lui. il devenait ce ninja insensible qui lui faisait peur. Un cercle vicieux dans lequel ils se perdaient en permanence.

« Dis Sasuke, tu veux bien qu'on arrête de lutter ? Et si on cessait de se battre l'un contre l'autre et qu'on avançait ensemble ? », s'enquit-t-elle d'une petite voix faible. Elle était fatiguée de ces affrontements incessants. Il fallait qu'ils clarifient ce qu'ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient, ce qu'ils seraient pour pouvoir demeurer. Instantanément Sasuke se radoucit. Il soupira avant de lui répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Que je rentre à Konoha avec toi ? Qu'on vive heureux pour toujours et qu'ainsi j'oublie ma vengeance ? C'est impossible ! », s'écria-t-il à bout.

Elle voulut protester mais se tut. Il venait exactement de dire ce qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout. Pendant tout ce temps, elle n'avait fait que penser à elle, à se lamenter sur son sort, à se questionner sur son choix, sur Sasuke, sur son avenir. Jamais elle ne s'était mise à la place du brun. Lui aussi se sentait dépassé par leur histoire. Aucun d'eux n'avait la réponse. Que leur restait-il alors ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? », tonitrua-il impatient.

« Je veux savoir si je compte un tant soit peu pour toi. Que tu me le prouves. Si tu veux que je reste avec toi, prouve-le moi ! Si on traverse tout ça pour une raison, je t'en prie dis-le moi ! Sinon, tue-moi, mets fin à mes souffrances que notre calvaire disparaisse. » s'époumona Sakura. Elle n'avait pas prévu de lui dire ça. Mais peut-être était-ce au fond ce qu'elle désirait : savoir s'il l'aimait ou non. Elle en serait apaisée que ce soit un amour à sens unique ou non. Pourtant, elle stressait à l'idée d'entendre sa réaction.

Sasuke cherchait ses mots, il allait sûrement lui donner l'explication qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps. Son air insensible n'était qu'une façade, à l'intérieur, il était tiraillé entre son cœur et sa raison.

« J'ai perdu toutes les personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus. », commença-t-il en se levant pour marcher. « Mon clan a été décimé. Mes parents tués. Mon frère ... Toute ma vie on m'a menti. J'ai poursuivi une ombre. J'ai voulu croire qu'en tuant Itachi, ce cauchemar serait fini mais il n'a fait que commencer au contraire. Toutes mes blessures, je les dois à Konoha. C'est le village qui a détruit les Uchiwa et qui a fait de mon frère un assassin ! Et je devrais rester sans rien faire ? Je refuse de ne pas venger celui que j'admirais tant. Je ne laisserais pas le village impuni alors qu'il a gâché ma vie. Tout Konoha paiera. Pas un seul ne survivra. Je ne m'arrêterai que quand le village de la feuille n'existera plus. Ce sont eux qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui ! J'ai tué mon frère ! Mon propre frère ... Je l'ai tué et je dois vivre avec ça chaque jour. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu veux entendre Sakura. J'en suis incapable. » Il finit sa tirade à genoux aux pieds du lit et cacha sa tête dans le draps. Une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue de la fleur de cerisier. Depuis quand Sasuke était-il aussi seul ? Depuis quand souffrait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi devait-il vivre avec ces horreurs ?

« Je ne vais pas mourir Sasuke. Je resterai éternellement avec toi. », jura la jeune fille en relevant son visage pour qu'il lise en elle. Il tendit ses lèvres et elle n'eut le temps que de frôler sa bouche quand tout à coup la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le reste de la team Taka. Ce ne fut qu'en les voyant que la Chunin se rendit compte qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait.

« Mais où sommes-nous ? », s'enquit l'adolescente perplexe.

« Chez lui ... L'homme masqué. », lança Suigetsu avec une tête écœurée. Ainsi, elle se tenait dans l'antre du chef de l'Akatsuki. Cela s'annonçait mauvais et dangereux pour elle.

« Il veut te voir Sasuke-Kun ! », le prévint Karin. Elle jeta un bref regard à la rose qui lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Sakura ? Tu n'es plus malade ? » C'était Juugo. L'entendre et le voir la ramena directement dans son rêve. Elle se gratta la gorge tout en chassant l'image du ninja en train de l'embrasser dans le cou qui revenait dans sa mémoire.

« Le remède de Kisame a fait des merveilles. », jaspina Sakura afin d'éviter un nouveau malaise. Qu'il l'agresse, elle avait pu passer outre mais rêver de lui d'une manière aussi ambiguë, c'était bien trop embarrassant.

« Allons-y. » Et ils sortirent tous de la pièce, attendant que la fleur de cerisier revête une tenue appropriée pour les circonstances. Une fois la chose faite, ils s'aventurèrent tous ensemble dans le repaire du mystérieux ninja borgne. La ninja-médecin entendait le bruit d'un torrent qui devait se déverser non loin du refuge. L'endroit ressemblait à une caverne, sans doute une grotte. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de se retrouver devant une immense salle où les attendaient Kisame, un ninja de l'Akatsuki que Sakura n'avait jamais vu, sa face était de deux couleurs différentes : une noire et l'autre blanche et au milieu d'eux patientait Tobi.

« Je suis ravie que tu te joignes à nous Sasuke. », remarqua le chef de l'organisation de ninjas déserteurs. La team Taka et la rose s'avancèrent le plus possible des trois déserteurs en laissant toutefois un espace conséquent entre eux.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là Madara ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? », lâcha le brun avec pour seule envie d'en finir. Madara ? Ce nom se percuta en écho dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle croyait qu'il s'appelait Tobi. Madara ... Elle avait déjà lu ce nom quelque part et il était assimilé au premier hokage : le Shodaime.

« Bien. Je ne cherchais qu'à être courtois. Mais puisque tu y tiens. Parlons de ce que tu veux. », objecta Madara en se dirigeant vers l'Uchiwa. « Je te donnerai les yeux de ton frère mais à une seule condition. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire un marché avec toi ! », l'avertit le ténébreux en passant une main sur son katana. Suigetsu et Juugo réagirent immédiatement se mettant en posture de combat, prêts à épauler leur dirigeant. « J'ai déjà rempli un contrat pour toi et je n'en ferais pas plus. »

« Tu parles du leurre que tu m'as ramené ? », suggéra l'inconnu au masque.

« Un leurre ? », s'exclama Karin choquée. « Non, nous t'avons livré le bijû Hachibi. »

Madara se tourna brusquement vers la rousse et de son œil unique la fit perdre ses moyens.

« Un leurre ? C'est intéressant. », constata le taciturne sur un ton insolent, « Pour ma part, j'estime avoir fait ce que j'avais à faire. Donne-moi les yeux d'Itachi. »

Le chef de l'Akatsuki se retrouva en une seconde devant Sasuke.

« Tu feras ce que je te dirais si tu ne veux pas finir aveugle, Sasuke. », le menaça-t-il en enclenchant son sharingan. Madara Uchiwa se souvint la fleur de cerisier. Le plus puissant des Uchiwa et le premier à avoir percé le secret de leurs iris si réputées et enviées.

Sasuke soutint le regard perçant de son prédécesseur avant d'accepter sa requête.

« Que veux-tu Madara ? »

Le ninja en question s'amusa à laisser planer le doute et le suspens. Il chemina autour d'eux, le temps que le brun perde complètement patience, et finit par s'arrêter derrière la jeune fille à la chevelure couleur pétales de cerisier et aux yeux verts brillants tels deux émeraudes.

« Je veux seulement que tu la tues. », admit l'homme masqué. Sakura resta sans voix.

« Quoi ? », s'écrièrent choqués la team Taka au complet. Juugo s'était déjà placé devant la chunin, les bras écartés pour la protéger, Suigetsu avait dégainé sa trancheuse de têtes souhaitant en démordre le plus rapidement possible, Karin une main sur l'épaule de la rose tremblait comme une feuille, à tel point que Sakura crut que Madara avait parlé d'elle vu sa réaction. Et enfin Sasuke, immobile, pointait son arme sur la carotide du vieil Uchiwa.

« Tue-la. Maintenant ! », ordonna la voix d'outre-tombe provenant de sous le masque orangé. « Tue-la et tu auras les yeux de ton frère ainsi que bien plus que de pouvoir que tu ne l'imaginais. », susurra Madara en déviant la lame de son cou.

Alors comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter, Sakura Haruno vit l'homme qu'elle aimait, Sasuke Uchiwa se tournait lentement vers elle en brandissant son katana. Au fond, ne s'était-elle pas dit qu'elle avait toujours su que ce serait lui qui mettrait fin à sa vie ?


	10. Chapter 10

Alors comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter, Sakura Haruno vit l'homme qu'elle aimait, Sasuke Uchiwa se tournait lentement vers elle en brandissant son katana. Ses yeux lui jouaient-il un tour ? Pourtant c'était bien son être aimé avec cette lueur meurtrière presque bestiale dans ses iris. Ce rictus carnassier qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres au fur à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Son katana était pointé droit sur elle. Comme la rose aurait préféré que tout ceci soit encore du domaine du délire, voire du fantasme. Son autre main se tendait vers son cou délicat. Le brun bluffait. Elle ne trouvait pas d'autres explications face à son comportement. Il était maintenant sur elle. Juugo fit un geste pour repousser le ténébreux mais Madara l'en empêcha. Suigetsu prit le relais et se prépara à dégainer sa trancheuse de tête mais Kisame fut plus rapide en l'empoignant. Karin avait, quant à elle, eu le temps de se placer devant Sakura mais le Nukenin la poussa brutalement, la jeune fille tomba à terre lourdement. La fleur de cerisier était maintenant seule face au taciturne.

« Sasuke-Kun ? », l'appela-t-elle d'une voix peu certaine. Il avait perdu ses esprits, une heure avant, à peine, il lui déclarait presque son amour. C'était purement impossible qu'il ait changé en aussi peu de temps. Cet homme aux mille visages le manipulait, il empoisonnait son esprit. Comment Sasuke avait-il pu ne rien voir ? La ninja ne savait pas par quelles manigances Madara avait réussi à s'insinuer ainsi dans la raison de l'Uchiwa mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire.

« Sasuke-Kun ? », répéta Sakura, « Tu ne vas pas me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle se trouvait stupide de dire une chose pareille mais les circonstances ne lui laissaient pas le choix. Plus qu'un pas, rien qu'un petit pas, et Sasuke serait sur elle.

« Fais-le Sasuke. Tu seras débarrassé de ce boulet pour toujours. », lui conseilla Madara. La rose pouvait deviner un sourire sous son masque orange au ton qu'il avait pris. Et qui était-il pour oser la traiter de boulet ? Seul le brun avait le droit de le faire et encore cela datait des débuts de la team sept.

« Arrête Sasuke ! », s'écria Juugo dont la peau devenait grisâtre. Il était sur le point de se transformer en cet autre lui.

L'Uchiwa franchit la dernière distance entre eux et sa main se posa sur son poitrail où il put sentir son cœur battre la chamade. Sakura crut que ce moment de doute était passé. Et elle s'insulta mentalement d'avoir imaginé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que Sasuke puisse envisager de la tuer pour recevoir plus de puissance. Toutefois, ce moment était loin d'être fini. La main du brun glissa jusqu'à sa gorge et la serra fermement. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol, elle se cramponna à ce bras qui tentait de lui ôter la vie. Déjà, la disciple de Tsunade avait du mal à respirer, l'air manquait. Elle se sentait devenir bleu.

« Sasuke ... je t'en ... prie ...», haleta-t-elle avec peine. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir son visage, il était penché vers le bas et ses cheveux noirs cachaient ses yeux. Puisque la seule solution était de se défendre au risque de mourir de la main de son premier amour, l'adolescente concentra du chakra dans son poing, prête à frapper le ténébreux. Et alors qu'elle allait atteindre sa joue, Madara lui tordit le bras ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. L'Akatsukien aux deux couleurs retenait désormais un Juugo enragé, Suigetsu avait engagé le combat avec Kisame et Karin se jeta sur Madara pour lui faire lâcher prise.

« Tu auras plus de puissance que tous les Uchiwa. », commença le ninja masqué, « Tu seras encore plus fort que le Jinchuriki de Kyuubi. » A ces mots, l'étau autour du cou de Sakura se serra étroitement. « Souviens-toi Sasuke ... Elle a essayé de te tuer. Elle t'a trahi plus d'une fois. Cette traîtresse mérite de mourir. »

« C'est ... f... faux. », réussit à articuler la fleur de cerisier. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer du tout. « Je t'... » Elle ne put finir sa phrase, elle avait fini par épuiser le peu d'air qu'il lui restait. Voilà comment se terminait l'histoire de Sakura Haruno : tuée par Sasuke Uchiwa, son grand amour.

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? », tonitrua la voix grave de Sasuke. « Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa. »

Un râle agonisant sortit de la bouche de la Chunin. Elle perdait conscience pour ne plus se réveiller.

« Vas-y Sasuke, tue-la ! », s'exclama Madara.

« Ne fais pas ça ! », hurla Karin en sanglotant.

« Tais-toi ! », lui ordonna le premier Uchiwa en la giflant. « Tout ce que veut cette fille c'est te détourner de ton but. »

« Nous y voilà donc. », commenta Sasuke en relevant la tête pour fixer d'un regard assassin son ancêtre. D'un coup, il relâcha Sakura qui tomba entre ses bras, abasourdie, presque évanouie. Cette soudaine étreinte réconfortante tout contre lui la rappela doucement à la réalité. Mais que venait-il de se produire ?

« Sasuke, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué ? », demanda le chef de l'Akatsuki en reculant de quelques pas. Kisame et l'autre Akatsukien l'avaient rejoint, laissant l'équipe Faucon perplexe par la tournure des événements.

Le taciturne ne répondit pas et prit le visage de la rose entre ses mains. Ses doigts fins se promenèrent sur ses joues, son front, balayant quelques mèches rebelles au passage, et recueillant ses larmes de fatigue qui enflaient sous ses paupières.

« Désolé. », murmura le Nukenin de façon à ce que seule Sakura puisse l'entendre. « Il fallait que je sache pourquoi il voulait que je me débarrasse de toi. Jamais je ne t'aurais fait du mal ... »

La jeune fille secoua la tête, encore choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Finalement, depuis le début il bluffait. Et pourtant, elle avait été incapable de s'en rendre compte, au contraire, elle était effrayée et presque résignée. Combien de fois avait-elle cru qu'il allait la tuer ? Tellement, que même encore aujourd'hui, elle concédait à cette hypothèse.

« Tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen ... », pleurnicha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Le brun se contenta de poser sa main sur le sommet de son crâne en tapotant doucement comme un adulte calmant un enfant.

« On peut dire que tu nous as fichu une sacrée peur ! », remarqua Suigetsu, sa gourde à la main. Toute cette agitation lui avait donné soif.

« Moi, de toute manière, j'avais bien compris que Sasuke-Kun n'était pas sérieux. », dit sa coéquipière rousse fière d'elle. Le ninja aux cheveux blancs explosa de rire ne pouvant contenir son hilarité.

« Tu parles ! Tu faisais pas la maline accrochée à sa jambe en le suppliant d'épargner Sakura. », se moqua l'homme-poisson en montrant ses dents pointues. « T'étais pathétique, ma vieille ! N'est-ce pas Juugo ? »

Juugo s'était figé dès que son chef avait arrêté d'étrangler la rose. Il ne pouvait concevoir que celui qu'il admirait, celui pour qui il donnerait sa vie, s'amuserait à torturer son amie ainsi. C'était d'une cruauté inimaginable. Un rire démoniaque monta en lui. L'ami de Kimimaro se trouva bien hypocrite : il avait tout comme Sasuke une part obscure en lui qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

« ... »

« Tu es bien faible Sasuke. Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part. », constata Madara en croisant les bras.

« On a déjà essayé de me persuader de tuer des proches pour éveiller les pouvoirs du Sharingan. Et il avait menti ... », raconta le ténébreux en lâchant l'adolescente pour faire face à son aïeul.

« Cette fille te fait tomber bien bas. Je croyais que tu avais retenu la leçon sur les liens. Ils ne font que nous affaiblir. », continua l'Uchiwa sur sa lancée. Cela en fut trop pour Sakura, elle ne supportait plus cet homme et les serpents qui se déversaient de sa bouche. Il était encore pire qu'Orochimaru quand il voulait récupérer Sasuke.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! », s'emporta la ninja à la chevelure rosâtre, les poings serrés en se dirigeant droit sur Madara, « Les liens nous rendent plus forts. L'amitié, l'amour, la famille, le désir de protéger des êtres chers, tout ça nous permet de devenir de meilleurs ninjas. »

Elle était presque arrivée à son niveau quand quelqu'un la retint et la tira en arrière.

« Sakura, calme-toi. J'en fais mon affaire. », expliqua Sasuke en la plaçant derrière lui.

« Tu devrais davantage éduquer ta femelle. », observa cet œil unique aussi noir que la nuit.

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas un vulgaire objet ! », s'écria Sakura en brandissant son poing. Kisame pouffa dans son coin.

La team Taka s'avança pour encercler la rose, l'empêchant d'attaquer le chef de l'Akatsuki. Ils se doutaient qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à lui. Excédée, la jeune fille râla à l'adresse de ses amis.  
Si Naruto avait été là, il aurait déjà fait de la bouillie de ce ninja masqué.

« As-tu pensé à ta vengeance ? », questionna l'ancien Uchiwa. « Ta Sakura ne fera que te ralentir. Tu aurais dû t'en débarrasser bien avant. »

« Personne ne me détournera de ma vengeance. », commença le taciturne, son ton était ferme, son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. « Et je ne tuerai pas Sakura, même pour atteindre les plus grands pouvoirs du Sharingan. J'ai besoin d'elle. J'ai besoin d'elle pour rebâtir mon clan. »

Cette remarque surprit toute l'assemblée. Le nez de la fleur de cerisier se plissa face à son incompréhension. Et en même temps, une douce chaleur s'emparait d'elle. Il avait enfin osé dire combien il avait besoin d'elle. Évidemment, elle aurait préféré qu'il le dise directement à elle. Mais avec Sasuke, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. L'avoir lui était déjà un exploit en soi.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Après un bref moment d'hésitation, le brun reprit son explication.

« Je l'ai choisi pour perpétuer la lignée des Uchiwa. »

La mâchoire de Sakura se décrocha et faillit percuter le sol. Était-elle en train de dormir ? Était-ce le fruit de son imagination ? Parce que tout ceci ne pouvait être vrai. Autant, elle pouvait croire qu'il veuille la tuer, mais croire ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde à ce qu'il venait de dire, relevait de la pure folie.

« Vraiment ? Elle est loin de représenter la digne lignée des Uchiwa. Et sa chevelure rose fait horreur à nos traditions. », constata Madara en fixant la fleur de cerisier.

« Ce sera elle et personne d'autre. », siffla Sasuke d'une voix enragée.

Kisame se faufila au milieu de la team Taka sous le regard courroucé du brun. Il se posta derrière Sakura, et plaça ses deux mains sur ses épaules, la jeune fille ne réagit pas, elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler les dires du ténébreux.

« Tu veux épouser cette beauté ? », demanda l'Akatsukien à la peau bleutée.

« M'épouser ? », fit la rose, tremblante.

« Et avoir des enfants avec elle ? »

« Avoir des enfants ? », répéta l'adolescente, les yeux écarquillés.

L'Uchiwa soupira et se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Maintenant que nous avons réglé ce différend, tu vas me donner les pupilles de mon frère et m'opérer, Madara. », lui ordonna Sasuke d'un ton sans appel.

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

« Les Sharingan d'Itachi m'appartiennent. »

« Vas-tu tout de même suivre ta vengeance malgré ce boulet rose que tu traînes ? », le questionna le vieil Uchiwa d'un air dédaigneux. Sakura était toujours figée comme une statue. Et le rire de Kisame à ses oreilles lui paraissait lointain.

« Je réserve un terrible châtiment aux habitants de Konoha, je peux te le garantir. », avertit le Nukenin en faisant grincer son katana dans son fourreau. Quelques étincelles bleues luisirent du bout de ses doigts avant de disparaître.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, je te donnerai les yeux de ton cher frère. », conclut Madara en lui faisant signe de partir. La team Taka ne se fit pas prier, Sasuke empoigna la rose pour la faire sortir de sa catatonie et la forcer à marcher.

Une fois dans le couloir qui menait à leurs appartements, ils restèrent tous silencieux. Suigetsu se marrait dans son coin. Juugo se demandait si ce que son chef avait dit était vrai. Karin se retrouvait tiraillée entre sa peine de voir Sasuke avec une autre et sa joie de voir les deux, heureux ensemble. Sasuke jetait d'étranges coups d'oeil vers la rose, son mutisme l'inquiétait quelque peu. Quant à la disciple de Tsunade, seul un grand vide raisonnait dans son esprit.

« Si c'est une plaisanterie, je la trouve de très mauvais goût Sasuke. », l'avertit Sakura immédiatement après leur entrée dans la pièce.

Sasuke secoua la tête perplexe.

« Je ne comprends pas. C'est bien toi qui me cours après depuis des années non ? Et si je me souviens bien, quand nous avions à peu près six ans, tu m'as dit que tu voulais qu'on se marie sous un cerisier ? Aurais-je tort ? »

« Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Je crois que même si j'avais voulu l'oublier, je n'aurais pas pu, tu me l'as rabâché pendant un mois. »

Sakura se prit la tête entre ses mains. Tout ce qu'elle vivait depuis qu'elle demeurait aux côtés de l'Uchiwa était à en devenir folle.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? » le questionna-t-elle comme une plainte déchirante.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que tu pensais à un avenir pour ... nous deux. » Elle avait choisi de rester prudente car cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Ce genre de bonheur lui serait surement refusé.

« J'ai décidé depuis quelques temps déjà de perpétuer mon clan, de lui redonner toute son ancienne gloire. Et je ne pourrai pas y arriver tout seul. Et il me semble logique que je voie un avenir avec toi désormais. », la renseigna calmement le ténébreux en s'asseyant sur le lit double de leur chambre. Même après cette explication plus que convaincante, la rose avait toujours des doutes. Il l'avait rejeté pendant toutes ces années, elle avait idéalisé une vie avec lui, une vie qui ne se réaliserait jamais et aujourd'hui, elle pouvait à nouveau croire à ces idées fantasques ?

La jeune fille se posa à côté de lui et passa une main sur son front à la recherche d'une quelconque fièvre. Elle cherchait une raison valable à ce brusque changement de comportement. Il n'était pas un taciturne pour rien.

« Tu dois être hypnotisé ou bien malade. Parce que c'est impossible qu'on soit là tous les deux en train de parler de notre mariage et de nos futurs enfants. », élucida-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

Le regard du brun se voilà et ses yeux noirs étincelèrent sous sa colère. Il repoussa sa main d'un geste brutal et se releva pour se poster devant elle.

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours voulu ? M'avoir ? », gronda-t-il menaçant.

L'adolescente resta muette. Sasuke était donc sérieux ? Il voulait vraiment vivre avec elle ? Leur relation était réelle et sincère. Maintenant, elle allait pouvoir avoir tout ce qu'elle rêvait.

« Si bien sur que si. Plus que tout. Et à jamais. C'est juste que ... j'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce que cela implique ... », tenta-t-elle pour dissiper tout malentendu. Évidement qu'elle était heureuse, néanmoins, elle savait aussi que ce n'était jamais simple avec lui.

« Hn. »

Le voir aussi boudeur redonna le sourire à Sakura et un deuxième rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle s'était longtemps imaginée vivant dans le quartier des Uchiwa, peut-être même dans l'ancienne maison de Sasuke, avec trois enfants jouant autour d'elle, deux garçons avec les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de leur père et une petite fille à la chevelure rosée, fidèle à sa mère. Sasuke serait le chef de la police de Konoha et Naruto le sixième Hokage. Cela s'annonçait parfait.

« Ino va être verte de jalousie à notre mariage ! », lança-t-elle en se projetant la scène. Sa meilleure amie serait certainement écœurée par leur union pour son plus grand plaisir. Si toutefois, Ino était toujours ... en vie.

« Idiote. », répliqua l'Uchiwa en secouant la tête, il était tout de même amusé par cette remarque. Ino et Sakura avaient été les pires soupirantes d'entre toutes.

La fleur de cerisier attrapa au vol un baiser que lui tendait le brun. Quand ce futur bonheur se réaliserait, ses amis seraient-ils encore là pour le voir ? Son village à quoi ressemblerait-il ? Konoha commençait tout juste à reprendre forme et Sasuke menaçait déjà de le détruire. Mais cette fois, personne ne serait épargné. Pas même les amis ou la famille de la rose. Alors comment pourraient-ils être heureux après un tel désastre ? Il ne resterait qu'eux et leur tristesse.

« J'accepte ce futur pour nous deux mais à une seule condition. », déclara-t-elle sûre d'elle. Dorénavant elle avait trouvé un avantage dans cette aventure, elle pouvait contrecarrer les plans de Sasuke. Et s'il refusait, il n'aurait jamais son clan. Le brun se raidit immédiatement, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de la Chunin.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? »

« Pas du tout. Je t'épouserai seulement si tu renonces à ta vengeance. », proclama-t-elle en le fixant intensément. Il put ainsi lire toute sa détermination et sa résolution.

« Je pensais que tu étais différente, Sakura. » Et il lui claqua la porte au visage.

Elle attendit qu'il revienne. En vain. Il était encore fâché contre elle. Mais il devait comprendre que si lui s'était juré de venger son clan, la rose, elle, s'était promise de le ramener. Elle l'attendait toujours lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne reviendrait pas, du moins pas pour le moment. Ne supportant plus de demeurer seule dans cette pièce, elle partit à la recherche de la team Taka.

Un éclat de rire sembla provenir d'une des portes à sa droite. Elle avait reconnu l'intonation de voix de la rousse. Sasuke n'était probablement pas avec eux. Il devait certainement ruminer la proposition qu'elle lui avait faite. Il se demandait sûrement pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué ultérieurement si c'était pour lui poser un ultimatum maintenant. Haussant les épaules, Sakura poussa la porte qui se dressait devant elle, espérant trouver ses amis et du réconfort pourquoi pas. Toutefois, elle ne tomba pas nez à nez avec la team Taka, ni avec Madara ou un autre membre de l'Akatsuki. Non, la jeune fille entra dans une pièce bien étrange, qui lui rappelait les salles d'opération à l'hôpital de Konoha. Les murs de pierre comportaient de nombreuses étagères sur lesquelles s'entassaient des fioles, flacons et autres récipients. Sur une table reposaient des instruments dédiés à la médecine. La jeune fille les reconnaissait tous. Se retrouver dans un tel endroit la ramenait dans son village tant aimé. Comme sa vie normale lui manquait, comme ses parents, ses amis, Tsunade-Sama et Naruto lui manquaient. Et étrangement, tout ceci lui paraissait futile sans le brun. Si dès à présent, elle était obligée de retourner au village de la feuille sans l'Uchiwa à ses côtés, elle ne pourrait y survivre. Tandis qu'elle songeait à celui qui avait toujours peuplé ses pensées, elle aperçut tout au fond de l'alcôve, dans la pénombre car seules deux bougies éclairaient l'entrée, une masse sombre. Attirée, la fleur de cerisier prit une des chandelles et s'avança prudemment. Arrivée à la hauteur de cette étrangeté, elle crut reconnaître un énorme bloc de pierre. Elle distinguait une forme noire posée dessus, elle leva au dessus de sa tête le bougeoir et faillit le lâcher. Dans un cri de stupeur, Sakura manqua de tomber sur le corps sans vie d'Itachi Uchiwa.

Le grand frère tant admiré semblait paisible sur son lit de mort. Presque comme s'il était apaisé. Une pâle sourire se dessinait sur son visage. L'adolescente l'avait vu peu de fois et pourtant se souvenait parfaitement de lui. Comment oublier l'homme qui avait causé autant de peine à Sasuke ? La rose ne put refréner cette soudaine haine qui montait en elle, elle détestait cet Uchiwa pour ce qu'il avait fait à son petit frère. Et même si aujourd'hui l'ancienne querelle fraternelle était oubliée, Sakura, elle, ne pouvait effacer le fait que Sasuke était parti, qu'il l'avait littéralement abandonné, dans le seul but de tuer le ninja qui gisait devant elle.

« C'est de votre faute. Tout ça est de votre faute. », murmura-t-elle autant pour elle-même que pour Itachi. « J'espère que vous pouvez voir votre petit frère de là où vous êtes et j'espère que vous êtes fier de vous. », cracha-t-elle de dégoût. La Chunin s'assit à côté du cadavre et posa le chandelier.

« Comment avez-vous pu lui faire ça ? Sasuke ne méritait-il donc pas d'être heureux à vos yeux ? Ne pouviez-vous pas lui laisser une vie ordinaire ? », s'exclama-t-elle affligée. « Vous étiez supposé être son grand frère. Vous auriez dû être toujours là pour lui. Et non le mener vers un avenir de déserteur avec pour seule motivation la vengeance. »

La lignée maudite des Uchiwa ... Après la disparition de Sasuke et le départ de Naruto, Sakura avait, pendant ces deux années, passé son temps à s'entraîner et à devenir plus forte certes. Mais elle avait aussi cherché toutes les informations possibles sur les Uchiwa. Elle avait voulu comprendre pourquoi le ténébreux ne pouvait renoncer à son objectif. Ainsi, elle s'était rendue compte que l'histoire se répétait inlassablement au sein de ce clan. Les fils Uchiwa, les frères Uchiwa étaient condamnés à un funeste destin. Itachi et Sasuke n'avaient pas échappé à la règle. Une famille meurtrie à tout jamais. Et ce qui était ironique dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle allait, elle-même, faire partie de ce clan damné. Néanmoins, il ne restait que le taciturne, et Madara. Tout était à refaire, à rebâtir, à reconstruire. Cette fois ce serait différent, la lignée des Uchiwa connaîtrait de nouvelles traditions où le malheur n'aurait plus sa place.

Son regard s'adoucit quand elle observa Itachi. Il avait souffert, lui aussi. Durant tout son exil, seul et torturé, il était passé pour un monstre. Et même si son plan pour épargner Sasuke avait lamentablement échoué, il en avait finalement payé le prix fort.

« C'est vous qui avez rendu Sasuke ainsi. Il vous a tué mais à quel prix ? Il est encore plus meurtri qu'avant ... Sachez, Itachi-San, que je lui donnerai tout l'amour dont il a besoin et que je resterai éternellement à ses côtés. Vous pouvez en être assuré. »

« Que fais-tu ? »

Sakura sursauta telle une enfant prise sur le fait et qui tenterait de cacher sa bêtise.

« Kisame. J'étais juste en train de ... », chercha-t-elle à dire pour se justifier.

« De parler à un mort ? », proposa l'Akatsukien en souriant.

La fleur de cerisier se mordit la lèvre inférieure, honteuse de s'être faite prendre. Fort heureusement, ce n'était pas Sasuke qui l'avait surpris, sinon la situation aurait été encore plus gênante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Est-ce que tu as tout entendu ? », demanda la rose en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

« Assez pour savoir qu'Itachi se serait réjoui de voir à quel point tu aimes Sasuke. », avoua le ninja aux dents pointues. Rassurée par ce qu'il venait de dire, Sakura osa regarder Kisame.

« Même si ça m'ennuie de le dire, Sasuke n'a pas tué Itachi. Itachi était malade. Il était très faible. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre. Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était apaiser la colère de son petit frère. Itachi est mort à cause de son combat contre Sasuke, c'est vrai. Mais Itachi est mort parce qu'il était atteint d'un mal incurable. Il est mort devant Sasuke pour le délivrer de sa haine. »

« Mais ... pourquoi lui avoir infligé ça ? »

« Je t'avouerai que ce n'est pas la meilleure idée qu'a eu Itachi. Néanmoins, je l'ai toujours respecté et je n'aurais pas pu lui faire changer d'avis. »

« Je vois que tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec notre invitée Kisame. », susurra une voix malicieuse dans leur dos. Madara, ce sale traître perfide. En cet instant, Sakura remerciait de tout son cœur l'homme-requin d'être présent avec elle. Elle ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver seule avec ce vieil Uchiwa.

« Oh mais c'est parce qu'elle est si mignonne ! », roucoula Kisame comme un idiot. La rose leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement, ces Akatsukiens n'avaient rien de terrifiant, c'était leur chef le plus maléfique.

« Kisame veux-tu bien me laisser parler avec la jeune fille ? » Dans un réflexe, la fleur de cerisier se cramponna à la manche du ninja à la peau bleutée. Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait ce geste et qu'il refuserait la proposition de son maître.

« Il serait préférable que je reste ... », tenta Kisame en regardant la main de Sakura sur son bras. Elle semblait paniquée, il entendait son rythme cardiaque accélérer. Le ninja savait de quoi était capable Madara, il pourrait tout aussi bien la tuer maintenant sur un coup de tête, ignorant les menaces de Sasuke. Il savait également que lui-même ne serait pas assez fort pour l'en empêcher. Son pouvoir dépassait largement le sien, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il les guidait.

« Je t'ai dit de partir Kisame ! » Comment ce seul œil éveillait autant de terreur en lui ? L'Akatsukien n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter l'ordre. Il risquait sa vie et pour quoi ? Pour une adversaire ? Pourtant ses incroyables yeux verts le suppliaient de rester. Pourquoi tout risquait pour une chose si insignifiante ? Pourtant ses lèvres rosées l'appelaient. Qu'avait-elle de plus que les autres ? Finalement, il décida qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. Après tout, jamais elle ne serait avec lui. Et elle avait l'autre pour la protéger. Pourtant, elle était si belle ...

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura. Il ne te fera pas de mal. Il n'a pas envie de subir la colère de Sasuke. » Et dans un sourire chaleureux malgré ses dents pointues, il disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Que voulez-vous Madara ? » L'adolescente devait rester sur ses gardes, il pouvait la surprendre et l'attaquer en une seconde. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée face à lui quand elle recherchait le brun avec Kakashi-Sensei et Naruto. Sa capacité à disparaître et à absorber les éléments était stupéfiante et menaçante.

« Seulement te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre. Je suis ton hôte. » Il fit un signe en direction de la sortie pour l'inciter à le suivre. La disciple de Tsunade lui passa devant et se retourna brusquement.

« Que ce soit clair, je sais parfaitement ce que vous complotez. », déclara la rose, un air de défi dans son regard. Peu importe le châtiment qu'il lui réserverait pour son impertinence, elle n'allait pas le laisser continuer son manège avec le ténébreux.

« Vraiment ? Je suis impatient de découvrir ce que tu penses. » Comme elle aurait aimé fracassé son masque avec son poing. Il méritait une bonne raclée.

« Vous manipulez Sasuke pour qu'il détruise Konoha. En faisant ça, il sert à vos plans et vous serez gagnant sans avoir à vous salir. », affirma la jeune fille sûre d'elle.

 ** **clap clap clap****

Ses applaudissements retentirent dans toute la pièce, le corps d'Itachi paraissait trembler.

« C'était très intéressant. Mais je vais me permettre de rectifier certaines choses ... » Sakura ne lui laissa pas le temps de se justifier. Elle brandit son poing qu'il esquiva sans aucune difficulté. Elle avait horreur que l'on se moque d'elle.

« Vous croyez être le premier à faire ça ? Orochimaru a déjà essayé de voler son corps en empoisonnant son esprit. A cette époque, j'avais été impuissante, mais cette fois-ci j'ai bien l'intention de me battre pour Sasuke et ce jusqu'au bout ! », s'exclama la fleur de cerisier hors d'elle.

« Et tu crois être différente de moi ? Ne viens-tu pas toi aussi de manipuler ton précieux Sasuke pour avoir ce que tu désires ? », insinua Madara en effleurant sa joue. Elle détourna la tête et mordit sa lèvre au sang.

« Je n'ai rien en commun avec vous ! », hurla-t-elle offusquée qu'il puisse la comparer à lui. « Vous ne faites que penser à vous. Moi, je ne pense qu'à lui. Si je lui ai posé cet ultimatum c'est pour lui. Uniquement pour lui. S'il accomplit sa vengeance, il n'y aura plus de retour possible. Et même s'il croit aujourd'hui que c'est ce qu'il faut faire, moi je sais que ce n'est pas la solution. S'il détruit notre village, il sera autant dévasté que moi. Et jamais nous ne pourrons rester ensemble. »

« Comme tu es stupide ! », répliqua l'Uchiwa dans un éclat de rire. « Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris ? Sasuke sera bien mieux sans Konoha et sans toi. Il sera enfin délivré de ses souffrances. Qui suis-je pour le priver de réaliser son désir le plus cher ? »

« Vous êtes un monstre ! », s'écria la Chunin en voulant le gifler. Il arrêta sa main alors qu'elle était sur le point de le toucher.

« Tais-toi petite idiote ! » Et d'un coup il la fit tomber à terre. « Tu ignores ce que c'est que de tout perdre ... »

Recroquevillée sur le sol, Sakura ferma les yeux s'imprégnant des derniers mots de Madara. Tous, tous ici avaient souffert. Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu et probablement Madara. Ils avaient connu la solitude, ils avaient connu le désespoir, ils avaient connu la mort. Pendant qu'elle vivait dans sa petite vie tranquille, dans son confort, bien au chaud avec ses deux parents vivants et aimants et ses amis sur qui elle pouvait compter.

« C'est vrai ... Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que vous avez pu ressentir. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que vous avez vécu. Vous tous ... Seulement ... Quand il est parti ... Moi j'ai cru mourir. », révéla la rose dans un déchirement.

« Ça suffit ! », s'exclama le taciturne.

Pourquoi le bien et le mal se confondaient ? Tout était plus simple avant, les méchants restaient des méchants, et les gentils étaient toujours des gentils. En suivant Sasuke, ce fait établi s'était inversé. Une limite avait été franchie. Les méchants avaient un cœur empli de tristesse et de bonté tandis que les gentils sacrifiaient des vies pour le bien commun. Quelle cause suivre ? En qui croire ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? », demanda le Nukenin en aidant la ninja à se relever.

« Je n'ai rien fait. Nous ne faisions que discuter voyons. », assura Madara en croisant les bras.

« C'est la vérité Sakura ? »

« Oui. La conversation s'est juste un peu échauffée et je suis tombée. »

Si elle avait menti, c'était parce qu'elle était perdue. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir seule. Dans ce moment de doutes, elle n'était certaine que d'une seule chose : Madara était un véritable danger pour Sasuke et pour elle.

« Bien, tu m'opéreras donc demain matin à la première heure. », ordonna le brun à l'ancien.

Sakura réagit au quart de tour. Elle ne comptait pas laisser le ténébreux inconscient avec cet immonde masque.

« Hors de question ! C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de ton opération. », annonça-t-elle.

« Vous n'avez pas les compétences pour, jeune fille. », se moqua le chef de l'Akatsuki. Sasuke se rangea de son côté en acquiesçant. Les Uchiwa étaient vraiment insupportables !

« C'est Tsunade-Sama, la cinquième Hokage, qui m'a enseignée le ninjutsu médical. Donc je suis en mesure de pratiquer n'importe quelle opération. », certifia l'adolescente fière d'elle.

« Seul un Uchiwa connait les secrets du Sharingan. », continua le masque.

« Il a raison Sakura. Et je préfère que tu ne sois pas ... »

« Alors je le seconderai ! », décréta-t-elle en prenant l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru par le bras pour sortir de la crypte. Ils tombèrent nez à nez sur le reste de la team Taka.

« C'est maintenant que vous apparaissez ? », aboya la fleur de cerisier dépitée. Elle aurait voulu les trouver directement, ça lui aurait épargné cet échange troublant avec Madara.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est encore arrivé ? » ironisa Suigetsu dans un sourire carnassier.

« Rien. Rien du tout. » Il était plus sage de garder pour elle tout ce qu'elle avait découvert.

« Il y a quoi dans cette pièce ? », demanda Karin intriguée.

« Itachi ! »

« Comment ça Itachi ? »

Du coin de l'oeil Sakura observa le taciturne, son visage transparaissait de douleur quand le nom de son frère était évoqué. Elle détestait le voir dans cet état.

« C'est la salle d'opération, donc il y a ... son corps. », rectifia la Chunin un peu gênée par son manque de délicatesse. Elle avait besoin de repos, les derniers évènements l'avaient harassé.

« Partez devant. Je dois parler à Juugo avant. », ordonna le brun à l'attention de la rose et des deux autres coéquipiers.

Surprise, la jeune fille ne sut comment réagir. Pourquoi Sasuke requérait-il un entretien avec son subordonné maintenant ?

« Si c'est à cause de la fois où Juugo m'a attaqué. Je ne suis plus fâchée tu sais ... », se sentit obligée de préciser Sakura bredouillante.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça. Laisse-nous. », insista le ténébreux. La fleur de cerisier ne se fit pas prier et prit la poudre d'escampette. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle lui fit croire, elle se contenta de tourner à l'intersection du couloir et de s'arrêter, d'ici elle pourrait entendre cette conversation inattendue.

« Je n'ai rien dit quand tu as perdu le contrôle et que tu as essayé de tuer Sakura, car je sais que tu ne maitrises pas cet autre toi. Je sais que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait intentionnellement. », expliqua le Nukenin calmement.

« Je ne me suis pas excusé officiellement devant toi ... », avoua Juugo honteux. « Je suis navré de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. »

« Hn. Que tu ne puisses dompter ton pouvoir, je le comprends. Mais que tu ne puisses opprimer les sentiments que tu as envers Sakura, je ne peux pas l'accepter. », révéla le taciturne en posant sa main sur la garde de son katana.

« Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? », s'exclama Juugo interloqué.

« Que crois-tu ? Tu lui as presque déclaré ta flamme hier. », cracha Sasuke hors de lui. Sa jalousie dépassait l'entendement. La Chunin qui entendait tout n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il réagirait ainsi. Elle ne comprenait même pas de quoi il parlait. Juugo culpabilisait seulement de l'avoir blessé. Il l'affectionnait tout particulièrement, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude d'avoir une présence féminine à ses côtés. Karin n'était pas une ninja très douce.

« Sakura n'aime que toi. Tu le sais bien ! Je la considère comme une très chère amie. », se défendit le membre de la team Taka autant qu'il put.

« Sakura est à moi. », fulmina Sasuke. « A partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus que tu te permettes autant de familiarité avec elle. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Parfaitement clair Sasuke. », répondit Juugo perplexe par les dires de son leader. « Je ne commettrai plus d'erreurs. Toi qui représentes l'héritage de Kimimaro. Celui que j'ai juré de suivre quoi qu'il en coûte. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te nuire. »

« Ne t'approche plus de Sakura, Juugo ! », trancha l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru mettant fin à la discussion.

Entendant les pas de deux ninjas se rapprochaient, la rose se précipita jusqu'à la pièce qui lui faisait office de chambre.

« Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas faire ce que je te demande ? »

La jeune fille grimaça, ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui. Ou alors si, le problème se trouvait là. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire entièrement confiance. Cette zone d'ombre qui flottait autour de Sasuke, le suivant à la trace, l'enveloppant de sa méfiance. Cette part de ténèbres la poussait à douter de lui. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'était pas naïve au point de fermer les yeux. Elle voulait croire en l'Uchiwa, mais s'il n'espérait pas en lui-même, tout ceci les mènerait à leur perte.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je te propose de devenir une Uchiwa, tu refuses. Je t'ordonne de me laisser seul avec Juugo et toi tu nous épies. Quand cesseras-tu d'être aussi bornée ? »

« Et toi d'être aussi têtu ? », répliqua Sakura sur un ton cassant. Un sourire narquois s'éleva sur son visage blafard. « Tu es idiot de penser que Juugo est amoureux de moi. Est-ce que c'est si difficile pour toi de concéder à la gentillesse pure ? »

« Ce n'est pas le moment pour tes gamineries. Je dois me préparer pour l'opération de demain. Opération à laquelle tu n'assisteras pas. », conclut-il prêt à faire demi tour.

Réagissant au quart de tour, la fleur de cerisier se plaça entre la porte et lui.

« Tu m'as promis que je seconderai Madara ! », s'exclama-t-elle froissée qu'il ait changé d'avis.

« Je ne t'ai rien promis du tout. Et je n'ai jamais envisagé que tu participes à cette opération. », expliqua le ténébreux sans une once de remords.

L'adolescente se sentait trahie. Le chef de l'Akatsuki pourrait en profiter pour le tuer pendant qu'il serait inconscient, ou lui arracher ses yeux, ou encore l'empoisonner. Les risques étaient trop importants pour qu'il les ignore. Et elle était certaine qu'il se méfiait de son ancêtre. Alors pourquoi refusait-il son aide ?

« Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher ? », demanda-t-elle la mâchoire serrée.

« Hn. Comme cela. »

Il disparut à peine une seconde de son champ de vision, une malheureuse seconde. Rien qu'une seconde. Seulement assez pour qu'il réapparaisse derrière elle et qu'il lui assène un coup. Avant de s'effondrer, Sakura se rappela qu'au moins la dernière fois il avait dit « Merci ».


End file.
